


Daniel Hale... Waiting for a long time Kiddo

by blaineswolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Violence, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaineswolf/pseuds/blaineswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of moderate peace with the Pack, they've become a family, children running and screaming, couples in love and healthy. When the Pack’s past seeks revenge after the Mark that was branded in their teenage year and leave them devastated with the loss of one of their own; it’s Daniel Hale, Stiles and Derek’s 17 year old son, mission to return to the Past and prevent the Mark from happening; but is he ready to face a completely different Pack? A detached and cold Alpha who trusts nobody? And the relationship between Stiles and Derek, that it’s nothing like his Dad and Papa’s. Can he keep his own secrets from the whole Pack in order to save it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You are my Heart, Soul, Skin and Bones.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write it myself, here is the first chapter, I want to Update every two days If possible, not on Saturday.  
> I hope you give this a Chance, my first Fan Fic, about 15 chapters long, if you have any doubts or questions I'll try to answer them here or at my tumblr blaineswolf.tumblr.com, if you have comments about my writing or any thing constructive please leave me a message, being my first one I would love to improve as much as I can, all the mistakes are mine.
> 
> The Cora in this chapter is not Derek's sister, she is living and well but is a different person, read to know who lol.

  

The atmosphere was silent, the leaves rustling with the wind outside, disrupting the quiet night, the moon light on the carpet coming from the big windows of the big house on the preserve. Outside the woods of the house could tell a story of a huge battle fought not a day ago, a story of loss and tears. The night where a family lost its heart and were left with a huge hole in their souls. 

“Papa you have to eat, you know if Daddy was here he’d...” A young girl was saying. She was no older than 15 years old with long limbs, a perfect stance, beautiful raven hair, her skin lightly toned with kisses by a million freckles on top of her straight pointy nose and eyes green as a forest on a rainy summer day. “Sorry, it’s just...” she was talking to a man on a sofa with an empty face, messed jet black bed hair, the same pointed nose as the girl and slightly different green eyes. 

“I know Cora” the man said with a defeated voice “You two are still here and I’m going to get better just... Let me grieve darling for the time being let me be...” and he returned to stare at the forest with a longing sad look on his face.

Cora completely defeated got out of the living room and climbed the stairs to her big brother's room. She knocked two times and without waiting for an answer opened the door and walk in. 

Lying on the bed in the small room was a tall teenager, 17 teen years old with graceful long limbs on his body, his face once open and fresh was framed by tear streams down his eyes and circles showing that he hadn’t slept the entire night. His face was a little round with small nose pointed up and honey eyes with just a touch of green that were the perfect balance between his parents’ eyes. 

“He still won’t eat.” Cora said dejected, sighing thru her mouth as she threw herself on her brother’s bed “I just … I don’t … Dan-Dan, what do we do?” she asked as she began to sob. 

“Give him time Cor. We lost Daddy but he lost his mate. It hurts more than we can understand.” Daniel said his eyes starting to fill with tears. “We just have to be a little bit stronger ok? For him and for Daddy.” he said hopeful as he kissed the top of his sister’s head “Now why don’t you rest a little and I will go and check on him. ‘kay?”

“Yeah” she said weakly, her eyes already dropping. 

Daniel stood up and went downstairs quickly. He saw his papa on the couch with his legs drawn to his chest hugged by the arms that once carried Daniel everywhere. The man was trembling. Daniel turned around without saying anything and went up the stairs again. When he reached the marble door knob he took a deep breath and turned it. No one had gone to his parent’s room since yesterday, but he knew that the comforter on their bed could help him fall asleep tonight. 

Opening the door slowly and he walked inside. The bed was made and showered in moonlight from the beautiful huge window on the right side of the bedroom with a majestic view of the forest.

Suddenly the overwhelming scent of his dad filled his nose as as he approached the bed and pulled the comforter off the bed. Lift the comforters to his nose and breathed in the lingering scent of his parents. As a tear rolled down his cheek his knees gave out and everything faded into blackness...

 

* * *

  

_Standing in a clearing near the woods, Daniel was reminded by the fresh crisp air of his childhood days spent running with the pack, playing wolf with papa and learning how to make sparks fly with his dad._

_As he took in the scenery, an overwhelming scent hit him, one that he thought he would never breathe again..._

_“Dad” he said, quietly as he turned around coming face to face with a goofy smile, impossible honey eyes framed by thick eyelashes, moles painted the milky white skin and hair that mirrored his own. “Dad!” he said louder as he threw himself at the man and cried into his neck while he pressed his nose closer to take in all he could of that scent that was his home._

_“Little Dan” the man said placing comforting hands on Daniel’s back as he kissed him on his temple. Whispering soothing words he said “We don’t have much time Dan-Dan you have to listen ok?” his dad asked separating them from the embrace, taking Dan’s face in his hands and keep the boy locked in his eyes. “Son, there is a little box hidden in our favorite book. Look for it, inside you’ll find what you need. Do you understand?” When Daniel nodded the man in front of him become a lot less clear, as if he was fading._

_“No Dad, don’t leave again.” Daniel pleaded as he took his Dad’s hands on his own._

_“Listen Dan- Dan, if you do this I might be able to return to you but it is all up to you.” His dad said as he looked at him with the saddest smile he had ever seen on his face. “I hate to put this on you, kiddo, but it was the only way I found with the time we had, please forgive me for what I’m about to ask of you but I know you can this …”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Daniel... Daniel! ” He could feel a pair of hands on his face, but they weren’t as comforting as the ones before and the voice wasn’t as calm as his dad’s. Suddenly as he came into awareness, the rush of emotion flooded Daniel and he snapped his eyes open. Standing up as quickly as he could, as his Papa grabbed his shoulders and rub them slightly he said “Daniel, are you ok? You fainted.” his Papa’s voice gruff and desperate “You can’t do that little man.” Feeling his Papa’s warming comforting arms around him, the impact of the dream hit him. 

“Papa... I saw him... I saw Dad...” Daniel slipped out of his Papa’s embrace and ran to his bedroom. Going straight to the bookshelf and looked for His Dad and his favorite book, a very old worn copy of Little Red Riding Hood, the one that his Dad had passed onto him, it was a gift from his mother Amelia Stilinski. 

“Where is it? Where is it?” He said as searched through all the books, when he found it he tore open the cover to find... nothing. Letting out a frustrated growl out he tore all the shelves from his bookshelf.  The dream had to be real, it all felt so real and the scent. There is no way he could have dreamed that up. 

“Daniel, what are you doing?” His Papa asked with a confused and worried look on his face, just as his sister woke up from on the bed on the other side of the room and rubbed at her eyes. 

“I’m looking for a box, Papa please.” Daniel pleaded. “Dad left it in a book,  I saw him. He told me he did.” He said as his sister was climbing of the bed she huffed and said “Like this one Dan-Dan?” pointing at her feet, where a black box was under her foot. “Yes!” he exclaimed as he rushed forward to retrieve the box. 

The three Stilinski-Hales sat on the bed, Daniel in the middle, with the box in his lap he looked to his Papa and Sister, who nodded and waited for Daniel to open the box. When he opened the small flat box he found two things, a little chain with a triangular charm on the end, black with an engraved triskelion and a letter addressed to him. He quickly took the token in his hands feeling magic radiating from within it. With trembling hands and the token between his fingers, he took the letter and read:

 

 

> _Little Dan-Dan,_
> 
> _You are probably wondering what is up with your crazy old Dad just about now, am I right? I mean the dream and this box I left from the beyond the grave is just a little too eccentric even from your old man._
> 
> _You have to believe me when I say this is the last thing I wanted to put on your shoulders, but this is the only way I found that would bring me back to you guys. You know that your SourPapa over there would just go crazy without me and probably already has. Give him some slack; you know he loves you both very much._
> 
> _Time for a little story, I have been trying to preparing for this a long time because the more peaceful thing got, the more preoccupied I felt. Some 20 plus years ago something happened to our pack, a huge fight broke on our territory, just like the one I lost my life in; I got marked by that same person all those years ago, with the promise of Revenge._
> 
> _As you know, a Stilinski-Hale is nothing but prepared! This little token will take you to the time where the first mark was made and where you can take the opportunity to end this nightmare once and for all. I know what I’m asking and what I’m asking is for my own selfish reasons, as you know my children. (I know Princess Cor is right there with you little Dan) I grew up without your Grams Amelia and as awesome as Grand Pop is at everything, I saw him struggle with me, his health and his loneliness without her. As I write this, it breaks my heart  because I know that I will leave you two and just as importantly I will leave my whole heart and soul with your Papa._
> 
> _If you choose to do this, you’ll be taken about two weeks before the attack. Dan-Dan, you’ll see us young and careless, bantering and sassy. It’s important you not tell past us who you are. You have a choice to make kiddo and know that no matter what you decide, that you three are the best thing that could have ever happen to me, you are my heart, soul, skin and bones, you are my happiness and love and no one will take away that you all were part of my life. I’ve my heart with you and know that you were completely and absurdly loved with all that this guy could give._
> 
> _Forever yours,_
> 
> _S. Stilinski-Hale_

 

As the sun was nearing the break of dawn, tears streamed down the Stilinski-Hale’s cheeks, the letter stained with Daniel’s. With a firm grip on the token, he stood up and walked to his closet and took out a duffle bag.

“What do you think you are doing Daniel?” his Papa asked “We have to talk about this! You could be in danger, you have no idea how this magic works or how relentless those that killed your father are. Please stop for a second and think about what you’re doing.”Daniel turned around to see his Papa with pleading eyes and Cora sitting next to him with his Papa’s hand between hers. 

“What is there to think about, Papa?” Daniel almost shouted. “He is my dad, this is my choice not yours and I’m going to take it. I can’t live in a world where I could do something to return him to us and not do anything about it!” He was now pacing his room throwing things into his duffle bag, just necessary clothes and toiletries.

He took a step towards his family and crouched in front of them taking their hands.

“You have to trust that I will do everything to bring him back to us, ok?” Daniel pleaded. 

His Papa looked so broken and small, like they had never seen him before “I can’t lose any more of my family, I can’t take it” breaking down into tears, he held his children and sobbed quietly while they held him back..

“You won’t Papa, I promise. I come back as soon as Dad is safe.” He separated himself from his family and looked over at the window; the sun was breaking on the horizon. It was the perfect time to go. He wasn’t sure where he should he go to travel to the past but the clearing in front of the house where his dad had died would be the best place to go.

 

\---

 

They stood in the clearing in front of the Hale house, Cora and Derek standing in facing Daniel. He had his duffle bag in one hand, in the other the token from his Dad. 

“Son, you might see or hear things that I’m not proud of.” His Papa spoke. “You have to know that I had a really rough time for a few years before your Dad and I were… us and I’m scared that that would change all the things we’ve built as a family.” His Papa said with a look of sorrow on his face. 

“Papa, nothing ever will change how I feel about you, our family and our pack. Nothing.” With that, he took a step and embraced his papa as tightly as he could, talking as much of his scent as he could. 

Daniel broke the hug and looked at his little sister “Take good care of Papa, Cor.” he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t let him wallow away and be all a SourPapa and make sure that Grand Pops eats right and the pack trains hard, after all you are the alpha to be, ok?” With misty eyes he hugged his sister just as tight and took a step back. Placing the long chain on his neck he tried to wave goodbye but everything went black for the second time.

 

\---

 

A bright red spot hovered above him, his ears were pounding with the noise of the forest and the strong scent of wood was in his nose.

Daniel opened his eyes and found himself on the dirt path of the forest that leads to his house. He stood up and took a look around. The sun was high in the sky, that meant that it had to be almost noon, he started walking down the path towards his home. When he got to the clearing where his house should have stood, he took a deep breath and took in the half finished house. He thought that this must be when the renovation were done and he guessed that no one lived there for the time being. 

Feeling something move in his pocket, He pulled out a piece of paper scribbled with his Dad’s writing:

 

 

> _Dan-Dan,_
> 
> _If you are reading this, you are in the past rewriting my history and for that I am forever grateful. The token I gave you will mask your spark, your wolf and scent. This will help with some awkward questions, it will also allow you to lie to people without being interrogated any further. It holds some of my spark as well if you ever need it. ONLY FOR EMERGENCIES, KIDDO. Take the road to Grand Pop’s house, this token will tweak his memory a bit, he will think you are a cousin from my mother’s side. So from now on you are Daniel Stompman, ok? Now the part where you make 18 year old me believe it will be a bit more difficult. Be careful and take care of yourself. Keep the token hidden at all time, once you fulfill your task you will return to the future to your Papa and hopefully me._
> 
> _I love you,_
> 
> _SSH_  

 

After taking the note and destroying it with a lighter he had in his duffle, he started walking towards his Grand Pop’s house, not knowing what to do and hoping that this Stiles would not ask too many questions.

 

\---

 

When he was finally in front of the Stilinski house he took a deep breath and walked to the porch stopping in front of the door, just as he was about to knock the door flew open.


	2. He is the best at playing wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day in the past for Daniel is not as easy, meeting his hurricane father, some new names and some old names and the memory of his family always present... at least his Grand Pop still gives the best hugs and makes the best sandwiches.

The sun rose high in the sky, a very annoying sound very near his head was disrupting his peaceful and colorful dream, the birds around the suburb calling, the lawn mowers around the neighborhood making all the wrong noises for a Saturday Summer morning, inside his bedroom Stiles Stilinski was peacefully sleeping, or what you can call peaceful while having half your body on the floor with your ass up in the air, his cell phone vibrating away on his nightstand with the 10th message received from the not so patient Alpha of the pack. 

“Stiles! I just arrived” his father screamed from the top floor, banging the front door loudly as he closed it “please don’t tell me you are not up yet, It’s almost noon and I know for a fact that you had to go to the Hale house for some summer renovations” at that Stiles’ eyes flew open. 

He was late, Stiles Stilinski, was so unbelievably late that if his friends didn’t help him make his case or at least defend him with some of their wolfy powers, he was gonna be dead, dead by glare of one surly and moody werewolf. 

He flung himself out of the bed (‘How did I end up half on the floor?’) and ran to the bathroom to check if he needed a shower, with a quick glance at the mirror he saw that, yes he was indeed in desperate need of a shower, his brown hair was a tangled mess and the dry drool on the corner of his mouth that traveled well on his neck were just proof of that. 

After taking a quick scalding shower to wake up, he ran half wet, half naked to his room and the first thing he could find, some dark jeans, a white undershirt and a blue plaid shirt, he towel dried his hair, styling it a little bit, as well as he could, and flew down the stairs to the kitchen where his father, bless him, held a cup of steaming coffee, the nectar of the sleep deprived, or in his case _the sleep like there is no tomorrow ‘cause it’s summer and I need my beauty sleep_. 

“You know Hale is gonna rip you a new one with a simple glare don’t you?” his father mocked him behind his own cup of coffee whilst putting some butter on a toast and passing it to him. 

“Yeah, yeah nothing new there” Stiles said with half the toast already in his mouth “and by the way, since when are you all good spirits with Derek?” he asked chewing the last of the toast and taking a gulp from his coffee, burning his tongue a little. 

“Well since you told me everything, I’m not gonna deny that this has been a good summer, with no lies and a lot of father son bonding” his dad said as matter of fact “also he’s keeping you and your friends busy, so you won’t go all rascal on the town”. 

“Rascal? Father of mine, who talks like that?” he mocked, rolling his eyes a little. 

“Well, I do, the law in this town so...” he retorted as he returned to his own meal. 

“Ok, Mister Law, I’m out, I hope to see you soon, if not look for parts of my body on the preserve around the Hale house” Stiles said dramatically as he went to the door, looking for his keys and wallet as he opened the door. 

With a very manly yelp, he saw that behind the door was a kid, around his age, brown hair like his own, even styled messely like his, a little more built than him and just as tall as he was, his face was a little round on the jaw but his eyes were just the perfect green and brown shade, also hello cheekbones... What? No scratch that, the guy was holding a duffle bag on his left and his right one was positioned just as he was about to knock on the door. 

“Heeello to you! Kind stranger” Stiles waved his hand expecting an answer from the stranger in front of him, something about him looked and felt very familiar but Stiles for the life of him couldn’t point it “How can I help you? I’m actually on my way out, but I’ll leave you with my dad, who I suspect you are looking for, as he is Mister Law” with that he turned his head around and shouted “Hey Mister Law! There’s someone at the door for you, I’ll be back around 6!” throwing a last smile to the stranger he went to his jeep, turned it on and took the road for the Hale House. 

 

\---

 

To say that Daniel was stunned just by seeing this younger version of his Dad, would’ve been an understatement, he was, to put it on words, a hurricane. He had heard the pack always saying that Dad was a little bit hyper when he was young, and it was understandable, ADHD, supernatural creatures running around, being a human running with wolves and all that, but this was a little too much, he wasn’t in his presence for more than a minute and he was already faced by the crazy energy that was a teenage Stiles. 

His physical appearance was also very different, long gone were the lines around his eyes, the ones that were because of all the goofy smiles over the years, his various white hairs that he had no trouble telling he and Cora were because of all the high jumping from the second floor or high trees they would dare each other to make, this Stiles was slightly thinner, not a lot of muscle and a lot of limbs, his face rounder and his hair a little bit shorter. One thing that didn't change even after all those years were his eyes, filled with life, moving amber that danced with the light of the sun, the same eyes he saw completely lifeless before him not two days ago. 

Just as he was starting to remember what he had lost, and what he was here to recover getting lost in the memories of a life that could quite possibly not return, a voice he could never forget talked to him. 

“... and you here means Aunt Ruth finally gave in?” Sheriff Stilinski was saying, Daniel being zoned out just heard half of it but the Sheriff continued “Well I am more than happy to welcome you to Casa Stilinski as Stiles likes to call it, you’re Daniel right? I would recognize that Stropman nose anywhere” as he extended his hand “Sheriff Stilinski, but call me Uncle S ok kiddo? 

Daniel quickly took the hand and shook it firmly “Sure Gr... eh Uncle S, I’m Daniel, and yeah Mom finally let me come visit and get to know you and Stiles” he said still holding his Grand Pop’s strong hand, there was some familiarity that he craved from that single gesture but the next was even better, just as he was about to let go, Grand Pop pulled him into a tight hug and said “Is really good to have you here kiddo” Daniel out of words just embraces him just as tightly taking in the scent of his Grand Pop, an always comforting scent that could calm him in an instant. If they clung to each other a little bit more than normal none of them said anything. 

“You had breakfast kid?” Asked the Sheriff as he got out of the way so Daniel could enter the house fully “I just got home and was planning on watching a movie or something, care to join me after I show you the guest room?” the Sheriff asked. 

“Yeah sure Uncle S, let me drop this in the room and then I’ll raid your kitchen” Daniel said as his stomach growled “then I’ll join you for some quality TV” he smiled as he went up the stairs directly to the guest room, just as he set foot on it he stopped dead, ‘ _He is not your Grand Pop yet, you have never been to this house!_ ’ he thought “Um... Um Uncle S?” he said loudly “Where is the spare room? At the thought of food I just kinda bolted upstairs” he said just to divert the attention from his mistake. 

“Oh, third door to the right, the second to the left is the bathroom if you wanna freshen up” he said from downstairs “I’ll make you a sandwich real quick while you get yourself ready, smoked ham and gouda ok with you kid?” He asked not knowing that that sandwich was Daniel’s all time favorite as long as it was prepared by his Grand Pops. 

“Sound amazing Gra.... Uncle S” he called ‘ _Dammit, get a grip Daniel you can’t blow your cover, which by the way cost you nothing to put, maybe Dad is gonna be the difficult one, always asking questions_ ’. He tossed his duffle bag on floor and sat on the bed, he took a look around his surroundings, it was a nice bedroom, one he had known for all his life, whenever he and Cora spent time with his Grand Pop he would take this bedroom instead of his Dad’s, when he was little he always used to say that Dad’s room smelled funny and salty, this always made his parents go all red on the ears and start coughing at random periods of time, when he was older he knew exactly why that was, and always would joke with Uncle Scott about it just to make Dad and Papa squirm and get all red faced. He took a long breath stood up and went downstairs, where the most delicious sandwich ever made by his Grand Pops was waiting for him. 

“Grab a soda of some water and those chips over there” Sheriff told him as soon as he walked in the kitchen, he was holding a plate with the best looking sandwich (3 slices of smoked turkey ham, sizzling melted gouda cheese, two tomato slices with a touch of pesto mayonnaise, all on whole grain lightly toasted bread) he took a soda from the fridge and the chips from the counter and walked to the living room guided by his Grand Pop’s hand on his shoulder, just like he always did when he walked with him or Cora by his side.

 

\---

 

“You smell of something... faint but it’s there” That’s the first thing Stiles heard when he arrived to the Hale house two hours late “What were you doing?” A very pissed Derek Hale stood on the front porch of the work in progress Hale House, gorgeous as ever, impossible tight undershirt torn in all the right places and ‘ _STOP! Don’t think that near him, he can smell it!_ ’ his brain added thankfully, he was getting used and practiced to stop all his emotion broadcast through his scent, but it was still a work in progress. 

“Gee no ‘Good Morning Stiles’, ‘How are you this morning?’” Stiles said trying to put the thought behind him. 

“It’s noon, not morning Stiles” Derek answered coming down the steps “And you haven’t answered, What.were.you.doing?” he continued punctuating every single word. 

“Ok, ok sorry I overslept, like a lot, but it’s summer man!” he retorted, flinging his arms around him “And I came straight here, woke up, some coffee, toast, greeted the dude on my porch and...” 

“The ‘dude’ on your porch?” asked Derek, wary as usual, hearing Derek use the word Dude made the corners of Stiles’ mouth twitch “Who was on your porch Stiles?” 

“I don’t know, I left him with Dad, I had to be here didn’t I? Or else my poor body parts would be scattered around the woods” he said humorously smiling brightly at Derek. 

On his part, Derek only lifted a brow “Well, did you know him?” 

“Hmm no, he looked familiar though, you know like a cousin of something, he had a very particular nose, and those cheekbones must run in some family!” he said, just to see Derek roll his eyes annoyed as if Stiles was the worst part of his day. 

“Well, as soon as you know something you tell me” he pointed “I don’t need another thing running around the territory for the time being, and DON’T bring him to the pack meetings Stiles, even if it’s movie night” he said finally “now lets get you some wood for you to chop and then how about you clean one of the rooms upstairs, while we eat lunch of course” he said with a mocking smile, something rare in Derek that always was only when the two of them were alone, even if it was a cruel punishment, Stiles would pay it for that private smile. 

“You are a sadist!”

 

\---

 

“Ugh I’m beat Dad, Derek…” Stiles was entering the house at 7 P.M. when he heard laughter coming from the family room, and his dad’s amused voice, this could not be good. 

“... and just like that the whole supermarket started to laugh, I of course tried to cover him but he just ran through the cereal aisle” Oh God, not the Cereal Aisle Story!

“Hey” Stiles said louder and higher that he would have wanted “Why are you telling this particular story to the dude I don’t even know?” He asked watching his dad and the stranger from this morning on the couch with a large pizza on the coffee table “And how many more times do I tell you, you have to eat healthier Dad?” he said a little flustered. 

“Oh Stiles” the Sheriff said, still with laughter in his voice and his eyes shining with tears “It’s just one night, I promise tomorrow I’ll eat only rabbit food ok?” He said as he stood up, as well as the kid from this morning “and this is Daniel Stropman” his dad pointed “your cousin, he is Ruth’s son, remember her?” 

Stropman was his mother’s maiden name, but he for the love of anything could remember an aunt Ruth, let alone a kid of hers, but Stiles and his Dad rarely talked about his mother or her family, so maybe this was a lost cousin about his same age, which was cool. 

“No man, sorry” he said extending his hand to Daniel who took it at once shaking it confidently, as soon as their hands touched an electric spark went through all of his body, they both looked at each others eyes but neither flinched from it, Stiles knew better “I guess I’m your cousin Stiles dude, nice to meet you”. 

“Nice to meet you too” said Daniel furrowing his thick brows, he could tell that it was a hereditary trait, and one that strangely reminded him of Derek “I hope you don’t mind, this summer Mom told me I was turning 18 and needed a good example of how to be a real man, so he sent me here to your dad” he said, looking very convinced of what he said. 

“Yeah man, Dad here is all manly and lawful” teased Stiles. 

“Well this manly and lawful man is beat, so I’m gonna hit the sack” the Sheriff said yawning loudly and stretching his arm over his head “I leave early tomorrow so, see you two at dinner time, have fun and Stiles take care of your cousin and show him around” The Sheriff pated both of their shoulders and went up the stair for the night. 

As soon as the Sheriff went upstair, they stood in silence for a bit, just looking at each other uncomfortably. 

“Hey Dan” Stiles was of course the first to break the silence, Daniel’s stoic face and sour expression was giving Derek a run for his money and it truly freaked him out, no one could be souriest than Derek “Can I call you Dan? Dan-Dan?” At that Daniels eyes snapped quickly, Stiles saw a little spark of blue on his eyes, but just for a little second, _‘Might be the eye color, like Derek’s that change with the light’_ he thought. 

“Um...” His cousin said unsure “Yeah whatever you want is ok Stiles” he quickly went and sat on the couch as far away as he could from Stiles. 

“So, I’m gonna make a quick dinner or something, I am starving, Derek” at that name Daniel turned to look at him again “is working our asses off on this little project we have for the summer, maybe later I’ll introduce you both” he said walking to the kitchen “you do seem to share the stoic, sour eyebrows ha” he tried to joke “Hey do you want anything to eat man?. 

“N-no thanks” why was he unsure all of a sudden, surely Stiles hadn’t offended him right? “I’m pretty tired from the trip Stiles, I’ll just go and sleep, maybe tomorrow we can do something?” Dan asked hopefully, his whole stance changed, and a certain glow to his eyes was added when he smiles very shortly, Stiles was never one to say no to a pair of good puppy eyes. 

“Yeah man, I’ll take you around town” Stiles said, because even if it was dull, he wanted to meet this cousin of him “How’s that sound?”. 

“Looking forward to it, sleep tight” and with that Dan retired to the guest bedroom.

 

\---

 

With the faint light of the street lamp coming from his window, Daniel was tossing around in the guest bedroom. 

What was that spark he felt when he and his Dad shook hands? Was he in trouble of being discovered? 

No, he had his token, and part of his Dad’s spark was in it, his dad was very powerful and resourceful, he had to trust in him no matter what. 

This had been a very weird day, starting with his Papa and sister mourning his Dad, just to see him again and read his writing, to coming to a house he knew very well but at the same time didn’t know at all. 

To a younger Sheriff, who still made the best sandwiches and loved to tease his Dad with old fun stories just to mortify him, who gave the best hugs in the whole world and was always caring for him, even when he didn’t even know who he really was. 

To Stiles, his dad, so young and full of life, carefree, all limbs and a lot of talk. How he missed his dad, in the mornings when he was all grumpy and with no caffeine, or on the pack’s movie night, when he wouldn’t shut up unless his Papa put his feet on his lap and ran his fingers on his calf. 

He missed his Papa, fresh and always with a smile in the mornings, getting the coffee ready for Dad, making sure Cora didn’t forget anything for school, their afternoons playing wolf when he was little, or their workouts now that he was his ‘Little Man’, his private smiles whenever Daniel and Dad did something funny or stupid and the stern look when he thought something was wrong with any of them. 

 _‘And that’s why I’m gonna succeed’_ he thought ‘I need to have my Dad back and I need my Papa to be whole again, so we can be us no matter what’ and with that thought his eyes dropped close

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“No Papa I want pancakes!” screamed a little 4 year old Cora from her high chair “I want no fruit!” she said just as a sleepy Dad entered the kitchen going straight to Papa who was holding a fresh cup of coffee, they shared a little kiss that made the kids go ‘Ew’ and went to sit down next to Daniel._

 

_“Princess, you know you have to have your fruit” said Dad while taking a little sip of his coffee “If you don’t you won’t be all big and strong like Papa Wolf and the Little man here” he said as he ruffled little 6 year old Daniel’s hair._

 

_Papa came closer to both children and crouched to be at eye level “Tell you what little cubs, how about some straw and blueberry pancakes, that way we all get fruit and some delicious syrup and get to be all strong big wolfs like Dad over there” he said as he turned around to see Dad smiling._

 

_“But Papa” said little Daniel “Daddy isn’t a wolf, you told me he is a sprak” his eyes shining with wonder and a little smile on his face._

 

_“Oh yeah Daddy is a spark Dan-Dan” said Papa kissing Dad on the cheek and going thru the cabinets and fridge gathering ingredients “But remember that he is the one that chose to run with wolves and you know what?” Papa asked turning around to see his children with eyes big as plates expecting an amazing answer “He is the best at playing wolf, because he can find us but he can make his scent invisible” telling them in a whisper like he was telling them the world’s biggest secret, and with that he straighten up from the floor, turned around and started to make breakfast._

 

_Dad just chuckled and turned to see how his little children saw him with what could only be described as new found respect, after all being the best at playing wolf was pretty damn awesome..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

With a sudden startle Daniel woke up just when the sun was breaking, the memory of the dream wasn’t a sad one and it didn’t make him sad, it was a beautiful reminder of everything that he had, everything that they were as a family, pack, unit, it just gave him more determination to fulfill his task and return his father where he belonged, with his family. 

“I will keep my promise Papa, I will make Daddy come back” he said to no one in particular, clutching the token around his neck with his right hand, and just as quickly as he woke up he turned around and went back to sleep. 

He didn’t notice that on the other side of the cracked door the Sheriff was checking on him, clutching a very particular chain in his right hand just as he was about to get ready to go to work.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this chapter at night and it seemed to go so easily! I hope you like the different POVs and the dream, flashback dynamics, I really love the chapter, I'm writing 3 and 4 today, hopefully I'll update tomorrow, and on Sunday. Any comments you have please leave them here or on my tumblr
> 
> blaineswolf.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. The Safety of the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel meets some of the pack, remembers his own pack, hears a fight and understands something.

_He was running..._

_He was running through the woods..._

_Something was behind him, he could hear the panting behind him, heavy steps running toward him, but he kept running..._

_Where was he?..._

_There! Trees! He had to play coy, he had to somehow mask his presence, from the air, from the ground, he had to take shelter somewhere..._

_Leaves, so many leaves on the forest ground, just crouch and grab some, crush them and set them free on the air, that will distract the beasts..._

_Behind that Oak tree! Yes! Those root can make a good shelter, but first toss your hood, no dodge that bark, now throw the hood over to that tree and zigzag to the oak roots..._

_Silence..._

_Suddenly, not that far a howl can be heard, powerful but not aggressive, almost caring, he was calling its own..._

_Very quietly take a look at the forest, just a little peek, won’t hurt..._

_He hears a little yelp to the right and sees it, a  wolf cub, smaller than a full size dog, but impressively strong looking, black fur covers its body, two very white strips start on the poninted ears and finish on its wagging tail, nuzzle on the air, scenting, searching..._

_It takes two second, the wolf cub howls, it’s a little one, very child like howl, but it gets the message sent..._

_It turns around and starts walking towards him, there is nowhere to run..._

_Behind the wolf cub he can hear it, a deep growl, heavier paws against the forest bed, and even in the darkness he can see them, a pair of red orbs, watching him and the cub..._

_The cub starts wagging its tail, its butt, he's preparing for the prize after the chase, he isn’t growling just taking aim to pounce..._

_He laughs... he isn’t scared... this is it..._  

 

* * *

 

Stiles woke up in bed, again in the strangest position, his knees bent on the floor and his upper body across the bed as if praying, he has no idea how he can actually get some rest in the positions he sleeps, he must move quite a lot for that.

When he awakes some more he tries to remember his dream, it looked so vivid, the colors and the smells, the whole lighting sure looked like a distant memory, but it couldn’t, he had never seen the little wolf cub; he had a feeling that the red orbs watching in the distance could be Derek, but that was understandable, it wasn't the first time Stiles dreamed of him, it was just... Different; his usual Derek dreams were more of the hot, less clothes, no wolf, maybe some red eyes sort.

He pushed aside the thought and started to get up from his bed, today he hadn't overslept, and he was bound to have a good day painting some of the Hale house rooms, it was a good way to pass hot summer days, doing something actually productive and trying to take peeks of Derek in different sweaty forms and positions, ‘ _God! This crush is getting pathetic, you are 18 years old, do something!_ ’.

He only had one problem right now, Daniel, he couldn’t leave him in the house all by himself, that was just rude, and quite frankly he was starting to like the guy a lot, it had been two days since he arrived to Casa Stilinski, and so far they had hit it off right away, sure at first it was sort of awkward, but what teen ager isn’t? He started by showing of the town and some of his favorite stores, coffee and pastry places, the next day was spent playing video games, watching movies and hanging out with the Sheriff, who had a very good relationship with Daniel, and seemed to enjoy passing some time with them.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand a prepared to send the text that he knew would start a fight, or at least would make the Alpha Wolf in an awful mood for the day, but Stiles didn’t see anything wrong with taking Daniel to the Hale house so he could help a little and get to know some of Stiles’ friends while doing that, so he was determined:

 

> _To: Derek_
> 
> _I’m gonna take my cousin today with me Derek, not a single word, he is cool and you can take a smell of his scent so you can stop buggin, see you in a bit._

Not waiting for a response, he knew Derek hated texting, he got fully up and went to the shower to prepare for the day.

 

\---

 

Daniel was setting up breakfast on the table, he always liked to cook for his family, at least at breakfast, nothing too fancy but something rich, as it was the most important meal of the day, he always liked to help Papa after their morning runs prepare the table for Dad and Cora who were never the early risers he and Papa were.

Today was a simple scrambled eggs with a white mushroom sauce, toast with refried beans, coffee, orange juice and some berry smoothie he made out of the fruit he found starting to wither in the bottom drawer of the fridge.

When he heard Grand Pop and Dad, ‘ _NO! This are Stiles and Uncle S_ ’ he reminded himself, he just sat down and waited for them to see their breakfast, no matter what age they always made a big deal whenever he prepared breakfast.

“Whoa!” Stiles was the first to arrive, looking everywhere in the kitchen and taking in the delicious aromas coming from the table “You did this man? That is awesome” he exclaimed fist bumping him and sitting down, having his first cup of coffee.

Shortly after the Sheriff came down, wearing his uniform and perching his holster on a chair, he took a look around the table and Stiles serving a large portion of eggs on his plate and two pieces of toast, smiling and ruffling his hair he went and sat down with them.

“Wow Dan, you didn’t have to” the Sheriff said, as he took a sip of the orange juice glass in front of him “we usually just have some coffee and a pop tart, right Stiles?” he asked his son.

“OMHG fhis ‘s ze bems” he said with a mouthful of eggs choking a little bit as he swallowed the meal “Wow man you sure know how to cook!” he said having another bite from his plate.

“Nah, it’s nothing, back home I always cook breakfast with Papa, here Uncle S, I made you some whites but the sauce usually is very tasty so it will be good, promise” He said passing the Sheriff his plate.

“Yeah dad taste the sauce, is like the best thing I have ever tasted, It’s my new favorite thing in the whole world” Stiles said. Daniel turned around hiding a little smile and thought ‘ _Well somethings never change... or are meant to happen actually_ ’ remembering how this was his Dad’s all time favorite breakfast and had to be made at least once a week as per his request (and gross parent bribing as Cora and he would call it whenever they found Dad convincing Papa of something though kissing kim silly and leaving him with a dizzy look on his face).

“Thanks man, it’s Papa’s recipe he loves to make it for...” he doubted a little “for Mom” he lied, he remembered that in his story he was some Aunt Ruth’s son.

“Well” the Sheriff said tasting the meal and looking very pleased “Tell your Papa that this indeed takes the blandness of the whites and gives healthy breakfast a whole new meaning” toasting with his glass full of berry smoothie. He had this look on his face, that Daniel could not explain, almost knowing and mischievous. He winked at Daniel and started to eat.

 

\---

 

When breakfast was gone, the dishes washed and rinsed and they all said their goodbyes and good days, they promised to be back for at least a late dinner (In the Sheriff’s case), a movie and some bonding manly time.

Daniel and Stiles left the Stilinski house somewhere around noon, Daniel didn’t know what to think, he was gonna meet his young pack and more importantly his young Papa, sure he knew that he had a rough couple of years after his family was massacred by some hunters, and then trying to build a pack out of teenagers, but he didn’t know what to think, Papa had almost pleaded to ignore everything he might see in the past, so it wouldn’t change how he felt about them in the future, ‘ _But, how bad can it be? I mean this guy is only my Papa but younger, he can’t be that bad_ ’ Daniel thought as he played with the token hidden under his shirt.

When they arrived to the house, Daniel was still a bit wary to see the state of it, sure when he arrived in the past he got to see it, half destroyed, half renovated, but it still pained him to see his home in that state, he had always the best memories in this house, in this woods, the sense of security that it always gave, a Shelter for him and his family, always standing tall in the Wood surrounded by nature and beautiful sounds; but know it just looked like the hollow carcass of a once magnificent beast, and Daniel felt the pang of longing in his chest.

 

\---

 

“Well, well, well” Daniel heard a female voice as they entered the house in renovation “And who do we have here Stiles?” as he rounded the corner to enter what would be the kitchen, he saw a beautiful teenage girl, long strawberry blond hair, milky white skin, big eyes and a seductive smirk on her pouty lips, Aunt Lydia “Is this the cousin  you have been keeping from us?” she said as she came closer to the two of them.

“Lydia! Hey!” Stiles said, sounding a little intimidated, a very strange thing for Daniel, knowing that Aunt Lydia and Dad were the best of friends, always at each others throats with snarky comments and not a lot of patience (On Aunt Lydia’s side) “Yeah, this is Dan” he said, pointing at Daniel “he’s visiting for a little bit, to get to know me and my dad, he is from my mom’s side of the family” he said, a little bit lower, Daniel always knew that talking about his mom was a bit hard for him, no matter how much time had passed; just with that comment, Aunt Lydia’s demeanor changed a bit, her eyes went a little softer and smirk changed into a little sad smile directed towards Stiles.

“Um...” Daniel said a little unsure as to break the little moment “Yeah, I’m Daniel, Stiles’s cousin” he said trying to be polite with Lydia, she was a little different than his Aunt Lydia, she was poised bigger set to intimidate with a mere glance from her eyes, colder and more calculated, like she was determining the damage you could cause just by being there “Is very nice to meet some of Stiles’ friends, finally, I was going a little mad just staying in the house or around the 3 stores he took me.”

“Hey!” Stiles said, a little dramatically.

“Stiles, honey, we don’t yell and you know very well that this town is very frustratingly boring” she said rolling her eyes at Stiles “Now if you ever want to sightsee the better part of the town and the spots that are worthy of your time “she said, taking a step closer to Daniel “I’ll make sure to take you for a ride” she said, as she winked and smiled at him, she took a step forward, kissed his cheek, then Stiles’ and went out of the house as she said “It was nice to meet you Dan, hope to see you soon”.

“Oh my God!” exclaimed both of them, alone in the kitchen.

 

\---

 

After his encounter with Aunt Lydia in the kitchen he decided to play safe and help Stiles painting one of the room upstairs, it was very weird, not only the encounter with younger Aunt Lydia, don’t get him wrong they were all teenagers and it was normal to be a little bit forward with new people, and Daniel always knew how he looked like, his aunts always told him he was like the perfect combination of Dad and Papa, taking all the good genes and putting them toghether on a very nice looking package; no what was weird right now was that he was painting Cora’s would be room, he was painting it with a very light camel color, as Stiles told them this would be an unassigned guest bedroom.

They have been painting for a little over an hour when a guy without a shirt came thru the bedroom frame “Hey Stiles” he greeted, he had short black hair, a powerful nose on his face, a smile with bright white teeths and the biggest dimples Daniel had ever seen, Uncle Danny was there, young, fresh and very much shirtless.

“Danny! My man!” Stiles exclaimed, Daniel didn’t miss how his Dad’s eyes wondered quickly down Uncle Danny’s chest, he had a sudden urge to be as far away as he could from the scene, he could almost feel how his eyebrows lowered themselves in a frown. “Good to um... see you, all of you...” he said awkwardly “This is Dan my cousin, Dan this is Danny Mahaelani, one of the nicest persons in this entire world” Stiles said as he once again introduced him to his friends.

“Stiles” Uncle Danny said, rolling his eyes a bit “no matter how much compliments you throw at me, I’m not gonna tell you if you are attractive no gay guys, and you have to forget the sleeping joke on the locker room, I am not sleeping with you ok?” said Uncle Danny as he turned around and focused on Dan, a bright smile on his face and a little mischievous glint in his eyes.

‘ _Attractive to gay guys? Sleep? In the locker room?_ ’ Oh God, this was not something he wanted to hear from his Dad and his Uncle Danny!

“Um...” for the second time in the day, he had no idea what to say “So... yeah nice to meet you um... Danny, right?” he said lamely “I’m Daniel, guess we share the name, how about that?” God he needed an escape route now.

“I guess so” said Danny still smiling “I wonder what else we have in common Dan” he said as his eyes dragged from his shoes all the way to his face, Uncle Danny was scanning him.

“Um...” at that moment a loud clash was heard coming from the back yard, and someone’s voice loud and clear “Hey guys” he could tell it was Uncle Scott, always getting himself into trouble “Could someone give us a hand?” he said loudly, groaning a bit.

“I’ll go!” Exclaimed Daniel “You’ve told him about me right Stiles? I can introduce myself, besides the paint fumes are making me a little dizzy” Daniel said hurriedly “It was nice to meet you Danny, hope to see you soon” and not waiting for an answer he ran through the frame and down the stairs to the back yard.

 

\---

 

“Oh Scott, I told you not to step there” a female sweet voice was saying, just as Daniel was rounding the house to get to the backyard “That wood was completely rotten!” said the voice trying to contain her laughter.

As he came around the house he saw Aunt Allison, trying to suffocate her laughter behind her hand and pressing the other one to her stomach, long black hair with some curls and her big bright eyes framed by long curvy lashes, she was laughing because Uncle Scott, lucky as always was thigh deep in the remains of a very rotten wood porch, completely stuck and trying his best to get out of it, he was desperately moving and squirming to try and get out.

Daniel got closer quickly, just as Allison looked up and smiled “Here, let me help” he said extending his hand “Hey Allison, take his other one and let’s do this at the count of three” Daniel said quickly not realizing what he had said.

“You know my name?” Asked Aunt Allison as she took Uncle Scott’s other hand.

“Um... yeah... Stiles told me all of your names before we got here” he said, trying to hide his lie “you know how he is with detail, the was no way you could be Lydia, besides I just met her. Ready, 1... 2... 3... pull!”

They got Uncle Scott unstuck from the porch, but the force that they pulled with was a little much and they ended up in the backyard grass floor laughing like they were friends for a long time. Just as their laughter was winding down, Scott got up extended both his hand to help Daniel and Allison stand up.

When they were all standing up he hugged Aunt Allison’s waist with one and with the other, still holding Daniel’s he said “I’m Scott, Stiles best friend, nice to meet you and thanks for helping me” laughing with the same puppy eyes that never changed.

 

* * *

  

_He was running toward the back yard as fast as he could, he needed to get help, Daniel knew it wasn’t his fault, not at all, he just found him like that, but he had to do something, Papa and Dad always taught him that if you had the power to help, even a little bit you had to do your best to do it._

_“Uncle Scott! Uncle Scott!” He screamed as he was nearing the backyard, he could see Uncle Scott and Aunt Allison with his parents in the back porch, talking and laughing, Cora on the floor near his Dad playing with some dolls. As he got closer, the adults, more alert now turned to see a 12 year old Daniel running like a mad men towards them screaming for his Uncle Scott, they stood up quickly and met him in the middle of the yard._

_“What’s up little man?” Asked Uncle Scott, a little worried._

_“You have to help him, now!” Daniel said, pleading, his face red from the running, he took his Uncle’s hand on his own and started tugging him in the direction he came running, with a force he didn’t knew he had._

_They ran a little over 5 minutes through the trees on the forest, asking questions that went unanswered, Daniel needed to concentrate so he didn’t lose the scent he was following._

_“Come on, faster we’re almost there!” Daniel exclaimed, he knew Papa and Dad were behind him, Aunt Allison had stayed with Cora, but he needed his Uncle Scott._

_Suddenly Daniel let go of his Uncle’s hand and ran forward quickly “Come on you have to help, Uncle Scott” he pleaded._

_Uncle Scott catched up with him and crouched in front of Daniel, at his feet was a dog, no older than 2 years, his fur was dirty and tangled, one of his legs was at an odd angle and he was whining very quietly in a lot of pain._

_“You can help him right, Uncle Scott?” said the boy with tears in his eyes, he was telling the dog some comforting words and carefully petting him._

_“Yeah little man, you did very good” Uncle Scott said, ruffling his hair “In fact, would you like to help him before I take him to the clinic?” Daniels eyes met his Uncle’s huge and hopeful._

_“Are you sure, Uncle Scott” said Daniel very carefully, as if he helped he would hurt the little dog “What’s wrong with him?”_

_“Well I see that he has a broken leg, see?” He pointed at the leg, little Daniel just nodded and sniffed a bit, but he was very intrigued as to how he would be able to help the little dog “See little man, he is in a lot of pain right now, and now that you found him we will be able to save him, but if we help him here, we will be able to make everything a little better sooner”._

_“What do I do, Uncle Scott?” he said, a determined look on his face, Uncle Scott just turned his head around, behind him Papa and Dad were watching all the scene unfold, when Dad nodded, Uncle Scott quickly turned around and looked at Daniel._

_“Ok little man, this is gonna feel a little weird but it’s no harm to you ok?” Uncle Scott asked, Daniel nodded, if he could do something to help the dog he would “Ok then, put your hand here, near the leg but not on  it on” he took his hand and placed it on the dog's shoulder “now little man, I want you to concentrate, Imagine that you see the pain, and it’s all black ink, Do you see it? Try really hard little man” he could hear Uncle Scott’s voice as he closed his eyes and concentrated really hard on black ink “Now I want you to pull that ink towards you, real slowly, very good little man, you are doing an amazing job” he felt a little pang on his hand, nothing big, just a little weird, he could feel like ants  were walking along his forearm and it tickled a little, this made him open his eyes and what he saw made him gasp a little, coming from his hand, black like ink was crawling up his arm and forearm, he turned to see his Uncle Scott and saw a reassuring smile, he then saw and felt that the dog was calmer and wasn’t whining anymore “very good little man, you can let go now”._

_As he let go the ink started to disappear, he looked at his Papa and Dad who wore proud happy smiles on their faces “What happened Uncle Scott?” he asked very quietly, stroking the dog’s fur, who was completely calmed know, probably asleep._

_“Well little man” Uncle Scott said, with a little smile on his face “You took some of his pain away, and you helped him to heal just a little bit so I can help him faster and with a lot less of suffering for him, you are a true hero little man” his Uncle Scott said as his smile got bigger and dragged him closer for a big hug, which Daniel returned with a lot of force trying to thank his Uncle for helping him and the dog..._

 

* * *

  

“Hey, are you there Daniel?” A voice returned him from his zone out.

“What? Oh yeah sorry, I tend to do that, you know, missing home and everything” he said as he took a little step back from Scott and Allison “So what were you trying to do man?” he said pointing at the rotting porch with a huge hole in the middle where Scott had been stuck.

“Oh you know, trying to see if it was still usable” he said shrugging, while Allison just rolled her eyes fondly.

“And I told you silly that you can just smell those...” she stopped abruptly and eyed Daniel “you know for some strong molds or humidity? I can smell it from here” said Allison a little nervous, Daniel knew why, he almost slipped on the smelling scent but Daniel was gonna play along.

“Yeah man! I can smell it too, and also” Daniel said as a matter of fact “You can tell, Scott, the wood is all green, see” he picked up a piece of the rotting wood and showed it to him.

Scott just looked at the piece of wood, then at Daniel, finally at Allison and pouted.

“Come on Scott, I’ll help you both here” Daniel said patting his Uncle’s shoulder.

 

\---

 

As soon as he was finished with the second wall Stiles, Danny lost interest 5 minutes after Daniel left the room in a hurry, he couldn’t understand why he was so nervous around Danny and Lydia, sure they were a little forward but they were just having fun, he would talk to Daniel that night just to calm his thought about his friends, from what he saw through the window, he, Scott and Allison were just fine destroying the backyard porch.

He went downstair to the kitchen to wipe his hands and get some water, he was a little worried, he hadn’t seen Derek the whole Day lurking in the shadows or telling someone that his job wasn’t done well enough.

Just as he opened the fridge door he heard cousin entering his cousin, he came out of the fride with two bottles of water a threw one at him.

“So? How was bonding with the pa...” said Stiles, almost losing it “Part of my friends that you’ve met?” Stiles was pretty sure that he just saved it with his comment.

“Oh they are great” Said Daniel, completely unfazed by Stiles’ comment “I’m helping Scott and Allison in the backyard, Danny and Lydia seem … cool?” he said a little unsure, Stiles knew he was a little uncomfortable with the advances so direct, he didn’t know he was so shy.

“Yeah, Dan, hey I wanted to say, they are not always like that you are just new and” he flung his arms around a little to point Daniel “you are not bad looking so, I’ll talk to them so they tone it down a bit, ok?” Stiles finished as he saw Daniels ears go adorably red “Aww Dan-Dan you don’t have to be embarrassed” he said as he took a step forward a took one of Daniels ears in his hands standing very closely.

 

\---

 

Derek had been out all day, picking up stuff for the remodeling of the house, he was exhausted but he had to take a little detour to the Hale House. When he arrived he sensed that Lydia and Danny had left, they were here in the morning so it wasn’t a big deal, outside on the backyard Allison and Scott were half working half playing, and in the kitchen was the obvious scent of Stiles, fresh, natural and warm, Stiles’ heart beating normally as usual, a bit faster than everyone else’s, and with him a scent that he didn’t recognize, but not because he didn’t know it, it was because he couldn’t point the scent in any way, not a feeling, color, food, chemical, anything, it was a scent that wasn’t there but it actually was.

He got irritated, he knew he was Stiles’ cousin, but no one with a scent like that was just a human, and he had to have Stiles make some tests or something to figure out what he was or if he was hiding something, he could not have another tragedy in his territory, he had already lost too much, and he was just barely trying to glue everything together, and he really was trying.

As he got near the house he catched the last sentence that came out of Stiles and the pinch or nervousness in the new heartbeat that he didn’t know “Aww Dan-Dan you don’t have to be embarrassed” he heard Stiles say in his mocking voice, when he got to the kitchen he froze in the threshold, Stiles had his hand on the guy’s ear, almost caressing it, and that sight gave Derek a feeling in the pitch of his stomach that he didn’t want to put to words.

Just as he stood at the door, Stiles looked at him with a goofy grin, the guy, Daniel turned around a jumped a whole step to get away from Stiles, ‘ _Good, he’s scared_ ’ Derek thought.

“Oh hey Derek, I was wondering where you went” Stiles told him, his heart beating just a little bit faster, Derek didn’t know why but that always made him smirk “This is my cousin I was talking about, Daniel” he said pointing at Daniel who had his eyes glued to the floor, when he heard his name he snapped out of it and waved his hand saying hello.

“Great” Derek said, gruff voice “Stiles I need to talk to you, in private.”

“Right” said Daniel awkwardly “I’m gonna go help Allison and Scott” with a very weird hurt look on his face, Derek didn’t linger on that face, he needed to know what was going on “nice to meet you Derek” and with that he went past him, as Derek walked into the kitchen.

“Well that wasn’t rude at all Derek” said Stiles a little annoyed “What the hell man, that is my cousin and I really like him, ok?” he said almost mad.

“Yeah, I could tell” said Derek in a very low voice, he wasn’t sure if Stiles heard him.

“What was that?” Asked Stiles, yeah he didn’t hear him so he was just gonna play coy.

“Stiles, did you tell him about us? About you?” he asked walking closer to Stiles near the kitchen island “He smells very particularly and if he comes from your mother’s family, he might be hiding something or doesn’t even know it yet, and we can’t have something new and unfocused right now, not after everything” Derek said a little rougher that he wanted.

“What are you talking about, Derek?” said Stiles verging on screaming “God you’re so paranoid, he is just visiting my father and I, he is no threat to you or the pack, why can’t you just trust for once in your life?” He said directly to his face, and Derek couldn’t hold it, he was annoyed by what he had seen, by his own stupid feelings, he was tired and most of all he hated when Stiles was upset, even if most of the times it was because of him.

“We can’t take risks and you know it Stiles” he said, with a stoic, firm, yet poisonous voice “You know what it all comes to when it’s about the pack, we need all the protection we can have because if we don’t we might lose more, and I for one am not ready nor do I want that, If the safety of the pack means that little to you then you should consider not being in it”.

He saw as Stiles recoiled as if he was just being slapped, his eyes big with hurt and doubt “I can’t believe you just said that to me, you know how much I’ve invested in the safety of this pack, of YOUR safety" jabing a finger at Derek's chest "if you can’t come to grips with knowing that I also know what I’m doing and am perfectly prepared to put this pack first then you have learned NOTHING over the years” Derek could hear the rage and disbelief in his voice “God I can’t believe I thought you had changed or learned something throughout the years, but you are still the same Alpha who thinks is better than anyone and thinks he has all the answers, well guess what buddy, this is also a family trait and is something you have forgotten. I’ll get my stuff, see you later Derek.” and with that he went out the kitchen and up the stairs leaving Derek there, standing taking all the word at once, as usual, Stiles could get to him in ways that no one could, he could make him see his mistakes with just a simple phrase and make him regret his always lack of use of words.

As he heard Stiles in the upstair bedroom gathering his stuff and muttering angry nonsense under his breath he didn’t catch that Daniel was standing near one of the big windows of the kitchen, his eyes big as plates and hurt radiating out of him.

How could his Papa talk about him like that?

How could he talk to his Dad about his pack like that when the most important thing to him was always his family, his pack?

 

\---

 

The ride to the Stilinski house was in complete silence, Stiles was gripping the steering wheel making his knuckles white, Daniel could tell he was fuming with anger.

Daniel on his part was struck on the fight between the younger versions of his Dad and Papa, he always knew that they bantered and were all over each other, but it was always in good faith, when they had a real rare fight over how to deal with something, it always ended an hour later tops, with both of them apologizing and getting to a mutual agreement with lots of kisses and inappropriate grunting for a house full of wolves.

When they arrived, they got out of the Jeep, Stiles hurried to the house and opened it, Daniel trailing behind him, he saw that the Sheriff was in the living room with some papers and a pizza for them “A vegetarian” he said, but Stiles told him he was tired, without a single glance to Daniel or his Dad he stormed up the stairs and closed the door to his bedroom loudly.

The Sheriff sighed as Daniel entered the living room and sat on the couch besides him “Fight with Derek?” the Sheriff asked Daniel, always knowingly.

“Yeah, I think so” not wanting to tell him that he had heard everything and was also hurting because of it “I was helping Scott and Allison and he just came for me and told me we were leaving, he didn’t even say goodbye to them” he told the Sheriff.

“Yeah, whenever Stiles has a fight with Derek, it always takes a little toll on him, he just worries” the Sheriff said glancing upstairs where Stiles was holed up in his room.

“Do they always fight like this?” Daniel wasn’t sure if he wanted an answer, but he had to find out now, right?

“Not always” the Sheriff answered “They are actually a pretty good team, they had to go through a lot of trouble before that, but now I guess they understand each other, they both have lost some things along the way, one more than the other, but they get each other, you know?” he continued “They always want what’s best for each other even when the other doesn’t see it or get it, they always go back and forth with this rope of caring and one day, it’s gonna snap. If my years have taught me something kid, when that happens, because it will happen, all that bottled up feeling they have for each other, be that what it might, it’s gonna come to the surface and consume them entirely, and I mean it in the best possible way, because in the end they’d do anything for the other”.

Daniel was completely impressed by the way his Grand Pop saw his parents relationship, even as their young, immature selves, but anything that he said could take the words from his Papa, so detached even from Dad, so cold and calculating. His Papa was right the last day he saw him, this was gonna be hard to not change something inside of him about how he felt for him, he would never stop loving him, but something was bound to change.

As both of them changed the subject, neither saw that Stiles was retracting from the stairs, one step at a time very carefully after hearing everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Never thought I'd be able to write almost 7000k words, but here they are, I'm in the middle of the 4th chapter, and planning on writing a little of the 5th today.  
> I'll probably update Sunday or Monday, I hope you liked it, I'm kinda proud of myself and having the best time writing this you have no idea!  
> Also, are you enjoying the multiple POV? I like writing it because it gives a sense of a whole for the story, Daniel seeing his young pack and parents relationship and Stiles and Derek feelings for one another and the things they think of Daniel, a stranger to them, any comments are greatly appreciated, and if you have a question you can leave them here or at my tumblr blaineswolf.tumblr.com  
> I hope you are enjoying this, there are some chapters that I just can't wait to write :)


	4. Waitress Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Daniel run, they get caught and two talks take place. With a dream memory and two waitresses ready for our favorite couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this, all mistakes mine.

It had been two days since the fall out with Derek, no one in the house talked about it, the Sheriff constantly at work and only having breakfast or dinners with the two boys, It wasn’t that they didn’t have to talk about it, they just talked circles around it, and Daniel? Daniel was damn relieved they didn’t talk about it, not only would he probably cave to his own disappointment of his Papa’s younger self, he would also, probably, cave and tell his Grand Pop or worse his Dad everything, and that was something he just couldn't risk, no matter what happened he still had a family, and he was damn well going to bring his Dad back, at least so he could smack his Papa senseless for all his youth mistakes.

As for Stiles, the Sheriff and Daniel, specially, could tell that he was struggling hard to stay away from Derek, not so much the pack as they still came to the house in those two days, play a video games or just hangout, but Daniel could tell that this Stiles was in a lot of ways like his dad, the physical closeness with his Papa was something he always craved, and Daniel was very much accustomed to see Dad slumped on the couch on those nights or weeks whenever Papa had to go and deal with something outside the territory, and this Stiles was no exception, he had been moping around the house for those two days like someone had stolen his puppy and Daniel was literally exhausted with all of the heavy sighing and the downcast eyes.

So he figured something that always bound to at least distract his Dad whenever Papa was away, take a run with him on the preserve and play wolf (this time It would have to be some sort of catch, because he obviously couldn't turn to his wolf and play like he would normally).

So after they had finished breakfast (Stiles almost having a whole toast this time) the Sheriff got up and patted his son’s back “Any exciting plans today son?” he asked, trying to start a conversation with Stiles who had been extremely quiet this past days.

“Nah” he said “Just hang here with my favorite coz’ you know?” said Stiles, with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes “How about you? What are you planning to sneak for lunch? Cheeseburger? Cheese Burrito? Some lard?” he said with no humor and a lot of sarcasm rolling his eyes deeply, that was another problem with pinning Stiles, he was snappy and a lot more judgemental.

The Sheriff just rolled his eyes at his son, went to the fridge and opened it, taking a container out and closing it again “No son, you favorite coz’ was kind enough to make me some lunch, I think is some sort of wrap and a lot of veggies” he said putting on his holster and coat, going to the door and saying out loud “I hope when I return you at least have messaged Derek because this is getting ridiculous son” and with that went out the door.

Stiles said nothing, just stood up and started gathering plates and taking them to the sink, sighing again and that was it, Daniel decided as he too stood up and took his plates to the sink.

“Hey Stiles, I was wondering” Daniel said carefully, with the best puppy eyes he could put out “Would you like to go for a run with me? It’s just” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck “Is what I used to do with Papa back home and, I don’t know, I kinda miss it.” He knew he was playing a dirty trick on him but something needed to change in order to see him at least distracted.

When Daniel finished his bit, he saw Stiles turn around with a soft look on his face, he nodded “Yeah man that would be good” patting his back as he went for the stairs “Give me 15 to get ready and then we can go, I know some good trails that we can go.”

‘ _I know a lot of them too, Dad_ ’ Daniel thought sadly ‘ _I’m used to run in them a lot with Papa_ ’, he turned around and went up the stairs also to get changed and brush his teeth, when the minutes passed he went to the porch and waited for Stiles.

“How about we take the Jeep to the park down the road and then we can take some of the trails up to the preserve?” Stiles said, sporting some serious running shorts, goofy ankle socks, bright running shoes a white t-shirt and a running vest above it, truly his Dad would always be a goofball when it came to running.

 

\---

 

To say that Stiles was having fun was an understatement, he didn’t remember the last time he was just so free and careless in the woods, when they arrived to the park, he and Daniel stretched a bit near the benches and started talking about pure nonsense, Stiles knew that Daniel missed his family, but also that he and his Dad were kind of fed up with his attitude for the last two days, and he could understand them, he had been snappy, moody and all around a bitch; he couldn’t help it though, there were so many things in his mind lately.

Was he doing something bad for not trusting Derek senses?

Was it bad to just enjoy some family time with Daniel?

Was Daniel scent so bad that he had to mistrust his own blood family for his pack?

What were those feeling that ate him at night when he thought of Derek smirking at him?

Would he be wrong in trying to connect with Daniel and the Pack at the same time?

And the one that always rounded his mood, Why did Derek always said that he didn’t care enough for the pack? Hadn’t he proven himself enough times? He always made sure he and the rest of the pack we’re secure and alive, but no Derek had to go and say things like the thing he said two nights ago.

“Come on! I’m gonna catch you if you don’t run!” he unfazed when he heard Daniel shouting just a couple of feet away, when the started running through the preserve’s trail, it had all been just a normal day of track, but suddenly Daniel pushed him screaming ‘You’re it’ and continued to run faster giggling like a little child.

And Stiles, well Stiles was just his normal self, he screamed ‘You’re gonna get it’ and pounced at the direction Daniel took off. They had been playing for half an hour when they arrived at a clearing, still pushing one another and laughing at every chance they got to.

Just as Stiles was tackling Daniel, they both stumbled on a rock on the floor of the forest and when crashing down “Oh my god! Are you alright?!” Stiles said as he heard a grunt coming from Daniel.

“Now you’ll get it old man!” Daniel said and started to wrestle with Stiles, they were both kicking and screaming, laughing hard as they rolled around the clearing playing like two siblings, and that’s when a very shirtless and sweaty Derek stumbled upon the clearing taking the sight in front of him.

 

\---

 

“Stiles” Daniel heard a voice, very faint and far away as he tried to wrestle Stiles to submission “Stiles!” that made the both of them stop dead on the floor, panting and still giggling a little bit, when they turned around they saw Derek, standing there in a pair of running shorts and a sweaty torso, they separated and stood up, Daniel glanced at Stiles to see his reaction, he saw Stiles dragging his eyes all through Derek’s body just to finish with them glued to the floor a faint blush creeping from his neck to his cheeks _'Somethings never change'_ though Daniel, almost smirking.

The silence in the clearing was almost loud, some ruffling of leaves by the wind and the echoes of the forest were the only things that broke it, so Daniel decided to break it “Hey Derek” he said, not very convinced if he was at all happy to see them, and if the glare sent his way was any hint of it, he would say that he was not happy to see him, at all.

“What are you doing here, alone, in the woods?” Derek asked turning his eyes to Stiles, not even acknowledging Daniel’s presence “I’ve told you a million times that you shouldn’t be alone here”.

“Well he is not alone is he Derek?” Daniel said, pissed off by Derek’s attitude, he couldn’t understand how this man could become his Papa, at that comment Stiles eyes snapped to Daniel’s face with a very shocked expression, eyes huge and mouth gaping, he turned his head around and finally talked “Yeah Derek, I’m here running with my cousin” he said, a little cold “And last time I checked you don’t tell me what I can or can’t do, do you?” he said with a bite on his tone.

“You know what?” Derek said, sarcasm bleeding on his voice “You are completely right, why do I even bother?” he said irritably, he turned around and when he was just about to leave Stiles took two steps and called him.

“No! Wait” he said, a little panicky “What were you doing here? Did you see us or something?” he said, a little strange emotion on his voice, almost like hope.

“Yeah” he said, not turning around, Daniel could tell he was lying, he probably had smelled them and came crashing through the woods to find them “I wanted your help with something that arrived today, but it can wait, I can see you are occupied at the moment” Daniel could hear a hint of hurt in his voice, but he just didn’t get it, he was the one putting both him and Stiles in this position in the first place.

“Oh, help” Stiles said, Daniel could tell that he deflated at that, he might thought that Derek was looking for him to talk about something. “Well I have nothing to do, and Daniel is gonna spend the afternoon with Dad, so if you promise to take me home at a reasonable hour, Dan-Dan here can take the jeep” he said a little hopefully.

Daniel on his part was very interested in knowing what Derek was talking about, maybe it had something to do with his Dad’s mark and he was not going to pass the opportunity to eavesdrop as much as he could, thankfully he had his Dad’s token, so he could follow them shortly after.

“Sure Stiles” Derek said, he had a new ring on his voice, an almost a smile could be seen, as if he wanted to be priority in the list of Stiles things to do “Come on to the house and I’ll take you to your house later” with that he turned around, smirked at Daniel and took Stiles’ softly by the neck and started walking with him in the direction of the Hale house.

“Dan-Dan, here take these” Stiles turned a little around and tossed him the Jeep’s keys, he had a bright smile on his face, and the mischievous light on his eyes had returned “Hope you don’t mind but Derek would go crazy without me in his life” Daniel stood there, taking those last words, almost the same in his Dad’s letter, and with a sigh he said “No worries Stiles, I’ll see you home”.

 

\---

 

They were standing near the kitchen island inside the Hale house, after Derek found Stiles and Daniel rolling on the floor of the forest, he got a pang of jealousy that he couldn’t nor he wanted to explain, it was weird, watching Stiles so open with someone he barely knew, but then Derek remember that this was Stiles, he was always open to new people, always with an inviting smile and confidence in his eyes, he always knew how to break the ice or stop an uncomfortable silence and that was just what made Stiles, well Stiles, there was no other way to describe him, he was, in a word, unique; and Derek was in no way ready to accept those kind of thoughts and feelings grow more that what they were, because he knew, once he let himself feel, he would be gone.

Watching Stiles now in the kitchen of his renovated house was another sight that he always liked, even with all they paint fumes and the new wood smells, the house was starting to smell and feel like a pack home, the scent of most of the pack lingering in different places of the house where they had been working non stop for the summer, trying to build something lasting for a new pack that had the potential to become a family.

Right now Derek and Stiles were hunched very closely, Stiles had in his hands the letter that Derek had found earlier in the morning, he was just getting ready for a quick trip to the hardware store, and maybe a detour to the Stilinski house, he had gone long enough without any type of contact with Stiles, and he was starting to get a little antsy, even if he would never admit to it; he was about to go out the house when he saw the envelope on the floor in front of the house door, he picked it up and turned it around, he saw a symbol that he had never seen before, a complete thick circle broken in three places, one piece gray, one piece black and one piece red, he sniffed the envelope to see if it had any distinct smell or some poisonous thing on the inside.

What he found completely lack of scent very disturbing, it was just like Daniel’s he couldn't just put a word to it, but knew that it was there, he still wasn’t sure if he should tell Stiles about his suspicions, and it was only because he really didn’t want to have another fight with him, where he, as usual, would blurt angry words that he never meant.

Right now as Stiles read the letter again, Derek took his time to fill his nostrils with his scent, he always had a clean scent, warm and inviting and it was something that always calmed Derek.

“... about something of the territory, right?” He barely heard, deep in his own thoughts “Derek? Hello? Derek? Man I’m talking here what’s up with you?” He asked, mocking him a punching him softly in the shoulder, Derek, as a wolf, loved those little physical contacts.

“Nothing, just … thinking the same” Derek tried to be nonchalant about it “I mean it doesn’t say much so we can get anything from it can we?” he said, leaning over to read it again.

 

> _We will take it, mark it and own it. No matter your little plan now or after._

 

“I mean” Stiles continued “We don’t know what they’re talking about, could be a person, the territory, the pack?” he asked, with a very unsure voice, Derek on his part was also worried, they had no leads as to where this could come from or why, but he hoped that they could decipher it before any attack. “And what does it mean, little plan now or after? Like they think we have a plan or we could plan something after we are attacked?” Stiles said.

“I don’t know” Derek said, rubbing his face with his hands “Why don’t we start with the symbol? Maybe see if we can come up with a hint of what this is all about” taking the envelope on his hands and showing it to Stiles.

“Sure Derek, I get it you need help, you need someone to research and as usual no matter what I’m gonna do it” snapped Stiles, suddenly angry.

“Stiles, you know that’s not...” Derek said, exasperated “Look the other day, it wasn’t that I didn’t trust you judgement” he started, just as he was about to continue Stiles started to move, as if he wanted to put some distance between them, Derek quickly but gently grabbed his wrist and looked at Stiles straight in the eyes “I didn’t, you know that I’m not good with words Stiles” he almost pleaded “But I have never thought that you would put the pack in danger no matter what, and I know that I always say things in the heat of the moment that I don’t even mean, but you have to understand, I just worry for the pack, after everything we’ve been through, I just need some sense of control and peace around here, ok?” He finished, looking at his hand holding Stiles’ wrist, softly.

Stiles followed his line of vision and Derek saw, out of the corner of his eyes, how his expression softened a little “I know Derek, but please, trust me a little, I’ll make sure that Daniel is not a threat or a loose cannon, ok?” he said, still looking down at his wrist “Just... trust me, that’s all I ask, because you know that I trust you and that you want what’s best for us” he finished, smiling softly and looking at Derek’s face.

Derek couldn’t, he was so close, his face so open and his eyes vibrating with the lights, so he did the only thing he could think of, he dropped Stiles’ wrist, took a step backward and cleared his throat “Um.. well, how about you take the note, see if you find something” looking down and not meeting Stiles’ eyes, he just hoped that Stiles wouldn’t be hurt “And yes Stiles, I trust you, believe me, if I didn’t you wouldn’t be the first person I looked for, so we could start dealing with this” he said, trying to put in words every ounce of trust he actually did have for Stiles.

“And about Daniel, I know he is your family” he hardened his voice, he wasn’t clear why, but he definitely didn’t trust Daniel, but he had to trust Stiles’ judgement on people “So I’ll you to deal with that, I just ask for you to keep me informed and don’t put yourself in danger, if you see so much as a hint that he isn’t trustworthy, you tell me and we deal with it, as a pack”.

“Ok Derek, I promise. Now if you can, can you take me home? I’m dying to eat something” Stiles said as his stomach growled, at that Derek just rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Tell you what” he said, still smirking at Stiles while they gathered the letter and envelope and started walking towards the entrance of the house “I’ll take you for a burger and some curly fries and then home” Stiles turned around quickly and with a bright smile he just nodded and hurried his pace towards Derek’s car.

Just as he was about to climb on the driver’s seat, a strong wind blew through the forest carrying a very distinct non scent that Derek almost didn’t catch, he wasn’t sure if it was a residual of Stiles, while he was playing with Daniel on the forest or if he was close right now, but one thing was for sure, he was gonna keep an eye on that kid.

As the tail lights of Derek’s car were disappearing from the view behind some trees, a pair of honey-green eyes peeked around a tree not very far away from the Hale House.

 

\---

 

The next day, Stiles convinced Daniel to go out for a cup of coffee to his favourite Coffee Shop “They have the most amazing Chocolate Cupcakes ever, dude” Stiles said enthusiastically as they came through the front door of the Shop; after his talk with Derek yesterday afternoon, Stiles whole demeanor had changed instantly, and even the Sheriff had noticed, when He arrived home that night, Stiles was preparing a Steak Salad (“The only steak you can have dad” Stiles had said when the Sheriff almost ran to the kitchen as he arrived and smelled the steak), Stiles was sure that Daniel and the Sheriff were just glad that bitchy and snappy Stiles was gone, and that was fine with him.

As they approached the bar on the coffee shop Stiles thought that this would be a good time to get to know a little bit about Daniel, or rather his family, after all Daniel was one of the only connection he had to his mother’s side of the family, and even though it had been years since he had talked or exchanged anything with them, he could feel that he had a really strong connection to Daniel, and he really wanted to keep that for the years to come, after all he wasn’t sure how long Daniel was staying with them.

So they ordered their beverages and a couple of cupcakes for each one, just as he was about to pay, the Cashier turned around and smiled at Stiles “Why don’t you go get us a table Dan-Dan?” he asked, as he watched Daniel turned slowly in search of a table with a very particular (and familiar) frown Stiles just turned around and handed the money to the cashier and waited for his drinks, he recognized her from the school.

“Heeey!” Stiles exclaimed lamely “You’re Megan right? You go to school at Beacon Hills?” he remembered seeing her here and there over the school, she was pretty, blond hair, pixie cut, dark green eyes and fairly olive skin, she was a shorter than him, but not by much, with a thin body, and a welcoming smile.

“Yeah” she said as she ran her hand on the front of her hair to check on her bangs, it looked almost like a nervous tick, “I’ve seen you with the lacrosse team and the Track team right?” she asked with a little smile.

“That’s me” he said patting his chest “Warming the bench for the teammates and making inappropriate jokes to the other teams” Stiles joked with a goofy smile on his face, Megan just chuckled and was about to say something as the barista came with his drinks and called his name, just as he was about to apologize to Megan and go to the table his Cousin was seated, Megan took the opportunity to say “Hey, why don’t you go and sit down and I’ll take your cupcakes in a bit, they are amazing when they are just a little bit warm” with a little smile on her face she turned from him and went to get the cupcakes.

Stiles just shrugged, took the drinks and made his way to the table near one of the windows, Daniel was there, seated with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a frown that could clearly be in the same league as Derek’s, also there was something in this whole demeanor that really made Stiles  think of Derek, he just wasn’t clear on what exactly.

“Sorry, man” Stiles said as he places one of the cups in front of Daniel “Got to talk to Megan, the cashier, she goes to our school” he explained as Daniel took a sip from his cup.

“Yeah, I saw” Daniel said, dryly, looking out the window “That’s why you wanted to come here? Gonna ask the pretty cashier out on a date?” He asked accusingly, taking a glance at her.

“What? No Dan, I’m just really a fan of the cupcakes here and I wanted you to taste them” He said, not making a big deal of his cousin’s tone “Also I really wanted to ask about your parents, I mean, I’m getting to know you, but I don’t know anything about them, you know?” he continued, as Daniel turned his gaze and locked his eyes on Stiles’ face, there was a little look he had, something close to nostalgia “I mean if it’s cool, I know you probably missed them a lot, but I just hardly know anything about my mother’s side of the family, and I want to take the opportunity of you being here to learn a little more and maybe create some kind of solid bond with you.” He finished, a little hopeful.

“Yeah, I get it” Daniel said “Well, my D... mom is quite active actually, not in the sporty kind of way, just she has all this energy all the time, it sometimes makes Papa crazy” with smile on his face “um... she... she is always coming up with this plans for family time, like dinners and play times on the garden or down the park near the house. Sometimes she bakes just for the sake of baking, or because someone in the house had a rough day, she is always worrying about everyone being ok and feed and happy” Daniel had a torn look on his face, like he was remembering something very hard and lost.

“Well she sounds like a delight, and just like how I remember my mom, I’m sure is hard being away from them, right?” He asked, he knew what it was to remember something like that, everytime he thought of his mother. “What about your, Papa? You call him that right?” he asked, suddenly Daniel’s face got harder, he still had the longing look on his face, but something on his eyes said that it was even more painful to talk about his father.

“Yeah, Papa, he is, well he is strong, like physically but also mentally, he lost some things throughout the years, family and such and it made him a little rough around the edges” Daniel talked about him like the greatest hero that had just lost his way “But he is great actually, he loves us very much, and my … mom is actually like the best person in the world for him, they kind of work together, you know? Like Papa is all aggressive and angsty but a cuddle bear on the inside, and … mom is always cheerful and smiles but if anything happens that could endanger someone from our little family, she can just be just as though.”

Just as Stiles was gonna ask more questions, Mandy arrived with their cupcakes in a little card box “Here you go” she said happily, placing the box in front of Stiles “I just put them to go, I didn’t know how long you would be here” she smiled down at Stiles, placing a hand on her hip and the other resting on the chair’s back.

“Oh that’s great, Mandy” He said returning her smile, Daniel on his part was sending daggers her way, he had crossed his arms once again. “We were just talking and stuff, I don’t know how long we will be here” he took the box and dragged it in front of Daniel, took out one of the cupcakes and offered it to him “Here Dan-Dan have one, they are amazing, and Mandy here says that if you eat it a little warm they are to die for” he said with a smile to Daniel and Mandy.

Daniel took the cupcake still frowning as Mandy said “So... I got to return to my shift” she said, looking a little unsure “But... um... I was wondering, if you are not doing any...”

“I want to go, I don’t feel very well, Stiles” Daniel interrupted, he was standing up and placing the cupcake on the box, again, closing it and taking it under his arm, taking his cup on the other hand “Thank you for the service” he said to Mandy, with a cold look as he started walking towards the entrance, he turned around and sent Stiles an impatient glare “You coming?” he said, Stiles just sat there, completely unsure of what had just happened, he got up, sent an apologetic smile to Mandy and said “Sorry, he just misses his family, I’ll see some other time, take care” he smiled a once more and went to find Daniel.

“What the hell man?” Stiles said, not understanding his cousin “What’s gotten into you? She was trying to be polite” a little exasperated by Daniel’s behavior.

“Yeah, yeah you would have loved that” Daniel retorted “We were talking about something important, at least to me and she just rudely interrupted us, I can walk, you should go there and flirt some more, Stiles” he said, starting to walk towards the road to the house “And I just told you, I don’t feel very well, so I’ll just take a shower and go to sleep, see you home”.

And not giving Stiles a minute more to respond, he strutted quickly down the street and turned left on the corner, leaving Stiles opening and closing his mouth.

“What the hell just happened?”

 

\---

 

Daniel knew, he knew that he wasn’t allowed, nor did he had any right to throw a tantrum like a 6 year old, but just seeing someone that wasn’t his Papa giving all that attention to his Dad, was just not cool for him, even with the token and his wolf almost completely dormant the instinct to keep pack was always present on him, and the two most important parts of his pack were his Papa and Dad, no matter what age they had, or even if they were a rude, grumpy wolf or a goofy sarcastic kid.

After he left Stiles near the coffee shop, he walked all they way to the Stilinski house, on his way he took a cupcake out of the box an tasted it, Stiles was right they were very good cupcakes, but his Dad’s were best.

He arrived to his Grand Pop’s house and went directly to the kitchen where he threw the box on the table and went up the stairs; after a relaxing shower he went to his bedroom and tried to sleep, he tossed and turned for a while, even heard when Stiles arrived home and even checked on him, he laid there just breathing the comforting scent of his Grand Pop’s house... some things never changed.

 

* * *

 

_Daddy and Cora were really excited, it was a Sunday and it was, according to Daddy’s calendar, Stilinski-Hale Family Day, they would wake up not so early but not late, go to their favorite diner for Blueberry pancakes and Chocolate milkshakes (Vanilla/Banana for Papa, because ‘You still love the Abs’) and a whole day down the beach or a Zoo or someplace nearby that they would enjoy and run and play, well mostly Cora, Daniel and Dad._

_They were just about to enter the Diner near the highway, Dad always said that it was the best one, and that it had the best memories for him and Papa, so they went as frequently as they could. An 8 year old Daniel was holding Papa’s strong hand as little 6 year old Cora was holding Dad’s and sucking on her thumb as they approached their usual booth, Daniel always liked to sit alone on one side, and ever since he could reach the table he always asked for it, Cora still used the high chair for the table and his parents sat in front of him, a perfect Sunday in Daniel’s opinion._

_“So kids” Dad said, clapping his hands with a goofy grin on his face, he was seated next to big window of the diner, trapped by Papa on the other side “Are you ready for THE BESTEST PANCAKES EVER?” He said enthusiastically “If you get your beautiful puppy eyes, you can even ask for Mickey Mouse shape, how does that sound?” he was now looking at Cora, who was excited to get her shaped pancakes, screaming “Yeah Daddy, but I want Minnie mouse, she is a girl like me and she has a pretty pink ribbon” at his Papa as he ran his hand through her hair and kissed her temple. “We’ll ask princess, we can even add the Strawberry ribbon, how about that?”._

_They started talking about pancakes and breakfast, when waitress got closer to them, eyeing the little family, she was tall and blond, with her hair on a messy bun on top of her hair, she was walking very particularly towards them as Daniel heard his Dad mutter “Great, we had to get her”, as he put his hand on Papa’s knee._

_“Well if it isn’t the Diner’s favorite family” the waitress said, Daniel could see his Dad rolling his eyes and Papa tensing up a bit, he just didn’t understand “Well Derek, your children are getting bigger and bigger, and even more handsome if I may say so” she said, looking at Daniel and winking at him, he just flushed and looked at his lap._

_“Yeah Deniss, my kids” his Dad said, with a tone that was usually saved for when he and Cora made a mess in the kitchen “Are the perfect balance of beauty and intelligence, just like his parents” as he padded Papa’s arm._

_“Well aren’t you proud?” She said smirking at him “So, Derek the usual for you?” she said as she leaned towards Papa, placing one hand on her hip and the other on the table “I guess you need to eat all your protein, in order to keep that body of yours, Am I right?”_

_“Oh thank you” Papa said, he was frowning now and Daniel hated when Papa frowned, it always meant someone was in trouble “But I get plenty of protein back home, just as I need it” he said and put his arm around Dad, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. “And yes, that would be the usual for all of us, and some strawberries on the Minnie Pancakes for Cora, David knows how to cook them, thanks Deniss” he said, Papa passed the menus to Deniss and turned around and started talking to Dad about the day and where they were going on family day._

_Daniel saw as Deniss huff and roll her eyes as she walked toward the counter, throwing the menus with a little force, and ringing a bell to announce that a new order was placed, he turned around and heard the last bit of conversation between his parents._

_“... Hate that she is always like that, like the Children and I are not even here” Dad said, very slowly and a little flustered, Cora was oblivious to the whole scene, as soon as they had arrived she got some crayons and a piece of paper to draw, probably, a princess “She has to know that you are m...” his Dad stopped suddenly and gazed outside the window “That you are with your family and it’s awful and not at all appropriate to throw herself at you, at least not in the presence of our children” he finished a little sad._

_“You can say it, you know?” Papa said to his Dad’s ears, they always thought that if they did this no one would hear them, Papa was sometimes the worst wolf ever. “I love when you say that I’m yours, because I am and no one will ever be close to what you are to me or the pack, no one could ever replace or give me the things that you have given me, like a family, children, a smile, happiness, a few years lost of my life because I’m always worried that someone might take you away, the new gray hairs because your cubs have your exact same energy, and so much more that made me, if you want in other words, choose to be yours as long as you’ll have me” Dad was looking at Papa with a smile on his face, Daniel could hear his heart going crazy on his chest, but it was normal when his parents were this close._

_Just when Daniel was about to ask if they could go the beach, wanting to get a little attention from his parents, they just moved forward and kissed each other, long and slow, he never got what was so great about kissing? What if the other had bad breath, like Uncle Scott in the mornings after the full moon? Ugh kissing was gross and he had to stop them, because also, some people were staring and cheering for his parents._

_“Daddy! Papa!” Daniel scolded his parents “Why do you always have to embarrass us on family day” he said smiling at his parents, no matter what he saw, he always knew they were the best parents he could ever ask for._

_“Well little Dan, is impossible not to, Papa here is irresistible like that” Dad said with a wink and kissed Papa’s smile again, as Cora and Daniel went ‘EEEEEEEEEW’”_

 

* * *

 

Daniel woke up suddenly, tears streaming down his face, clutching the token from his Dad, he always remembered his Parents like that, completely in love and silly with each other, taking care of the other and their children; but now, Daniel had a Derek with his temper and trust issues and a Stiles not sure of himself, doubting his place on the pack.

“I’m gonna fix this Daddy, I promised Papa I would return you to him, to us and that is something I will keep, no matter what Derek and Stiles do, I’ll always fight for our family” Daniel said very quietly looking out the window as he tried to get sleep again.

When Daniel’s breathing was even and was asleep, the Sheriff entered the room and tucked him in, he ran a hand his soft hair and sighed “Sleep tight, Little Dan” he whispered as he looked down at him.

Neither of them was yet aware that the full moon was just 3 days away and that could only mean trouble.

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I love feedback, on the story and the writing style, I want to improve as much as I can.  
> I can't believe it but the chapters are actually growing word wise and I love it! We are already at almost 18k! And is only the fourth one!!
> 
> Next some Deaton, wolf problems, and a little puppy makes an appearance in a dream
> 
> Any comments here or at blaineswolf.tumblr.com


	5. Of Dreams and Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has a nightmare, tries to steal from a veterinarian and remembers his own pack. Stiles does a test, has a fight and feels the feels. Derek fights, understands something and dreams of a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a day late sorry about that! But I hope this monster of a chapter makes you forgive me, it's 10411 words so ...  
> I really hope you like this, and please leave a comment if you like or have a comment about something, I love those.  
> I can't believe we're almost at 30k words and are not even down the middle!  
> Ok a warning, there is a Panic Attack in this chapter, I've read about them and tried to research some, but I have never had one, nor have I ever seen one, so at least I hope is a good representation and not to triggery.

It had been two days since he left Stiles on the coffee shop by himself and things in the Stilinski house were awkward to say the least, Stiles always trying to catch Daniel alone so they could have a chat, talk about what made Daniel lash out like he did in the middle of the shop and to a girl who didn’t even know what was going on.

Daniel on his part had made it an impossible task for Stiles, he always was glued to the Sheriff every time he got home or the times when Stiles seemed to want to talk to him, he always made some kind of excuse to leave the room or go to bed early. He also seemed to be spending a lot of time down at the Station with the Sheriff, delivering a healthy lunch, or just stopping by to help him with paperwork or transcribe things on the computer; even with the awkwardness with Stiles, Daniel always enjoyed this time with his Grand Pop, he was always happy to see him down the office helping him and chatting with him about everything but specific cases, obviously.

“Hey Dan, are you alright?” Asked the Sheriff on the afternoon of the second day, they were in his office, surrounded by paperwork that still needed to be classified and ordered from different cases, it was well after 8 and it was almost time to head home.

“Yeah Uncle S, Why?” Daniel asked, he had been feeling sort of off for those couple of days, and he couldn’t point as to why that was happening, he hadn’t taken off his token or did anything differently, maybe the ‘fight’ with Stiles was taking a toll on him.

“I don’t  know kid, you just look shaky and kind of pale” he said, as he stood up and placed the back on his hand to his forehead “Are you getting sick? Do you think is the flu or something? Do you hage a fever?” He asked quickly, Daniel could see and appreciate the worried look the Sheriff was sporting.

“No, I don’t get sick often, Uncle S” Daniel said, he did feel kind of jittery and weak, but he hadn’t put any attention to it “Maybe is some stomach bug or something, no need to worry” he tried to smile and reassure his Grand Pop, he had always loved all the attention he and Cora got from him all of their lives.

“Must be the full moon tomorrow eh?” the Sheriff said, a glint of a smile on his face, he was joking of course, he didn’t know; as soon as Daniel heard that his stomach dropped, he had forgotten about the full moon and what that could mean with the token and his dormant wolf, maybe the pull of the moon was making him feel off.

“The full moon? What do you mean?” He said with a shaky voice “Hey Uncle S, I think is time to go home don’t you?” He asked, he wanted to avoid the conversation no matter what.

“You know what kid?” the Sheriff said, looking at the clock on the wall of his office “You are right, Stiles must be waiting for us with some dinner and we sure need some rest after today’s work don’t you think?” He said smiling at Daniel as he started to gather the papers and staking them in order, he turned around and put his Sheriff coat and grabbed his keys “Let’s go have a good night’s sleep and if you don’t feel any better tomorrow, we sure as hell going to the doctor, understood kid? You tell me” he said with a stern look and fond eyes.

“Sure Uncle S, thanks, I bet it’s nothing” Daniel told him, looking at his Grand Pop and smiling weakly.

 

\---

 

When they arrived home, they found Stiles on the family room, with the TV on, a bowl of popcorn in his lap, laughing at whatever movie he was watching.

“Hey guys!” Stiles said chearfully as he saw them entering the room “I made some Mac & Cheese, and some salad” he said turning to the Sheriff “If you want some of the cheesy goods, father-o-mine, you’ll have your rabbit food, Understood?” Stiles said, half joking, half serious, pointing a finger at his dad.

“Sure son, whatever you say” said the Sheriff, patting his son on the head and walking toward the kitchen.

“Hey Dan, my man, Dan-Dan, Dan-Man” Stiles said as he waved at Daniel.

“Hey Stiles” he said, he wasn’t sure what to do, he wanted to be near him, but with the new found feeling of the full moon and the ‘I have no idea what to tell you about the coffee shop’ he wasn’t really sure what to do “So... um... I’m gonna go lie down, I don’t feel very well, I’ll see you tomorrow, good night” he turned on his heels and went to the stairs “Good night Uncle S, see you in the morning, I’ll tell you how I feel, have a good night” he called as he was climbing up the stairs.

He went directly to his room, took his shirt off and sat on the bed, everything felt hotter, the atmosphere was suffocating him, he knew it was his wolf, something was wrong with his token or the magic, or his Dad’s spark was starting to fade; he started to panic, not only would Derek and the pack would be able to smell his scent and start questioning him, he didn’t know what would happen if his wolf got free, after all he had lost his anchor, his family, all of the time he had been here, he hadn’t had the time to grieve properly; the loss of his Dad, the one that always calmed him and made him laugh, baked him and made sure he was alright in school and projects. His Papa, always challenging him to be a better person, a better wolf, a better man; helping him with his wolf training and running, watching movies with him or just talking about anything and everything, comforting him with a pat on the head, a tight hug or just a shove on the shoulders.

Cora and the pack, their family time, running on the full moon, playing wolf, scenting each other and howling at the moon, all the barbecues and sunday lunch they had, helping his cousins control their wolves when they were little children, teaching them to take care of the humans and being a little bit less aggressive with them; he just didn’t know what to do or what to think, he had lost everything, but he couldn’t let himself fall, he had come this far, he had to be strong for them, his family, his pack, his parents, his sister.

As all the thoughts swamped his head, he crumbled onto the bed, hugging his legs and rocking his body, trying to calm himself and breathing some of the comforting scent of his Grand Pop’s house and like that after what felt like hours, his eyes finally started to drop...

 

* * *

 

_“You failed Daniel, your father and I always knew you were weak” he was standing in front of his house, but the house was broken, burned, pieces of ash floating all around the clearing where the house once stood proud, the smell of fire, burned wood and smoke penetrated every single one of his pores, permeating them, marking them. Directly in front of his house he could see his Papa’s broad back, he was looking at the remains of the house “You did this you know?” His Papa’s voice continued “You were too weak to change anything, you killed him and now you’re killing me”._

_As his Papa turned around he could finally see his eyes, long gone was the greens and blues of his Papa’s warm eyes, instead, a deep black color replaced it; in his Papa’s arms the lifeless body of his Dad, throat cut open by fangs, body marked deeply by claws._

_“Don’t you see boy, you never had control” his Papa spat “you and all your weakness took him from us, you did this” he could see the hate in his Papa’s eyes as he accused him, but that couldn’t be, he would never harm them, not anyone on the pack, he had his anchor, he had his family, he would always protect them._

_He tried to reason with his Papa, say something to make it better but all that came was a low menacing growl, ripping the silence of the night, he took a look around to see where it had come from, and when he turned his nuzzle down to the ground he saw directly under him a puddle of dirty water and with the full moon reflection he saw it, looking up at him stood the wolf, powerful, black with two stripes that started on the points of its ears, growling through its bloody teeth and eyes electric blue._

_“Gonna finish kid? Go ahead, so I can be with them again” His Papa screamed powerful and angry taking a step towards the wolf, the wolf took a step forward and pounce to the figure infront of him, holding his dad, with a menacing bark he jumped on his back paws and sank it’s teeth on his Papa’s throat._

 

* * *

 

 “NO!!” Daniel woke up with a startle, jumping of the bed and falling hard on the floor of his bedroom, he dragged himself to the corner of the room and hugged his legs tightly, he couldn’t breath.

 

_**‘What have I done?!** _

_**‘I killed them, all of them!’** _

_**‘No! This couldn’t end like this, please, please, please...’** _

 

“...buddy, breath, here with me come on” he could faintly heard, he had his eyes closed and was rocking back and forth, trying to get some air on his lungs “Come on with me, one, two, three” he could hear a little clearer; someone took his hand and placed it near their heart “Come on buddy, Dan-Dan feel that? That’s my heart, feel how my chest rises and falls one at a time come on Dan-Dan” the soft voice kept saying, he could feel the heart pounding, slow and steady, the chest rising and falling, one breath at a time no worries, just getting air in and out, he could do this.

He started breathing again after ten minutes, his heart calming and trying to imitate the second one near his palm, steady and firm, oxygen flowing through his body, the tears that rolled down his eyes already drying and his vision clearer, he could see his Grand Pop, a worried look on his face, on hand grasping his own hand on his chest, the other behind his neck, comforting and strong anchoring him to the floor.

“You had me worried kid, good luck Stiles was up a little late and he sleeps like a rock, it’s almost two in the morning but I heard you tossing and turning.” his Grand Pop, always helping him, always there for him, he couldn’t, he needed this just for a moment at least.

He surged forward and trapped the Sheriff in a bone crushing hug, his face where the neck and the shoulder joined, breathing the scent that could never change “I’m sorry” he said, in the tiniest voice “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, please, I’m so sorry” he was pleading, he wasn’t sure at that moment who or why but he just did it, and the Sheriff let him, patting his back and doing soothing circles on his shoulder blade.

After a while he had finally calmed enough to separate himself from his Grand Pop, as they stood up, he glanced at the window, outside high in the sky the almost full moon was laughing at him, this was the pull and he needed to do something right away.

“Hey, wanna talk about it?” Sheriff asked, his forehead and brows frowning with a worried look, but Daniel couldn’t afford to lose anymore time.

“No, I mean yes, but just tomorrow? It was a bad dream, It happens when I’m away from home and you know, I just miss my... my parents” he said, trying to look anywhere but his Grand Pop’s eyes.

“Ok kid, but just for tonight I’ll let you sleep but please, promise me, if you want to talk or ever feel lonely just talk to me or Stiles. Hell talk to Scott, he is a good guy, but don’t bottle up again ok?” He said as he placed a hand on his shoulder to draw him to another hug, this time shorter and no so tight.

“Now go to sleep and we’ll talk tomorrow, I have a late ship so we all have a nice morning to sleep and have breakfast, how about it?” as he separated from Daniel, the Sheriff had a sort of hopeful smile on his face, like he couldn’t wait to spend a breakfast with two of his favorite people and to that, Daniel could never say no.

“Sure thing Uncle S” Daniel said, smiling a bit but making sure it was sincere “I would love that, and tell you what I’ll even make some waffles with real bacon.”

“You spoil me kid” he said, laughing a bit a going to the door “You spoil me too much, just don’t let Stiles talk you out of it” and with a wink he went out the door and closed it.

When he was gone Daniel sat on his bed, clutching the token again, he needed to do something right now, it was almost 3 in the morning yes, but he could sneak out and try and find something, he just had to think... Deaton! He had herbs, something was bound to help, once there he could use the token a bit, _‘In case of emergencies right?’_ , and search for a herb or something that could help him.

He waited a half hour, while he changed into black pants and a black hoodie, to give time for his Grand Pop to finally even his breathing, and as soon as he heard that he went to his window opened it and climbed down to the garden and started running carefully to Deaton’s Clinic as silently as he could.

He was so lost on his thoughts, that he never saw two pairs of yellow orbs tainted with black near the trees in front of the house.

 

\---

 

He was in front of the backdoor to Deaton’s Clinic, his Papa had told him that if he ever was in trouble but couldn’t reach the pack, he should always come here, a safe haven for them. Deaton was always cryptic about everything he said and how he said it, but Daniel always loved spending time here with him and his Dad, he loved the smell of some of the herbs Deaton stored in his clinic; but what he loved the most was the animals, sometimes they were afraid of him, after all he was a wolf, but he was also a human and he always tried to be gentle and reassure the animals in every way possible with the help of Uncle Scott.

He remembered that there was a way to bypass the mountain ash near the door, he had to flick a little handle down a crack of the wall near the door so a little free trapdoor could open, he went with the whole process as he remembered and finally a little door opened near the backdoor, he got closer and crouched in front of it, he could already smell faintly the scents of some of the herbs and ointments that Deaton kept there, with a sigh he got on the floor and entered the clinic.

 

\---

 

He was searching frantically through the cabinets of Deatons practice room, he remembered that his Papa said that sometimes when he or someone on his pack was having trouble with the pull of the moon or had started to change to a permanent anchor and the control was shaky, his mother always gave them some kind of special brand of Wolfsbane tea to calm the wolf a little, give it something to concentrate with, he just couldn’t remember what it was.

“I see my silent alarms always work” someone said behind him, he wasn’t paying attention trying to be as quick as possible to get out before, well this happened. “And who might you be, and what should I tell the police?” as he turned around he could see a younger Deaton in front of him, not frowning mad, he actually had his mocking stare as usual, like he knew everything (and probably did) but would never dream to tell you.

“No!” Exclaimed Daniel, as he turned around and let the hoodie fall of his head “Please, I wasn’t trying to... I wasn’t...” How could he explain that he was looking for a certain herb to calm his wolf? Deaton knew about everything Supernatural, but he didn’t know him and if he told Derek or the Pack, he wouldn’t know how to explain.

“Oh, so you were not trying to steal from me at” Deaton said, quirking an eyebrow up and looking down at his wrist watch “Four in the morning?”.

“No, sir” he said stumbling on his words “I mean yes, sir... I mean um... please just let me go, I promise never to come back, just don’t call the police” Daniel was starting to panic, he had his hands open in front of him frantically trying to see if he could escape, but knowing Deaton, he probably had all his barriers up, so he did the only thing he thought “I’m Stiles’ cousin, I’m visiting, you know Stiles? Scott’s best friend?” He asked hopefully, at least if he was caught like that he would tell the Sheriff he was trying to make quick easy money or something, even if it would kill Daniel to see a disappointed face on his Grand Pop’s face.

“Oh you are Stilinski’s cousin are you?” He said, a faint wicked smile on his face “Well I could’ve sworn you were someone else’s family, but I guess that’s just my mistake” he said as he pointed towards the door that lead to the front desk “See I’m gonna let you go with a warning, but I’m gonna have a talk with your cousin and the Sheriff...”

“Oh my God” Daniel exclaimed, panic rising through his body, Deaton had a hand on his shoulder guiding him to the front door, where the sign was flipped to Closed “Please, please don’t I didn’t take anything, I swear I wasn’t trying to take money I was just... I just...” he didn’t know how to continue, he was babbling.

Deaton opened the front door and pushed him outside “We’ll see” he said, finally. As Daniel was about to bolt into the night and pray to anyone that Deaton wouldn’t he heard his voice again “Oh, and I think you forgot this” he took his hand to the pocket of his coat and took a little bottle throwing it to him, Daniel caught it with a swift movement at took a look at it, the bottle had 5 little white pills inside “Take two tomorrow and two the day after, Daniel” and with that he closed the door and disappeared down his clinic.

Daniel stood there, frozen with the bottle of pills in his hand, when he took a closer look he saw that the bottle had a little inscription in it “Yellow Aconite” the exact thing that he was looking for, it was the same type of Wolfsbane Papa told him his mother used to give to her pack.

 

\---

 

Stiles was sitting in the kitchen table the next morning, it was early, it was so early, Derek wanted to meet with the pack before the preparation of the full moon night, but, Did he have to meet them at 8 a.m. on a Summer day? Stiles just sat there, in front of him two pieces of toast and a steaming cup of coffee, he scrubbed his face with the palm of his hands and sighed, he had to go, he didn’t want to give Derek anymore material to say that he didn’t put the pack first, sure they had talked, but Stiles knew that Derek was very volatile and that he always took notice on the little things, like when Stiles said something stupid about werewolves in general and Derek would roll his eyes exasperated, with a tiny smile on his face that Stiles loved and was only for him... _‘Wait, what? Nah it’s this ungodly hour, Stiles, stop thinking stupid things’_ he said to himself, when he heard someone coming down the stairs.

“Good morning, coz” Said Daniel, when he entered the kitchen, he patted Stiles on the back with a little force, making him spill a little of the coffee he was drinking “What are you up today?” he asked with a huge smile on his face.

“Well aren’t you on an a good mood Dan, and after the last two days...” he teased, poking Daniel on the ribs.

Daniel batted his hands away laughing “Yeah, about that, sorry man, I was just” he Daniel continued, helping himself to a fresh cup of coffee “missing my family you know? Was a couple of rough days, but I talked to Uncle S and we have a breakfast slash morning plan today, so... yeah I apologize really” he said, with an ashamed look on his eyes.

“No man I get it, it’s hard to be away from the people you love” Stiles said, sympathetically “But yeah, I don’t know what you and Dad talked about, but you know you have me too right?” He asked standing up and getting closer to his cousin, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezing a little “If you ever want to talk or have a bro day, or a coz day in this case, you just say the word and I’m your man ok?” he said smiling widely.

“I know Stiles, thanks” Daniel looked a little misty and had a very particular smile on his face, nostalgic again “How about tonight?” he said a little hopeful.

Stiles tried to be as polite and reassuring as he said “Dude crap, sorry, today is not good for me, I have some things to do on the Hale house and we are gonna stay there for the night, but... um... you know what let me get back to you on that ok?” He asked a little quicker than he wanted, If he had to perform a little test to see if he could be introduced with the pack as a whole he had to get to Derek’s as quickly as possible.

“Yeah Stiles, don’t worry I get it, as I told you” Daniel said, a little defeated “I have morning plans with your Dad and then I was planning on running and grab some things to make dinner so, if you gonna get here just let me know, ok?”.

“Cool, now come here” Stiles said opening his arms wide “give your favorite cousin a hug so I can go” he saw Daniel hesitating a little before he rushed to his arms and hugged him a little to tight “umph, ok Dan-Dan don’t kill your favorite cousin” he said laughing as Daniel let him go with a little blush on his face “Now I’ll call you later ok? See ya!” He said as he ran towards the front door “And don’t let my father have any bacon dude, he knows the rules!” he went out the door, climbed his jeep and took the road to the Hale house.

 

\---

 

“No” was the first thing Stiles heard as he entered the kitchen in the Hale house, he hadn’t even said hello to Derek who was standing there in the middle of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands, stupid black tight jeans and a stupid burgundy henley that hugged him like a sin, his usual scowl in place and he was looking outside through a large window.

“I haven’t even said Hello Derek, what do you mean ‘no’?” Stiles said exasperated, he knew that his heart was beating like a maniac, he was very nervous to ask Derek if he could bring Daniel to the pack’s full moon night, he knew that it was risky, but if he had magic he could be a little help and also he was family and Stiles had a connection with him that he couldn’t explain.

“Hello Stiles” Derek said, behind his mug “I can hear your heartbeat loud and erratic, you are nervous and anxious and if I know you like I do, either you did something stupid or you want something stupid, or both” he finished with a taint of mockery on his voice.

“Oh so for that you know me!” Stiles exclaimed a little surprised of Derek making fun of him and not at all hurt by the implication of what he had said, Derek just turned around and lifted an eyebrow, expecting his answer “Ok, ok, but it’s not... I mean I don’t think it’s stupid, but It could be hard, you know for you and the pack” Stiles said, looking at the floor a little worried about Derek’s reaction.

“Well, you can tell us in a bit, they are here so...” Derek said, when Stiles finally heard cars parking outside the house, the ruffle of leaves in the forest’s floor and the stomping of various pairs of feet.

“You must be a tyrant Derek!” he heard Isaac shouting as he entered the house “Making us coming at this hour? ON A SUMMER DAY?” he said a little scandalized.

“I agree Derek” Scott said, entering the house with Allison in tow and Lydia behind her with Danny.

“Big Brother, don’t listen to them they are just lazy and they need to learn” finally arrived Cora and Boyd, she was as usual walking like she was the best wolf in the area and had complete control over everyone just because she was the alpha’s sister, and Stiles didn’t like her one bit, also it didn’t help that she always was head to head with him and any of the plans he had, that usually were the ones that worked. “Oh and yes! Our own little human token is here” she said, teasing Stiles with a smile that never reached her eyes “What brilliant plan your mind has cooked for us this full moon, Stilinski?”

“Cora” he heard Derek say, as he was about to answer her with a snarky acid comment of his own; this was his relationship with her ever since she had returned, she was always trying to get between him and Derek whenever they were alone, and Stiles didn’t think any of it, he actually understood, they were family and one that both had thought dead for years, so he always just sassed with her or rolled his eyes and ignored her.

“Ugh whatever Derek” she said when she sat on the kitchen table with everyone else.

“So about tonight...” started Derek but Stiles was against a clock here, depending on the packs reaction he had to act quickly in order to invite or not Daniel, depending on what Deaton said.

“Wait!” he exclaimed as everyone on the kithcen turned their heads towards him “Um...” he scratched the back of his neck “Derek can I? You know with the whole pack here, I want to ask for something” he said, expecting a no from Derek, when he saw that Derek just sighed and told him to go on with his hand he smiled broadly, watching Cora roll his eyes right next to Boyd.

“So, you all know my cousin Daniel, right?” he said as Allison, Danny, Scott, Isaac and Lydia nodded, meanwhile Cora and Boyd just continued looking at him “Well he is from my mother’s side of the family, and we have been getting to know each other and some of the pack for a little while, I know that there is this kinda test, well not test just a little tea that he has to drink in order to see if he is anything like me, you know a little magic or a spark, and I wanted to ask your opinion that, if he is, maybe I can invite him tonight”.

The silence that met Stiles after his little speech was very thick, Derek and Cora were glaring at him; Scott, Allison, Danny and Lydia were smiling a little but not very sure and Isaac and Boyd were completely stoic.

“Well” said Lydia, breaking finally the silence “I think it could be a good idea, I mean he seems nice and completely trustworthy, so if he can bring something to the pack I really don’t see why not.”

“Why not?! Why not?!” Cora suddenly shouted, she stood up from the table and came closer to Stiles and Derek “You want to bring a stranger to the pack 's full moon night? Like a dude who some of the pack have met for 3 seconds and tell him that we are werewolves and he is magic and bring him here when we are gonna be rabid and vulnerable with the pull of the moon?” she said frantically, turning to her brother “Derek you can’t let HIM” pointing at Stiles “bring some stranger here, no not again, what if he does something to us? Or tells anyone? Haven’t we lost enough?” she said turning to the pack that was very still on the kitchen table.

“Lost enough Cora?” Stiles said, he never expected to see someone on his pack treat him like that, like some stranger that would hurt them “A stranger? He is my family Cora, just like you are Derek’s family and NO ONE said anything when you were acting strange for the first few months after you came back, we all took you and tried to help as much as we could” he was panting, he was angry “And yes Cora, let ME bring someone here, because if you haven’t noticed I’m the one who always has everyones back, even if you amongst yourselves are fighting like little children or if Derek and I have a fight, no matter what I’m always there for you and for everyone, so I would like the little courtesy to have a little trust on the little Token Human, as you like to call me, the one that has saved all of your lives and never wanting to see you hurt again.” He said finally.

“You know what, fine Cora” he said exasperated throwing his hands in the air “You win, I won’t bother you or your precious big brother on the Full Moon, I’ll go to MY FAMILY” he saw out of the corner of his eyes how Derek flinched a little when he said that “and spend it with them, at least they want me there always” he passed her, leaving a stunned and silent pack in the kitchen, going to the main door, he opened and closed it with a lot of force, making it clear that he was very pissed off.

When he was walking to his Jeep, he heard a roar from inside the house that made the windows of the house and the cars tremble, he was gonna stop and turn around when he heard the door flung open and hurried steps behind him, a hand pulled him from the shoulder making him spin and was met by a set of angry red eyes.

“No Derek, not this time” Stiles said hurriedly as he turned his back again “Cora has made her life’s mission to disagree with me, I came earlier today so we could discuss the possibility, as a pack, as a family, no to be thrown in front of everyone as if I hadn't thought of everything she just said for every day my cousin has been here, so no Derek, I’m out, I’ll see you in two days and we’ll talk but... I just can’t” he said, he was exhausted all of a sudden, he just wanted to go home and not think, not think about what Cora said, if she was right or wrong, how Derek and the pack stood there, while he took it, he wanted to go to his family.

“Stiles, I know that what my sister...” he started, he was almost out of breath “Look, I don’t think that, ok? Nobody in that room thinks that, not even Cora, she’s just scared Stiles we’ve been...”

“Don’t tell me what we’ve been through Derek” Stiles said, hotly “I’ve been there remember? Every step of the way I have been there with you and with the pack even when we weren’t a pack, so please, spare me the details of how your precious fragile sister is afraid of lose someone else, because let me remind you, you two are not the only people in that room who have lost family or a loved one or a friend ok?” Stiles just couldn’t hold it in anymore, it pained him more that anything that Derek always had to take sides instead of talk and come to an agreement and he was oh so tired of being attacked by Cora every time he opened his mouth.

“I know that Stiles, but Cora lost every...”

“I lost my mother too Derek, not in one day, I saw her wither away right in front of me, so don’t tell me what it is lose someone or how to cope with that loss, because I’ve been there, I AM there” he started walking again toward the Jeep, he opened the door and turned his head to Derek “I’m sorry I yelled Derek, this isn’t even about you or Cora, it’s actually about me and the place I have or don’t have in this pack and I am tired of it, I’m gonna go to Deaton right now, I’m gonna do the test, because Daniel is my blood family and apparently that means more to you than anything else, and no matter the result I won’t bring him here, enjoy the full moon Derek” he climbed the Jeep, started it and went to Deaton’s clinic, leaving Derek with unspoken words in his mouth.

 

\---

  
  


“Stiles, what do I owe this pleasure?” Stiles was entering the lobby in Deaton’s clinic, 15 minutes after the failed pack meeting in Derek’s house, he was still a little shaken with the fight and had to stay in his Jeep in front of the clinic for a little bit to calm himself and try to make sense as to what he was gonna ask Deaton.

“Hey Doctor” he said, he knew he wasn’t his cheery, smiley self but he was a little down and didn’t want to fake for anyone’s sake “Um, so yeah I know that you told us to come to you if we ever needed anything and so, here I am, with a little request for you, if you can help that is” he said, with a hopeful voice.

“Well, what is this about Stiles?” said Deaton, not changing his usual stoic glance “If I can help you, you know you can trust me” he said, opening the little door on the front desk and glancing towards the examination room so Stiles could follow.

“So, I don’t know if Scott told you, but a cousin from my mother’s side of the family is visiting me and my Dad, you know, to get to know each other and stuff” he said quickly, gesturing with his hands, he turned to watch Deaton’s reaction but got nothing.

“Yeah, Scott told me, I think, what about him?” he asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

“Well see, I have this, I don’t know feeling that he could be like me, you know a spark” he said, scratching the back of his neck “I mean, I feel this, connection with him or whatever and when we met and shook hands, I don’t know how to explain it …” he said a little unsure.

“You recognized him” Deaton finished, looking at him “You recognized a type of magic, like a current traveling your body, Am I right?” he asked, rubbing his chin with the back of his hand.

“Yeah!” Stiles said excitedly, he had thought of the meeting a lot a could not put a word to it, but Deaton had explained it easily “Totally yeah like a current and, and you know like I think I saw a glint in his eyes or something, just for a second though” he tried to explain as fast as he could so he wouldn’t forget.

“A glint in his eyes, interesting, and you want what? To see if he has magic?” Deaton asked, examining him with his eyes.

“Well, I wanted to ask you if there was some way to, you know test him without him knowing, I mean, I was gonna take him tonight with the pack and tell him, you know, about the furry problem if that was the case but... well that’s not important or an option” he said with a hurt voice “I just want to know so maybe I can have another connection to him and with my mother’s family.” Stiles was hopeful, he really wanted to try and be in Daniel’s life for a long time.

“Well, lucky for you, there is way” Deaton said, smiling a bit at Stiles rambling about family “I don’t usually take this kinds of measures, the person not knowing he is being tested, but I get that this is important for you, so here...” he started going through a cupboard in the back of the room, looking for something, when he turned back and faced stiles he was holding a crystal vial with a strange symbol on it, and some dried leafs on the inside “Make a tea with this, it a type of Moonflower that will help you determine if the person is susceptible to magic, the only thing you have to do is see that he drinks it, when he does and if he has some kind of supernatural hability, you’ll feel it” he finished as he passed the vial to him sliding it on the table.

“What do you mean feel it?” asked Stiles, very curious.

“You’ll know Stiles, it could be different for every person” explained Deton “The drinker and the one performing the test, as you will be the spark making it, you also have to put some belief into it, so you are the one feeling it”.

“So that’s it? Only make him drink tea?” Stiles asked “I better go get some jam sandwiches and finger food” he tried to joke.

Deaton just smiled a bit and dissmised him “If you don’t have any other questions, I have to return to the animals” he said, walking with him to the lobby.

“Thank you Doctor, I owe you one” said Stiles, he waved goodbye and went on the front door.

“Well this is a very interesting turn of events” said Deaton to no one, as he walked to the storage room.

 

\---

 

Stiles arrived quickly to his house, he hoped that he had made some time so the Sheriff was either out or napping for his shift, he had gone to the bakery and bought some pastries, if he was gonna sell the story of having some tea with his cousin, he better sell it right.

“Hey! I’m home for lunch” he said as he crossed the threshold of his house “Is anyone here?”

“Stiles, in the living room” he heard Daniel’s voice calling him “I thought you had to be with your friends today?” he asked, he was just watching some TV.

“Yeah but, I rather spend some time with you and dad, where is he?” he asked, going to the kitchen and placing the box of pastries in the table.

“Oh, he got called, ‘You know how it is kiddo’” Daniel said, imitating the Sheriff voice pretty well, so Stiles obviously chuckled, in so little time, Daniel had caught so many little quirks of him and his Dad.

“Ha! Good one man, oh hey, I got some pastries and someone recommended a tea for nerves and stuff, and seeing as just yesterday you were all jittery and stuff, I brought it to see if you wanted some?” Stiles called from the kitchen, placing the kettle on the stove.

“Yeah sure” said Daniel dismissively “I mean it can’t hurt right?” He asked from the living room, Stiles stumbled on his feet a little, but he knew Deaton would never give him something that would harm his family, and also he had said that if he had some magic, Stiles would be the one to feel it, and if not the tea was just tea.

“Of course not, do you think I would ever give you something bad for you?” he said, faking hurt in his voice.

“Apart from a reputation, no Stiles, I know you wouldn’t” said Daniel teasingly, Stiles was impressed, that was something Derek would’ve thought that quickly.

“Ha ha, you sound just like Derek, Dan-Dan” he said dryly and laughing a little when he heard something being dropped on the floor.

When the water was boiling he transferred it into a teapot that had the leaves from Deaton already in it, and while he waited for them to infuse it he put the pastries on a plate and took them to the living room, placing them on the coffee table in front of Daniel, Stiles saw how his eyes sparkled and could almost see how his mouth watered just a bit.

“Well Stiles, how very British High Tea of you” he said, taking a pastry and almost devouring it, smiling at Stiles smugly with a full mouth. Stiles rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen for the teapot and a couple of mugs and went back to the living room where two more pastries were gone.

“Wow Dan-Dan, you do like your desserts don’t you?” he said, placing the mugs and the tea pot on the coffee table and sat near Daniel.

“Sorry” he shrugged “D... Mom always teases me with it, she says I have Papa’s sweet tooth for pastries, but it’s even better, or worse depending on who you ask, when we’re eating hers, she is amazing” he said with a wide smile on his face.

“Well Dan-Dan, I’ll be sure to ask for some recipes next time I see her” he said, it had been long since he baked for anyone, not since his mom died “I would love to bake something for you, if it makes you that happy” Stiles said smiling, Dan, who was in the middle of his fourth pastry turned around in the middle of a mouthful, swallowed hard and locked eyes with him, his eyes were huge and puppy like, it was adorable.

“Really?” he said, in a little voice “You’d do that?” he asked timidly “For me?”

“Of course, you are my favorite cousin, aren’t you?” Stiles said, patting his back happily.

“Thank... Thank you, I would really like that” Daniel said “Now where is this tea, it actually smells good, and I have a dry mouth from all that bread and sugar” pointing at the teapot.

Stiles served the two mugs, with no intention of drinking his own, he offered one to Daniel and took one for himself, he toasted with him and took the mug to his lips not drinking, watching Daniel carefully; when he finally took a sip from the cup and swallowed he turned to Stiles and smiled “Wow, It really is actually pretty good man, Where did you get it?” he said, taking another sip of his tea, Stiles, disappointed took the mug from his lips and was halfway through putting it on the coffee table when he saw it, not hearing his own mug shattering on the floor in a thousand pieces...

 

* * *

 

_A kid was running, he was running through the woods, alone, he had a little red hoodie and Stiles calculated he was about 7 years old, he couldn’t see his face, but he was running trying to escape from something from the looks of it._

_Stiles wanted to help, but he couldn’t move, he couldn’t talk or scream, he just saw how the little boy ran through the woods, glancing over his shoulder and a puff of his breath visible in the cold night._

_Suddenly the kid came to a halt a turned his body to face the way he was running from, he crouched on the forest floor and placed his right hand on the dirt, making a swift circle around him, suddenly the dead leaves around him started to dance with the wind around the kid, it looked like they were making a beautiful barrier of golds, browns and deep greens, the kid stood up, to one on the leaves on his hand and crushed it with his other one, took the remains to his lips and blew._

_The leaves surrounding the little kid suddenly stopped and went flying in every direction while the kid bolted to the other way he was facing, the echo of laughter could be heard all over the woods._

 

* * *

 

 

“... you do?!” that was Derek, he was sure of that, and he sounded pissed.

“What do you mean, what did I do? We were literally here drinking tea and having some pastries and he just dropped his mug and kind of, I don’t know blacked out” that was Daniel’s panicked voice “And besides, what the hell are you doing here Derek? Just barging through the door like a madman?” he continued accusingly.

“Oh my god!” exclaimed Stiles suddenly, opening his eyes and looking at both Daniel and Derek “Will you just shut up, the both of you? I’m fine I just, blacked out a little, I don’t know haven’t … um … slept well?” He said, he didn’t think of something quickly enough because both Derek and Daniel sent suspicious looks at him, but Derek was the one who talked first.

“You did it, didn’t you?” He asked, as he sat on the loveseat in front of them, Stiles just nodded and looked at Daniel “Well?” Derek asked impatiently.

“Yeah, um, the thing yeah, he has it” he said, looking at Derek’s eyes “And what are you doing here? I said I’d see you in a couple of days Derek” he said annoyed.

“What are you two talking about? What do I have?” He asked a little panic in his voice.

“I’m here because I thought of what you said, and we all agreed to let you do it, so...” said Derek, completely ignoring Daniel “Are you sure?”.

“Yes Derek I’m sure, are you?” he said, still ignoring Daniel who was gaping and looking from one another frantically.

“Ok I don’t know what the hell is going on” said Daniel standing up “But I’m not gonna stay here to find out, I’m just gonna go, It seems like you two have a lot to talk, so bye” he started to move towards the stairs but Derek caught his wrist in a swift movement, when he made contact, he let go as if he was just electrocuted, Stiles saw this and wondered if he too had felt the current of Daniel’s magic, he didn’t know if that was possible, Derek was a wolf after all not a spark.

“What was that?!” Derek asked as he too stood up and tuning to see Stiles with wide worried eyes.

“You... you felt that?” asked Daniel, completely suprised by Derek’s reaction and took his wrist to his hand “Ok Stiles, what is going on?”.

“Derek I think you felt  his spark” Stiles said finally, he saw Daniel’s eyes grew like plates as he started to stutter with his words.

“What are you... my spa... what?” his voice was high pitched and he could tell he was very nervous “What are you talking about?” Stiles knew he was trying to control his voice, but he wasn’t doing a good job.

“Ok, um Derek? This is your choice of story” Stiles said, looking Derek directly to his eyes and holding his gaze.

“Stiles … I … You trust him?” he said a little unsure not breaking the gaze.

“Yes Derek, with my life” he answered simply.

“Ok... ok... Daniel, sit down We have a story to tell you” he said, flashing his eyes red.

 

\---

 

Daniel was a wreck of nerves, he was standing in front of the Hale house the night of the Full Moon, he had just got out of the Jeep with Stiles and was about to go and spend the night with his pack, his young immature, no actual anchors yet pack and that scared the living hell out of him.

The story that Stiles and Derek had told him wasn’t something he didn’t know, werewolves, kanimas, hunters, Uncle Peter going crazy, Uncle Peter reviving, Alphas and more hunters, he tried his best to gasp and nod whenever it seemed correct, asked questions that he already knew the answers for, tried to act scared when he saw Derek wolf out to his beta form, the same eyebrows and sideburns that he always used to play and pull when he was a toddler, the same red eyes that almost hypnotised him (according to his Dad) when he was a cub and wouldn’t go to sleep; he played it cool when they told him about his Spark and that they would help, that he could go to the house pack, because it was the night of the Full Moon and they tried to spend it like a pack, all in all he would say that he did a great job as an actor and tried to remain as calm as he could.

But now? Now he was in front of the house, about to face the wolves, Uncle Scott, Danny, Boyd and Isaac, Aunt Lydia, Allison and Cora and he was scared, he knew most of them were pretty cool with him and wouldn’t bat an eye of him being there, Derek had told him that the decision of telling him about the pack and all the supernatural stuff was made as a pack, that they would welcome him for his first Full Moon, but he knew better, even if all of them had agreed that he could be there, he knew that it was actually the majority that won, and only for Stiles, he knew that at least Cora and Derek were still on the fence when it came to him, and it wasn’t that he had met young Cora or Boyd, it was that he knew Aunt Cora, she was always the best fun aunt, and the quickest and most clever (apart from him and Dad) when they played wolf, but she was also always wary about strangers on the pack, but he could try and mellow her by using his knowledge of the weak points of her personality, which were, like three.

“Come on Dan” he heard Stiles as he walked to the Hale house “You have nothing to worry about, they are cool with you being here, and we can do some things with Danny, Lydia and Allison while the pack runs, how about that?” He said putting a hand on his back and guiding him to the front door “Come on man, the don’t … bite” he said as he opened the door with a suggestive dance of his eyebrows.

“I just might, If you ask properly” Lydia said, coming out of the kitchen kissing Stiles on the cheek and then winked at him. Daniel just felt how the color rised from his neck to his cheeks and ears.

“Oh my God!” both men exclaimed, turned to see each other and started laughing while Lydia just tossed her hair and marched to the living room.

“So, who do we have here? Another Stilinski?” he heard Aunt Cora’s voice from the stairs “And a cute one too, not like this one here” she said, eyeing Stiles narrowing her eyes, while Stiles did the same, he knew that their relationship had been hard at first, because they always clashed on everything.

“Cora, be nice” he heard Derek coming too from the stairs “Stiles, Daniel good that you joined us, in a bit the wolves are gonna go for a run and some chase, the humans always stay here and then we just eat or watch movies, depending on how long it takes us” he said, pointing to the living room.

When they entered he saw everyone there, sitting and talking like it was any normal day for a little party with friends, he saw how different this pack was from his own, they were a pack yes, but they weren’t a family, he didn’t see the camaraderie between Uncle Scott and Uncle Boyd, telling each other jokes and laughing at how bad they were, here Boyd sat on a corner, still and very quiet, while Scott was perched at Allison’s side holding her hand like someone was gonna take her away; he didn’t see his parents on the loveseat, sickly in love, making everyone uncomfortable with their inappropriate (Dad mostly) comments or Aunt Cora just laughing with Stiles and adding comments here and there, whenever she visited for Full Moon night, here Stiles sat near Lydia, taking furtive glances in Derek’s direction, who was talking quietly with Cora and Isaac, gesturing with his hands and pointing in his direction.

He understood, this wasn’t his pack, not even remotely close.

“Well” said Derek, coming closer to the sofa where everyone else was gathered, flanked by Isaac and Cora “We should get going for a run, I hope it doesn’t take long, but if it does, you know what to go if you're tired” he said as he gestured to the wolves to follow him, Scott kissed Allison and hurried to the door; what he wasn’t expecting to see was Derek, taking a step towards Stiles, squeezing the back of his neck a bit and looking directly at Daniel, as he walked to the main door, _‘God Papa will always be a territorial asshole’_ Daniel thought a bit amused as he heard the front door close, the ripping of clothes and the powerful howl of the wolves from the pack.

God, how he wished he could run with his pack once more.

 

\---

 

They had had a good run, Derek thought, when they were returning to the house and hour after midnight, the energy tonight was incredible, his wolf was the most excited he had ever been, he ran, pounced, jumped and chased with gusto all over the woods with his pack flanking him, the other wolves too seemed to be more energized about something, they all laughed in their beta forms, trying to outrun each other, fighting playfully to the ground and rolling around in it and throwing dirt at each other.

Even Cora, who on the best days just pounced at Derek a little but never getting too close to the other wolves of the pack, had managed to have fun, pushing Boyd a lot and landing on Isaac when she climbed a tree to surprise them.

He really didn’t understand what was going on, after his chat with Stiles and Daniel he had returned to the his Loft (he still had it because the house wasn’t complete yet) and thought about how he could try and trust Daniel and see past his own doubts about the kid. Something was up with him, that was for sure, but the thing that he felt before they explained everything about the pack, when he grabbed his wrist still had him a little shaken, when he felt some kind of warm feeling running through body it was almost like his wolf recognized something in him, like he was welcoming a long lost member of its pack; Stiles has said that it could be his wolf recognizing a Spark very much like his own, so he didn’t linger on the thought and tried to move on with ways to see the good in Daniel, he knew it would take some time, after all he was still Derek, but he would try, at least for Stiles.

As he entered the house with the wolves of the pack behind him, still laughing and bumping each others shoulders, he listened carefully to check if the humans were asleep, the first thing he heard of course was the loud snore he knew was from Stiles, he smiled a little at that, listening too for his heartbeat, just when he was starting to hear it, another snore could be heard, one that was very much like Stiles’ own but a little softer, Daniel’s.

When they got to the family room they saw that all the humans were sprawled on the floor where they had placed mattresses, sheets, quilts, pillows and everything they could find to make it comfortable, Allison and Lydia facing each other in the center,  Danny on the space above their heads, Lydia back to back with Stiles who had Daniel right next to him on his back, Scott moved first lying behind Allison spooning her, Isaac after him resting his head on Scott’s thigh using it as a pillow, Cora took the oportunity to use Isaac’s belly as a pillow while Boyd laid next to her. Watching his pack, new additions or not, here, together gave him a warm feeling on his chest, his wolf content to see everyone safe and sound inside the pack’s home, filling it with the scent of family.

He was going to go for a glass of water when he heard a whimpering low noise, it was almost like a cry but very very low, he got a little closer and saw that Daniel was clutching part of Stiles shirt near the hip, and saw his eyes rolling frantically behind his eyelids, he was having a nightmare.

With a sigh he took off his shoes and went to lay next to Daniel, looking carefully for anyone who would be watching him, he placed a hand on his head and stroked his hair a little trying to comfort him, after all he knew what it was being far away from family, even if Daniel’s was just  miles away.

Suddenly while he was stroking Daniel’s hair, he turned around and curled to his side hugging his own body close but placing his head on Derek’s shoulder and breathing deeply and to Derek’s surprise at that moment, Daniel went completely still and stopped rolling his eyes, relaxing visibly.

Derek too stunned to do anything for a moment saw out of the corner of his eyes, as Stiles moved closer to both of them, threw an arm across Daniel’s body, his hand reaching all the way to Derek’s heart and with a content ‘hum’ he too went to sleep profoundly.

Derek laid there, lookin up at the ceiling on his almost renovated house and took the time to sniff the scent in the air, pack, safety, coffee, home, mint, leather... Home... his eyelids started to drop slowly... Family... his neck felt very light, his weight was gone, he could feel Daniel’s heartbeat on the side of his body, strong, matching Stiles’ and his own... Stiles …

 

* * *

 

_He was running..._

_He was running through the woods..._

_He was chasing something through the woods..._

_He could hear them, two heartbeats, one fast and strong, steady, the other moved slower, but just as strong …_

_He could hear his own paws against the dirt, making an echo around the woods …_

_He was close to one heartbeat, the steady one, he could hear paws, way smaller than his..._

_A cub, he was chasing a cub, no, he was accompanying the cub, his cub on the chase..._

_Suddenly he heard steps, they were in front of his cub, he had to protect, he had put himself first..._

_The second heartbeat, he knew it, it doesn’t sound scared, excited, it’s beautiful, something he knew by memory..._

_There! Trees! Behind the trees, he always goes behind the trees, he wanted to tell his cub, but he had to learn the chase..._

_The sudden ruffle of leafs on the ground, the change of scent, dirt and roots on the air; ah clever, trying to mask your scent, this will be fun..._

_There! That Oak tree, those roots can make a nice hiding spot, but I know that scent, mate..._

_Silence..._

_He stepped closer, still behind his cub, he could see him now, smaller than a full sized dog, strong looking, black fur covering the wolf’s body, two very white stripes start on the pointed ears and finish on its wagging tail, nuzzle on the air, scenting, searching..._

_The little wolf turned its nuzzle to him, asking, wagging its tail harder..._

_He took a step, nodded and let a howl break the silence on the woods, the little wolf yelped and answered the call with a small little howl..._

_The little wolf was a  proud cub, tall and muscular for a cub, the son of an alpha..._

_It turns around and starts walking towards his mate, there is nowhere to run..._

_He can see him, his mate, a wicked grin on his face, face full with moles and two big dimples, huge amber eyes, glowing with full moon’s light..._

_The cub pounces then, letting a little bark out, his mate receives it with open arms, laughing, there's no fear..._

_He takes another step and comes out of the dark, flashing his eyes red, his family... his cub... his mate..._

 

* * *

 

As the pack sleeps contently together as a unit, on a hill near the edge of the preserve, two sets of glowing yellow eyes break the night in the woods, the yellow irises tainted with black like ink can be seen between the trees overlooking the city.

Growling...

Waiting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! What do you think? I hope you didn't mind me cutting two scenes, I can try and write them, but I just didn't see the point on seeing Stiles retell the things that we know, and as I'm not even touching Season 3, just kinda saying words here and there. Also I didn't see the point of the whole human part of the pack waiting for the wolves because I didn't think it was that important to the flow and the chapter is already big as it is, but if you want I can try and make some one shots (No promises! lol).  
> Now next Chapter won't be as long, I think, but what the hell do I know, and I hope I can Update on Sunday or Monday.  
> Please leave a message with any comments, I love them and if you want to follow me on Tumblr blaineswolf.tumblr.com, if enough readers do, I could post some previews or teasers if you want :). If not that's cool too!  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you are still liking the story, there is still A LOT to come and I am loving this.


	6. What Have I Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking, no talking, misunderstandings, a fight, a scent and a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real proud of this chapter!  
> Told you it would be smaller!  
> Also updated the Tags, for reasons on this chapter lol  
> I can't believe next chapter is the one that started it all, I'm very happy! I hope you enjoy it as much as I am!

Derek woke up to laughter on the other side of the house, the kitchen to be more specific, the pack was gathered there making breakfast and pushing each other around, he could tell that everyone one was in good spirits this morning, after a successful run on the full moon night as a pack the bonds always seemed clearer and stronger for the wolves, and even for the humans, most of their scents combined throughout the house permeating the air and every surface that they had touched, every cushion or couch. 

He remembered his dream from last night, it was a strange, yet comforting dream, the idea of running through the woods with a cub, teaching him to hunt, to learn the various tricks that someone could use to confuse the wolf and try to escape. He remembered the cub, his cub, running with him, powerful and proud, healthy and intelligent and at times resilient and impatient; his cub had a very particular personality in the dream, he had some parts of him, that was for sure, he was quick, strong and very strong willed but the other part, the other part was a complete opposite, he paid attention to details, searched and investigated before taking action, it was like a perfect combination. 

The other thing he remembered were those eyes, the eyes of his mate, clear and clean, amber light reflecting the full moon’s light in an impressive dance making them almost unreal; thick eyelashes framing them, creating the shadows casted on his cheekbones very familiar. And the laughter echoing through the woods, it was unmistakable, Derek couldn’t escape even in his dreams from the growing feeling he was harboring for Stiles, but he couldn’t. 

How could he dream of a family? 

How to dream of a cub and a mate when he wasn’t even capable to take care of those who were his pack, properly? 

If he had lost everything by his own hand and stupidity; no he had to protect the good thing that they had going on right now, he had to make sure that Stiles and the pack went out, live a life that was taken from him, but he wasn’t about to that to them, he would never tie someone up just to for the sake of keeping them, the were young and new and needed to live, to make their own mistakes, to face their consequences and to live the life and greatness Derek knew they were destined to have. 

As he opened his eyes, he saw that he wasn’t alone on the living room floor, still filled with all the things they used for a comfortable sleep, he couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed the scent now filling his nostrils, Stiles scent; he was watching him curiously, as if he had been doing it for quite sometime. 

“Were you watching me sleep?” Derek said, voice a little gruff “You’ve told me a million times that it’s creepy Stiles” sending him a little mocking smile. 

“Yeah well, It’s creepy when you do it, Derek” Stiles said rolling his eyes, they were both talking very quietly, they were extremely close, neither of them actually caring that their legs were tangled and Derek’s arm was thrown over Stiles’ hip, resting on his lower back. “Beside, you look kinda” he continued “relaxed, like almost... you look good” he told him, peeking behind those thick eyelashes, blushing a bit. 

“I’m sorry Stiles” Derek took the opportunity “I’m sorry about yesterday, how everyone reacted and about what Cora said, you know that... I don’t want to defend her, or take sides, you know I hate to take sides with you and her; but...” Stiles hand suddenly reached to his arm, gripping it a little and then letting go but not moving his hand. 

“I get it, really Derek I do” Stiles said, now looking at him directly “I was out of line by screaming at you too, taking it all out on you, but I was tired, tired of defending a place that I don’t even know if I have in the pack, you know that I care right? That I will always choose you... er... the pack”. 

“I know Stiles, and you don’t have to fight for anything here, we got you and you got … us” Derek said, they were so close, they had never talked like this before, no masks, no sarcasm, just talking, almost intimately “And I get why you wanted to see what was going on with Daniel, he is your family, believe me I get it, and it was good after all, you know?” He wasn’t planning on telling him about the good run, that something had felt right that night for his wolf, for the pack, but when they were like this, sincere, talking like there was no one else in the world but them, Derek didn’t need to think it twice. 

“Yeah? How so?” Stiles asked, curious. 

“I don’t actually know, really” he said as Stiles raised his eyebrows surprised “Just, something shifted yesterday, the only way I can explain it is that my wolf felt complete for the first time, like it wasn’t waiting for anything else anymore, and the run, you should have seen them, we were all energized and the pull wasn’t bad, just fun, so I guess it was all ok, after all” he finished, he wanted to tell him everything he had experienced, the senses and smells he got, more powerful, how his wolf was excited to run with his wolves just for the sake of the pack and the bonding, but he saw as he finished something shifting in Stiles whole demeanor. 

“Oh, like whole? Wow, and all because Daniel was accepted in the pack, well that must be good, right? I mean your wolf accepted him and all was in place”- 

 _Wait, what?_  

“And yeah, I get it, you’ve found him, that’s amazing for you, you can have your whole pack with you now, your wolf content, you as a human too, that must be great”. Stiles was moving, he took his hand off Derek’s arm first. 

 _Wait, Daniel? What the hell, no Stiles this has nothing to do with him._  

“And wow, I mean it’s awesome, you’ll get to be part of the family, right? Dad will actually be happy” he was untangling himself from Derek, sitting up first and looking everywhere but at Derek. 

_Family? What the hell is he talking about?_

“Just be sure to... I don’t know, explain everything, ok? I don’t want him hurt, after all he is my cousin, my family”. he said, he sounded so small and hurt “Let’s go with the pack, have some breakfast come on, but before you should wash your teeth, you have wolf breath, Derek” he smiled and it never reached his eyes and he walked to the kitchen saying ‘Good morning’ like his usual self. 

Derek, meanwhile sat there with a confused look on his face, trying to see where the hell he had gone wrong. 

“What the hell just happened?”

 

\---

 

The afternoon was spent working on the house all around, everyone had their own little projects to tend to. At almost six everyone said their goodbyes and went their own way, Stiles had said goodbye to everyone, hugging them and when he got to Derek he just looked at the floor and said a quick ‘See you later’ and practically ran out of the house leaving Derek and Daniel standing there confused. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you Derek” Daniel said awkwardly, taking his hand and scratching the back of his neck, Derek saw it as a very Stiles like behaviour. Daniel extended his hand and Derek shook it, when he did, he felt the same current going through his body, his wolf almost jumping on his chest, reacting happily as if he was, once more, welcoming someone of his own. 

Derek took his hand quickly, as if he was burned and looked at Daniel, who had the same expression on his face, surprise and doubt “Well, I better go, Stiles is waiting” he said and turned on his heels and went promptly to the front closing the door. 

Derek stood there a few more minutes, when Isaac and Cora came into the living room and told him it was time to go. They went to the Camaro and took the road to the loft, Derek thinking the whole way what the hell was going on with Daniel and Stiles. 

Daniel was confusing, he didn’t know him, at all, but something had shifted with him in the last day that Derek, for the life of him, couldn’t put a finger on, he didn’t trust the guy yet but he was starting to see that there was more than met the eye and he was determined to find out just what he was or what he was hiding, if not for the sake of the pack, for Stiles’ because he knew he always deserved and wanted the truth. 

And then there was Stiles, everything that morning, was all that Derek wanted for the start of the day, his and Stiles’ scent, combined in perfect harmony, with little strands of the packs own distinctive scent, talking about anything and everything, just laying there with little touches and looks that meant so much more; but the sudden change in Stiles was something that he couldn’t explain or take his mind of, he had gone through the whole conversation a million times in his head, he was trying to tell Stiles that thanks to him, something was placed in order, that he felt whole finally after something he had done, but Stiles just shot him down without a warning, just leaving him there with all those thoughts inside of him. 

He was so caught up on his own mind that he had mechanically drove to the loft, climbed out of the car and walked to his front door, opening it and letting Isaac and Cora in, he just went to the sofa nearby and took a sit to think. 

When almost an hour had passed and the moon was getting higher in the sky his cellphone rang showing Scott’s number on the screen, he took it quickly from the coffee table in front of him and answered. 

“Yeah” 

_“Derek, I just got home, I went to Allison’s after your house and when I was walking home, the air shifted and I got a scent Derek, of wolves”._

“Are you sure? Wasn’t it one of ours of something?” he said, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with this kind of situation right now. 

_“No Derek, I’m sure, it smelled more, animal, like feral, and there was a hint of magic”._

“What do you mean, a hint of magic” he said standing up, Scott now had his full attention, nothing good could come from magic and feral wolves. 

 _“You know, like when Stiles practices and the air turns a little, I don’t know, spicier?”._  

“Yeah” he started to pace, what could wolves could want now on their territory, and with a hint of magic, werewolves couldn't naturally hold magic, this couldn’t be good. 

_“Well like that, only kind of rancid, like rotten, Derek I don’t know, it came from the edge of the preserve, you know where the trails that lead to the hills start"._

“I know the way, listen Scott, I’m gonna check it out” he started, he needed to smell it to see what could they be dealing with “Keep your phone with you and I’ll call you if I need you ok? And don’t tell Stiles, you know how he is with the magic stuff and I don’t want him or even Daniel running around the woods at night if there are feral wolves on our territory”. 

 _“Derek, really? I was about to call him when I got home, we were gonna chat a bit and stuff, you know I can’t lie for my life!”_  

“Scott, you’re gonna have to try” he said, pinching his nose, he knew that Scott was the world’s worst liar, and to Stiles he was even worse, but he knew Stiles too, and the moment he heard something like this happened he would go into Detective mode, risking his life “Please, just try Scott and wait for my call, If I don’t call you in an hour you can tell the whole pack, ok?”. 

_“Derek, please be careful, Stiles would kill you if you get killed, and we don’t want to be and Alpha-less pack, ok?"._

“Even if I did, you wouldn’t Scott, I know you’d step up” it was always at times like this when Derek and Scott always reached the mutual respect that they had acquired for one another, the need to protect those who were important for them “One hour Scott” and with that he hanged up the phone, took his jacket and keys and stormed out the door.

 

\---

 

He had been running for 15 minutes on the edge of the preserve, not wanting to enter the woods just because, he hadn’t smelt anything just yet, he was running to the trails Scott had mentioned, maybe there he could get a clearer sniff. 

The night was windy that day, the moon was high on the sky, very bright and almost full, you could see the light filtering through the tree branches, helping him to see with all more detail. 

Suddenly a mighty wind swept off from inside the woods coming from the trails, Derek could smell it now, the rancid stench of two omegas, rabid, running around free in his territory, but as Derek sniffed a little more, let his nostrils flare and get filled with the scent to start the hunt, he caught something he had never imagine could be combined, even with the rancid scent of the wolves, it was still clear that they were Werewolves, but on top of that the spicy scent of magic was almost overwhelming, like it was claiming them, owning them not letting them shift to any other thing that mere animals with only instincts, and that, Derek knew, was the most dangerous of all. 

He took off quickly, going down the paths to the hills inside the preserve, the rancid scent getting stronger and stronger, but as he was about to reach the top, the scent shifted places, like it shoot out and went between the trees, faster than Derek could ever think two wolves could move, and it was also confusing, the scent started to divide, going two different paths and he just didn’t know what to chase, so he stopped, completely. 

He took a look on both directions, the scent was trying to play coy, to confuse his wolf and get him distracted so the other two could attack at any given moment. He inhaled deeply taking everything he could classify on the scent, to the left he could smell the powerful scent of magic, but it smelt artificial, like it had no life in it just standing still,waiting for Derek’s next move, the rotten stench of the wolves was to the right, pulsating in the moon’s light, he could hear the two faint heart beats, fast and alive waiting for a battle. 

He shook his head a little and smiled, the hunt was always his favorite part, his wolf running free with instincts to protect his territory. 

“It always ends too fast” he said to the night, cracked his neck, growling powerfully, letting his eyes bleed red and his wolf take over and promptly wolfed out.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel had had a very good full moon night to say the least, It was also quite strange, sitting with the human part of the pack and not running free with his wolf along with his Papa like he was used to, the pills that Deaton had given him worked like a miracle and his dormant wolf had been quiet for the whole night, not even trying to come out when the moon was at it’s peak, and for that Daniel was very grateful. 

That night when he went to sleep near Stiles, he remembered being confronted by the pack’s house, the lingering scent of the pack, albeit new and young, still had the basics of the one that he remembered, that his wolf took calm from, they all talked a bit, getting to know each other, watching movies and eating a silly amount of junk food but promptly they all succumbed to their eating habits and slept from exhaustion. 

When he woke up he was shocked, he found himself cocooned between Stiles, who was spooning him carefully, his arm across his body and touching his hand reaching Derek, who was sprawled on his back with a hand on top of Stiles’s and the other placed on top of Daniel’s head. He just lay there, very still, listening to his Papa’s breathing and Dad’s heart on his back, but that couldn’t be, this wasn’t like every time he woke up on his Parents bed, after a nightmare or a big storm when he was little, this weren't his parents yet, this were two young people like him, with a lot of issues that needed to be solved and Daniel had to have that very clear, if he wanted to ever return to his family. So he carefully and moving as quietly as he could he got out of their embrace and quickly stood up, he nearly choked on his laughter when he saw that immediately after Stiles moved closer to Derek and tangled their legs together, just as Derek turned his head around a nuzzled his nose against Stiles hair, pulling him closer and humming contentedly. 

After that morning, something had changed in the atmosphere between Stiles and Derek, and when he thought it could be for the better, he couldn’t be more wrong, he saw Stiles avoiding Derek while they painted rooms and did some housework like he was the plague, whenever Derek entered a room Stiles made every move possible to avoid direct contact with him, he scrambled once or twice out of the room when he stood there a little too long, staring at him, like he was escaping from something he couldn’t tell anyone, not even himself. 

When they left for the day and he said his goodbye to Derek and shook hands, he could tell that he had felt the same current vibrating inside of him, recognizing his wolf, only Derek didn’t know, he must’ve assumed that he was recognizing his spark and for that he was grateful, he didn’t need to answer question he actually couldn’t, so he did the only thing he could think of, escape the house just like Stiles had done. 

Now he was sitting on the kitchen of the Stilinski house with Stiles, he had been very quiet the whole ride home, glancing a couple of times on Daniel’s direction and sending him a look that he couldn’t decipher. When they arrived Stiles went straight to his room and locked himself in it, and Daniel took it as he needed to think about today so he just went to the family room and watched some TV. Now it was a couple hours later and he sat on the kitchen thinking of preparing something for dinner and actually calling Stiles down, but just when he was about to call him he heard Stiles stumbuling down the stairs and entering the kitchen, avoiding his gaze and freezing in the threshold. 

“Stiles...” he wanted to ask what was wrong, he hated when Stiles was like that with him “Are... are you alright?”. 

“Wha... yeah, pff me? Peachy” he said smiling but not looking at him, he went and opened the fridge and started to look for something there, but Daniel knew he was just avoiding him. 

“Did something happen? Like with Derek?” he said as he stood up and tried to get near Stiles. 

“Nothing happened with Derek, Daniel!” Stiles snapped, Daniel took a step back, he had never seen a look so hurt and angry on his Dad’s face, not even whenever he fought along the pack for any given reason. “Sorry I just...” he started saying as he took notice of Daniel taking a step back, Daniel knew, when he saw his face crumble a little, that something had indeed happened and it made his blood boil, he just didn’t get how Derek treated him. 

“Did he do something to you?” Daniel asked, heatedly. 

“What? No of course no...” Stiles phone started ringing at that precise moment, and Daniel huffed a little, he wanted to finish this conversation right now, and if he had to go and have a talk with Derek about his ways with Stiles, Papa or no Papa he would do anything to never see that look on his Dad’s face. 

“Scott, now is not a good time” Stiles answered his phone at the third ring “What? What do you mean he’s not answering?” his stance suddenly changed, he was alert, gripping his phone in his right hand knuckles going white and mouth gaping “Two? And you are just calling me? You know how he is Scott, damn it!” he punched the wall “Where?... No Scott, tell me now... Ok, It’s near my house... No Scott, let me deal, if there’s magic me and Daniel can do something, please I just... I need... Please Scott” he took a shaky breath “I’ll call you ok? Just let me deal with this, Daniel is with me and if anything happens we’ll call you alright?” he nodded and hang up. 

“Stupid Derek” he heard Stiles muttering under his breath “Come on Dan, I need your help, apparently two wolf reeking of magic entered the territory and stupid Derek went alone to fight them or take them out and Scott hasn’t heard from him” he said, the edge on his voice was clear, and it only aggravated the same feeling in Daniel, no matter what he thought of Derek right now he still was the guy who would become his Papa “Let’s go please, I’ll explain some tricks in the car but we need to go now”. 

Daniel nodded and both of them ran to the Jeep.

 

\---

 

Stiles drove like a madman for 5 minutes, breaking every law on the way to the place where Scott had told him, Daniel recognize the place, it was where the trails that led to the hills started, he knew them very well; at least he was gonna be able to help locate him, or not get lost. 

When they got out of the Jeep Stiles opened the trunk and took out a large bat, even Daniel, with his wolf dormant, could tell that the bat was something special, some kind of wolfsbane had been branded to it, and just the thought of Stiles wanting him to carry that made his stomach turn. 

“You know how to shoot?” Stiles said as they began to walk towards the edge of the woods, he had the bat on his left hand resting it on his shoulder, with his right hand he took a small crossbow “I’ve modified this, it doesn’t shoot arrows, I use it to shoot stones, more specifically wolfsbane infused mountain ash stones, Deaton and I perfected them a couple months ago, Do you think you have a shot with it?” Stiles was as Daniel remembered him when they had any problem with their pack, focused, cold and detached, it had always made Daniel respect his Dad more, whenever someone important to him was being targeted, he always was the first to not panic. 

“Yeah... yeah I guess” Daniel said, shakily. 

Stiles only nodded and passed the crossbow to him and a little satchel filled with little stones “Now, Dan I need you to listen, I don’t know anything about this wolves, nor if Derek is fighting them or if he has the upper hand or losing” Stiles started, as he walked quickly through the wood like he knew them like the palm of his hand and knew perfectly well where Derek was “I need you to hide when I tell you, you could be our secret weapon ok?” Daniel nodded. 

“How are we gonna find Derek, Stiles?” Daniel asked “The woods are big and he could be anywhere, the wolves run fast, right?” he tried to sound convincing, he could feel his chest getting warmer, something in the token was recognizing this as Stiles’ own magic, he could feel how it  started to flow, channeling to find Derek, and Daniel didn’t know if that was a good thing, Derek could perhaps smell it on him and that could only mean trouble. 

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll find Derek” he said firmly, taking a strut and going on a straight line between the woods, jumping branches and avoiding roots “I always do” he said in a little voice. 

When they had been running for 10 minutes Stiles came to a halt and stopped Daniel with his arm “They’re there” he pointed to the left, Daniel could hear the snarls coming from there, a fight was taking place and it was fierce “Stay here, you can come a little closer, but behind the trees, I told you, you need to be our last resort, If you see Derek falling go to him, help him and try to shoot a wolf” he said not even looking at him. 

“Wait, what about you Stiles?” Daniel said in a little voice completely in panic mode, he always did that, putting Papa first if he was injured and his wolf, Papa and actually the pack hated that “I’m gonna protect you Stiles, Derek is a wolf he can...” 

“Do what I just said Daniel, I can take care of myself” he said coldly “Now go there, behind that tree” he pointed to a big tree from where he could see the whole fight without being noticed. 

As Stiles ran to where the fight was going on, Daniel finally could take a look at where he was, he’d been running concentrating on Stiles (and not tripping over the anything, he was his Dad’s son after all werewolf or not) that he never got the chance. 

They were near the Hills where the trees became a little bit thines, there was a little clearing, not very prominent there around some trees with impressive roots, to his right he could see some rock formations and to the left a fallen tree, the light was good, some of the foliage had fallen off and the moon light could pass almost completely through the branches illuminating the scene before him. 

He saw Stiles run towards one of the wolves, it was taking a stand while the other pounced at Derek without success, Derek was fast and vicious when he was fighting, always alert for the next move, as he saw him duck the attack a loud ‘Thud’ was heard, Stiles had connected his bat to the wolf’s back with force making him stumble and snarling with rage. 

“Stiles! What the hell are you doing here?!” he  heard Derek shouting, getting distracted at the last second and receiving a claw to the chest, ripping his already torn shirt and stepping back quickly, grabbing the hand of the wolf, twisting it and sending him to the ground, crouching over him and punching him in the face repeatedly; the other wolf pushing Stiles forcefully when he took the bat in his hands, releasing him instantly as he was burned by the wolfbane but not without sending Stiles to the ground landing on his ass. He turned around quickly and made a beeline to where Derek was still fighting the other one. 

“Saving your stupid ass! What does it look like?!” Stiles shouted back, standing up and running toward them, bat in hand prepared to strike the wolf that was perched on Derek’s back clawing it with force trying to rip the skin all the way to the spine. 

With an agility that Daniel had never witnessed Stiles jumped in front of the wolf  and rammed the top of the bat right in his face knocking him off Derek’s back while he took the other wolf’s throat and threw him in the direction of the other, their bodies collided almost mid air with a crunch that made Daniel cringe almost in sympathy. 

“See! We make a good team!” Stiles said proudly, pumping his fist into the air. 

Derek send a glare his way and turned around to the wolves on the floor, still snarling and trying to stand up, he could see, even from where he stood that the wolves had several broken bones that they were trying to mend, but something was not right, they were still trying to fight, to stand up, far too gone from their humanity; there was something weird with his eyes and their whole behavior, but he couldn’t put a finger on what it was exactly. 

“Get out of my territory, NOW!” Derek said, standing in front of Stiles still wolfed out and standing tall, his shirt torn apart and gashes already healing, but the blood was still there, visible, and it made Daniel want to just run to them and see if they were alright. 

The wolves stopped snarling at once, looking at the sky and howling weakly, they stood up with their bones still broken; something was off, the wolves were standing like something with strings was holding them in place, like they were puppets, they’re heads bowed down to their chests almost swinging with every movement they made. 

“What the hell is wrong with them?” Asked Stiles, coming from behind Derek “Look at them Derek, it’s as if...” he took a step closer and one of the wolves moved suddenly and quickly, Daniel saw everything in slow motion. 

Derek took a step, his eyes wide and shouted something, trying to take Stiles by the back of his shirt to pull him out, the wolf that advanced moved swiftly and quickly, he crouched on the ground and advanced with inhuman speed not even snarling, one of his claws stretched making a sudden movement, Stiles on his part saw this and tried to turn around but he was too slow, the claw connected to the back of his right thigh and went down all the way to the calf; Stiles screamed in pain as he reached for Derek who quickly took him by the waist and turned him around and crashed on the ground with him, cradling him on his chest and looking up to the wolves with a powerful snarl, as Daniel saw the wolves advancing again with their weird stance trying to attack his parents while they were in no way capable of defending themselves, he saw red. 

“NO!”

 

\---

 

Derek was prepared to protect Stiles no matter what, he didn’t know where he had come from, surely Scott had told him that he had disappeared looking for the two omegas and hadn’t called him. The fight had been even, they had the upper hand, he knew that when he fought with Stiles they were almost in perfect synchrony watching each others backs and always anticipating the others movements. 

But now, as he lay in the forest floor cradling Stiles body to his chest, he felt defenseless, he was ready to protect his... to protect Stiles even with his body if that was necessary and just when he turned his head and saw the wolves advancing on them he let out a powerful snarl out, as a warning not to come any closer, but the weird behavior of this wolves took him by surprise, any other wolf would have took a step back or even stopped to take their chances against an Alpha, no matter if they were rabid or not, the instinct of fear of a bigger wolf always came to a wolf. But this two took it almost as an invitation; Derek started to loosen his grip on Stiles to be able to fight back, when out of nowhere he could hear a loud shout. 

“NO!” he saw Daniel coming from behind one of the larger trees, running towards them with a rage filled look on his face, sprinting quickly, his steps heavy against the forest floor. 

When he got near them he took a powerful jump and landed in front of them, making a wolfish sound as he made a fist a punched the earth with a lot of force. 

The scent hit Derek quickly out of nowhere, it smelled like Stiles, but more powerful, almost like a matured spark in the same way that Derek always thought Stiles’ would smell in the future, when he practiced more of his magic and got more control of the movements and power flow that ran through the pack bond, but this scent was combined with something else, something animal, earthy and almost known. 

The earth beneath them shook with some force a cracked just where Daniel had hit the floor, a sudden force punched the wolves that were sent backwards through the air, as they were falling Daniel took out a little crossbow from his left pocket a shot two of the stones Derek knew Stiles and Deaton had perfected a while back, when the wolves were about to hit the floor the stones made contact, and they howled in pain as they landed against a tree and down to the floor unconscious. 

“What the hell was that Daniel?!” shouted Derek, he wasn’t even sure anymore of the scent he had smelled, the surge of power he had witnessed coming from Daniel was something he hadn’t expected and it just made him add all the more question to the enigma that was Stiles’ cousin. 

“I... I don’t know” he said quickly, avoiding Derek’s eyes “But do you want to make stupid question right now or do you want ME to take Stiles to get stitched up, he is wounded Derek, we need to help him”. 

Daniel had punctuated the ME very carefully, and Derek almost lost it again, How dared he to suggest that Stiles wasn’t a priority?. 

“Nnngh” Stiles started to stir in his arms “What... are you alright, Derek?” he said, turning his head weakly to Derek, he hated seeing him hurt, the smell of his blood was making his wolf crazy with rage, it wanted to claw and rip apart whoever had done that, but right now he had to tend his wounds. 

“I’m fine Stiles” he said, taking a look at his leg “But you...” 

“I’m ok... I... I have something that could help, if you’re willing” he sounded unsure. 

“What? Tell me what to do”. 

“Ok, I need you to do the taking pain away thing” he said as he took Derek’s hand in his own a placed it on the wound “Know um... don’t freak, I’m gonna borrow some of your healing power, so it... it might hurt, I don’t know I’ve never tried it” he said now more unsure, letting go of Derek’s hand “You know what, better take me to Deaton’s it will be safer”. 

“No” growled Derek, he knew his eyes were red, but if he could do something to help Stiles heal, no amount of pain was important, so he placed his hand on the wound again and concentrate on draining the pain “Do what you have to do” he said to Stiles looking at his eyes, trying to tell him that it was alright. 

“Ok... Ok...” he said, as he placed his hand on Derek’s, he saw him close his eyes as he started to feel a warm sensation on his hands. 

Where the black like ink was going up his arm, out of nowhere the color changed rapidly to a very vivid red, blood red and the pain started creeping up his arm, Derek was shocked, he saw how instead of black like ink, gashes started to appear in his skin, breaking it and mending a few seconds later blood escaping every time a new one appeared. 

He heard Daniel gasping, and opening his eyes like plates but not saying anything, Stiles must’ve heard it too, because he opened his eyes and took a look at Derek’s arm, when he did it Derek heard his heart started to beat very fast on his chest, his breathing started to get faster too; Stiles took his hand quickly like he had been burned from the touch and stared at Derek, his eyes wet. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no” he repeated as he took Derek’s arm and pushed it away from him, the gashes on his leg, Derek saw, where now thinner, some of them already scar tissue and the blood had stopped flowing, but Derek wanted to take them all so he tried to reach again “NO! Don’t touch me! No! I didn’t want this, not when you’re bleeding no, please Derek I’m sorry! I didn’t know, the book... the book...” 

He was starting to hyperventilate, Derek knew that this was Stiles’ staring on a panick attack. 

“Stiles, Stiles! Look at me is ok I want too is o...” 

“No! Is not ok, not when you get hurt. No what have I done, what have I...” 

And he passed out in Derek’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE PLEASE** If you have time and enjoyed this, could you please let me know how you liked or not the action scene? This was the first time I've written something of the sort and I really want to improve and hear opinions about it.
> 
> Thanks in advance for everyone's comments and kudos, I hope to see you in Two days as usual! Have an awesome day and as usual you can leave comments here and follow me on Tumblr [Blaineswolf](http://blaineswolf.tumblr.com)


	7. The Greatest People I have ever met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare, fights, misunderstandings and a beautiful memory, not in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! We've hit 40k+ words... Here we are again and now with a Beta! **Isaac (ijso20)** for proof reading this and going through the other chapters, you are awesome!
> 
> We are almost at the middle of the story! I can't believe I'm on the chapter that started it all! If you saw this story before I started to write it, The part of the Memory that Dan has is my pitch to see if someone wanted to pick the story, now I'm glad nobody did because I'm having a blast writing it!  
> Oh and BTW, yeah some thing are gonna be totes cheesy and cliché but that's how this is flowing so...

Daniel stood there, the cold night’s air blew through the trees in the forest sending chills down his spine. The moon stood tall in the sky faintly illuminating the scene before him.

On the floor before him lay Derek and Stiles, with Derek hugging Stiles close to his chest, almost rocking him, rubbing one of his hands on Stiles’ arm, securely holding him in place with the other. “Stiles. Stiles, come on!” He said as he shook the unconscious boy a little bit but still getting no response. “Come on it’s ok Stiles, nothing happened, come on open your eyes.” He continued, almost pleading, still caressing Stiles bring his hand to Stiles’ hair and neck.

“What... What’s happening?” Daniel said in a small voice, this was a scene that he never wanted to see again. It was all too familiar for him, watching his Papa rocking his Dad’s lifeless body while getting no response, pleading for the other to open his eyes. Daniel was sure that this was nothing more than a reaction to the panic he had seen in Stiles’ eyes when he tried to heal himself with Derek’s help, watching the wounds transferring from him to Derek.

“I don’t know!” Derek said, turning his head to watch Daniel, his eyes were alert and as large as the moon.  “He just passed out, I don’t know if it’s because of the blood loss or panic but we have to take him to Deaton’s.” He said as he picked up Stiles and trying to stand them both up.

“Wait, you are weak too.” Daniel pointed out when he saw that Derek was weak and couldn't stand fast enough. “I’m sure it’s just from the panic attack, see the wounds on his leg.” He said, as he pointed to Stiles’ right leg. It was almost completely healed, the gashes that were still open were now minimal with no blood coming from them, the others were now red scar tissue. “Let him rest a bit, I’m sure he’ll wake up in a matter of minutes, look at his breathing, it’s even.” Derek pointed out with a growl.

“And what do you know Daniel?” Derek almost snarled, he looked pissed “Are you a Doctor?” he looked exasperated, but he never let go of Stiles, he started moving around on the forest floor, trying to find a better position to sit for the both of them.

“No Derek, I’m not, but you can see that this is gonna pass in a few minutes.” He said, he was trying to be as calm as possible, after all he had almost broke every rule he had in this time, reaching for his magic and unleashing some part of his Dad’s spark kept on the Token.

“Well, while we wait, Can you call the pack? Or Scott? They can help get rid of...” Derek turned a little to see behind Daniel better where the wolves bodies were supposed to be. “Where the hell are they?” he said turning to Daniel.

“What?” he said turning around quickly. He saw it, where the wolves bodies were supposed to be, there was nothing, just some torn pieces of clothes and blood spilled on the floor and the tree nearby, when he took a closer look, advancing to the place he took a very cautious sniff, he didn’t want Derek to notice his wolfish ways “I... I don’t know, we just turned our backs for a minute, Did you smell something, or do you smell something right now?” Daniel asked turning around again to face Derek.

“No Daniel, I was somehow occupied.” He said with a bite and an annoyed look on his face “The smell of Stiles’ blood is very... strong... for me.” he said casting his eyes to Stiles’ face.

“Well, do I call them then? They could run the perimeter or something.” Daniel said, maybe the other could catch a better scent of the wolves.

“No, we’ll deal with them tomorrow.” Derek said  “For now we wait.”

“Well... and did they say what they wanted?” Daniel was curious, the wolves came out of nowhere, and after all they were just two Omegas, but the power that they held and the scent of magic around them wasn’t normal. He knew that this was the start of the events that led to the mark branded on his Dad that lead to his death, and he had to make a plan for the coming days. He knew he had almost a week to prepare.

“Nothing, they said nothing.” Derek said huffing “I found them here, waiting literally for me, when I set foot on the clearing they pounced on me and attacked, then when we were fighting, suddenly, they ran to the forest, between the trees, like they wanted me to follow, so I did, they separated and I followed one.” he continued “at one point I caught the one but the other came out of nowhere and stomped me so I released the one I had in my hands, and they took off again.” He made a thoughtful face. “When I chased them again, it was like they needed to be here, in this clearing, there is no other way that they would have returned here exactly, they were completely rabid. They didn’t even communicate with each other with words”.

“Well if that’s the case” Daniel said, he was thinking that these wolves had the exact same behavior of the ones that attacked his pack “maybe tomorrow we can come here and see if there is magic in the clearing or the perimeter”.

“How do you know so much Daniel?” Derek asked, suspicion in his voice “You come here, learn about us, about your magic and all of a sudden you are the hero who saves us, what did you do, or HOW did you do it?” he said, punctuating every word.

“I don’t know it was a...” when he was about to explain, his mind going a mile an hour trying to come up with a lie that Derek could believe Stiles started stirring in Derek’s arms, making the perfect way to avoid the conversation.

“No, please!” Stiles said, Daniel could hear the panic in his voice “I didn’t mean to” he was mumbling “Please, PLEASE NO!”

 

* * *

 

_He was running..._

_He was running through the woods..._

_There was nothing chasing him, Why was he running?..._

_He was so tired, his right leg was killing him..._

_He took a look, long gashes on the back of his thigh and calf, blood slowly dripping from the wounds..._

_He could see them..._

_Two wolves on a clearing, one huge and black with red eyes, the other smaller, black with two long white strips that started on it ears..._

_They didn’t move, they were cuddling on the forest bed, watching him..._

_He limped to them, slowly, carefully, he knew that they would never hurt him..._

_He took his place, between them, his right hand on the big one, his left one on the smaller one..._

_His leg was killing him..._

_A whine perturbed the silence of the night..._

_He took a look around, watching his wolves carefully..._

_Suddenly it changed, the whine became a howl, a wounded howl, a pleading howl..._

_He could see them, the gashes on his legs closing quickly, the pain was subsiding..._

_He looked again at his wolves, he was completely healed..._

_Blood, blood everywhere, the wolves on the floor were not breathing, gashes, wounds, deep in their tissue, lifeless...._

_NO... NO... PLEASE..._

_‘Stiles... Stiles... come on Stiles...’_

 

* * *

 

He opened his eyes quickly, someone was holding him, shaking him a little bit and repeating his name over and over again, he tried to breath, a soothing hand grabbed him on the back of his neck, giving him a gentle squeeze.

He saw Derek with concerned eyes hover over him, he was being held by Derek, but right now he didn’t care, he took every ounce of energy he had and wrapped his arms around his back, pushing his face entirely on Derek’s shoulder.

“The wolves Derek, I didn’t mean.” he sounded completely out of breath, but he couldn’t forget what he saw, the two wolves on the forest bed, torn apart and lifeless, his wolves, the ones that protected him were gone. He knew one of the wolves was Derek, he had seen his Alpha form, but the other one was the same as the one he had dreamed a few nights ago, in a totally different dream “I didn’t know, I’m so sorry”.

“Stiles, It’s ok” he heard Daniel’s voice to his side, he took his face out of Derek’s neck and turn around a bit “There are no wolves here, they’re gone, you are safe.” he talked to him calmly with a reassuring smile.

“Hey, hey look at me” Derek said, taking his face into his hands “It’s all ok, the other wolves are nowhere near us, tomorrow we’ll do a run for their scents, but you are ok, we are all ok” he said, with soft eyes.

Even with the comforting pats on the back and soothing words, something was off with him, the energy surrounding him was like he was being squished from all around his body, his mind reeling from the dream he had, the exhaustion from using some of the spark in order to match a wolf’s agility and power and trying to heal himself, even with Derek’s help had taken a toll on him. He just wanted to get out.

“Can we just go?” He asked, as he carefully sat on the floor (and out of Derek’s lap) looking around the clearing, they were right, the two Omegas were nowhere to be seen, but the clearing gave him a vibe that he couldn’t explain “Let’s just, go and we’ll talk tomorrow, ok?” he continued.

He saw Daniel stand up in front of him and offering a hand to help him, which he took gladly.

“No, let’s go to the loft, I want to take a look at that wound Stiles” Derek said as he too stood up and cleaned his hands on his jeans “Daniel take the Jeep, you” he said taking Stiles upper arm “Are coming with me” to what Stiles could only shrug and toss his keys to Daniel.

 

\---

 

They had been driving for 10 minutes on their way to Derek’s loft and he had yet to say a word, the walk to the cars was completely silent and kind of uncomfortable, when they got to the cars Derek opened the passenger door for him and grunted as he closed it.

“So...” Stiles said, glancing towards Derek “That was, um, wild?” he asked lamely.

“Stiles” his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel “What was that?” Derek said, turning a little around, frown on his face “I didn’t need you to...”

“Why do you always do that?” Stiles interrupted, annoyed “You were about to be mauled by those wolves Derek”.

“I wasn’t, I could have transformed to the Alpha form and taken them” he said, his voice cold “While you could just have gotten killed, almost did if it wasn’t for...”

“I didn’t know what was that, I didn’t know what the hell happened after they got to me Derek, I’ve apologized for that” he said, he didn’t want to explain what he felt when he saw Derek taking his wounds, he wanted to cry, to scream, Derek had been bleeding because of him, and that was unacceptable.

“That’s got nothing to do with this, Stiles!” Derek said, punching the steering wheel with a fist “I heal, there is nothing wrong with me helping you, don’t you get that?” he said as he parked his car in front of his building.

“I don’t get what? That I’m always a burden? That as usual and from what I gather, someone else saved the day? Save you or me the poor helpless human? Yeah I get it” he said with a huff, as Derek turned around and tried to help him with the seatbelt “I can get out myself Derek, even as a poor human I don’t need you to mother me like a child” he said hotly, sending him an glare.

“Suit yourself” Derek said angry, took of his own seatbelt and climbed out of the car, closing the door with force and stomping his way to the loft.

The night was going from bad to worse, thought Stiles climbing out of the car too, with a little stumble and walking slowly with his head bowed down.

 

\---

 

As he got out of the Jeep, Daniel could see the tension on Derek’s back, he was walking a straight line to the building his strides long and rushed, his back stiff and the shoulders thrown back with a very aggressive stand; Stiles was the complete opposite, back slumped, feet dragging and head bowed down, he was walking like a defeated man going for his execution and Daniel could not make any sense at all, his dad never let anyone see him anything but proud, and secure, he was after all the the human runnin with werewolves, he had to make himself better so people knew who to respect.

And then Derek, his papa, not even caring about Stiles and his injuries, the gash on his left leg, half cured with Stiles’ very weak magic, his pants torn on his right leg, limping away following Derek.

As they made their way to the loft, Derek opened the door and let the other two enter and pointed to the sofa, where Stiles just slumped down trying not to stain it; Derek disappeared for a second just to return with a pair of pants and a clean shirt.

“Go change” Derek practically growled. “We’ll check your injuries after, I can’t stand the stench of your blood right now.” He said with a cold hard glare that Daniel had never seen on his Papa’s face, let alone while talking to or about his Dad; he was starting to get mad, but he had to compose himself, no good could come from that.

Stiles took the clothing and went to the bathroom as quickly as his leg let him, with Derek’s stone eyes following him all the way. When the bathroom door closed, Derek let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose and started to take calming breaths, his shoulders slumped down and a little bit of the tense stance disappeared, he just stood there completely ignoring Daniel’s presence in the room.

As soon as the bathroom door opened, Derek returned to his previous stand and the glare in his face intensified, but he isn't looking at Stiles anymore, he just looked through the large window on the loft while Stiles just slumped on the sofa right next to Daniel, who was perched on the armrest, Stiles turned his face to him and gives him a little smile, it was a little gesture but his face was more like his Dad’s than he ever saw it and it and it made Daniel long for his lost family.

After a long silence, the two of them sitting and Derek standing, glaring at the night sky and the moonlight coming through the large windows; Derek slowly took a long breath and turned to face Stiles, still ignoring the presences of Daniel.

“I hate it when you get involved like this Stiles, it’s like you think you are invincible” he said in a controlled voice, but Daniel could tell Derek was vibrating with rage. “It was a pair of Omegas that needed to be taken care of, nothing more, I just had to go there and deal with it, and yet as usual, you go there not asking questions and turned everything into complete chaos” his eyes were sending daggers to Stiles, who just sat a little straighter and looked directly at Derek.

“Look Derek” he started, trying not to sound scared or unsure of his own determination. “I get it, my plan was not the smartest, but you went alone, Scott called and told me that you said you were going to check the preserve and as soon as you were gone, he could tell something was off” Stiles stood up from the couch, using one of Daniel’s legs for support and walked in front of Derek, standing tall. “As usual you had to do this alone, you could have told us, you could have...”

“I don’t have to do ANYTHING Stiles” interrupted Derek, his face very close to Stiles’ red with anger “I had everything under control, you just had to step there and turn them into more savage beasts with the stench of your scent”.

“Well I’m sorry, but even after ‘the stench of my scent’ turned them more rabid” Stiles had a very hard look on his face, not showing any emotions other than anger “One came after a distraction so we could neutralize them, Don’t you remember that you were about to be clawed to death?” at this point Stiles’ voice became a little bit smaller and his eyes darted to the ground for a quick second.

“Distraction? Neutralize?” Derek said in an almost comical voice “Are you that stupid to believe what you are saying? You are an stupid liability always in the way Stiles, why do you put yourself in danger when you can’t heal like us? You had to just let me do my job and see that I was managing perfectly ok without you stepping in my way. Goddamit Stiles, and even if that wasn’t the case, we are here right now thanks to Daniel, who did God know what and was able to throws them off our backs” He grabbed Stiles by the arms, with a very strong grip and shook him a little, Stiles for his part was in shock by the words that had come out of Derek’s mouth.

Daniel was sitting on the armrest watching everything unfold, he couldn’t understand this Derek, screaming at Stiles, not trusting him, his only scent was anger, pure anger not even a little bit of care. His Papa would never manhandle his Dad like that, he would never underestimate all the help he was to the pack and to their own relationship, and at that moment Daniel understood, this Derek was not his Papa and he would not let anyone treat Stiles, his Dad, like that.

“Stop it!” He stood up and walked to the pair standing in front of him, he shoved Derek with all his force, hands in his chest, pushing him away and standing between them, Derek had a very shocked look on his face. “Why the hell do you treat him like that?! Are you crazy? We were trying to help you, save your life while you recklessly ran at two Omegas, who by the way, were rabid BEFORE we got there” Derek was looking at him, eyes blown and mouth gaping “If you don’t believe me just take a look at yourself, all that blood in your... what’s left of your clothes is only yours, not even when you were holding him, not even when Stiles was healing himself his blood touched you”.

Derek was looking down at himself and then at Daniel, glare still in place, he was about to say something when Daniel turned to Stiles “I don’t get why you let him talk to you that way, we got there to help, hell we saved his life and this, this is how he reacts? You could have never seen the other wolf before he attacked you, he was too fast and far too gone for ANYONE to prevent that” Daniel’s face showing anger and a hint of disappointment “But at least while I’m present HE “he pointed at Derek, almost spitting the words “is not going to talk to or treat you like that” he took Stiles’ upper arm carefully placing it around his shoulder, and putting his own around Stiles’ waist and without a single glance or word towards Derek they walked out of the loft, not before he heard a faint ‘Wait’ that he chose to ignore.

 

\---

 

When they got to the Jeep, Daniel opened the passenger door for Stiles and carefully helped him climb to the seat, he then rounded the car and started the car, taking the road fastest to the Stilinski house.

The trip was completely silent, a few sighs on Stiles’ part with some nervous glances thrown as well. Daniel just concentrating on the road, eyebrows low with a frown that Stiles only had seen on Derek’s face when he was just too angry to talk to the world.

When they arrived to the house, Daniel tried to help Stiles out of the car, but he refused saying that “It was only a scratch and I’m not made of glass, jeez!”, rolling his eyes Daniel went and opened the front door, hurrying into the kitchen to get some water and the first aid kit to tend Stiles’ leg.

“Come on, up” Daniel said to Stiles as he entered the kitchen, pointing a single stool rear the table, he dragged a chair to sit closer to Stiles’ leg and exposed the long red gash that was in a very urgent need of cleaning, the scars from the Wolf’s claws were still visible and very red, mostly because Stiles never finished the healing. Daniel took the first aid kit and took out the alcohol and some gauze to clean the remaining wounds while Stiles just looked down and hissed at every contact.

“Don’t be a baby Stiles” Daniel said, a faint smile on his lips “it’s just a little alcohol to clean the wound” he turned his face to see Stiles own, he was cringing, but his eyes had a faraway look, like was there but not really.

“Don’t be so mad at him” Stiles said in a very small voice “He’s just... he’s just scared, he wants to be this, strong guy, but … he has lost so many people.”

“What did you say?” Daniel said, his own memories flooding.

“Yeah, I mean you don’t know his story” Stiles continued, oblivious to the sad look on Daniel’s eyes “he’s was so alone, and know he just can’t lose anymore people...”

 

* * *

 

_A 10 year old Daniel was crying on the kitchen counter, the large windows flooded the room with natural light, the smell of home lingering in every corner of the big house on the preserve, security, pack, family and love all around the scent of his parents, his little sister and himself. The only thing disrupting the atmosphere was the stench of wolfsbane lingering in the air, it was very faint, like it was barely there; the crying infant, now sniffing, took a quick look down and saw his Dad tending the little wound on his left leg, with all the care in the world._

_“It’s almost healed Dan” said his Dad with a warm smile, his large honey eyes showing the same care and love they always had since he could remember. “Now we just need to make a little bandage and it’s all done. And guess what? You can choose what sticker we put on the bandage, how’s that sound?._

_The little boy just sniffed and with the smallest voice Stiles could hear he said “Does Papa hate me now?”._

_Dan was playing on the porch when he heard the pack in the woods running towards the house, he knew that he wasn’t supposed to go find them until they arrived to the clearing of the house, but he was bored and his sister, Cora, was napping at the time; so he took of when he smelled them closer and run a straight line towards his Papa’s scent, just as he got a glimpse of him, near his Dad’s garden, a sudden  pain overtook him coming from his left leg, when he looked down to it, a plant with a lot of thrones was tangled on his leg, starting to cut the skin and making him very dizzy. He looked up and scream as loud as he could, his Papa would always hear him no matter what, he knew that._

_Not 10 seconds had passed, when his papa, all wolfed out and red eyes came crashing through the trees, he took a quick look for him and ran towards Dan, crouching and untangling him from the plant on his leg, then he ran towards the house, holding his son to the chest while Dan clinged to his neck and buried his face on his Papa’s neck._

_When they arrived with a frightening growl he just handed him towards Stiles, who was waiting impatiently on the porch, uncertain of what was going on, and without a further look his Papa turned around, transformed to his big black wolf form and sprinted to the forest._

_“What?” Stiles stopped and looked directly at his son’s puffy red eyes “What makes you say that little Dan? Your Papa is incapable of hating you, he loves you too much for ever being able to even dislike you, not a bit, let alone hate you little man.”_

_Dan just sniffed more “But he just took off, I didn’t mean to make him angry, I was just so bored, and then heard them coming and I was so happy, I missed Papa and I wanted to play wolf with him, so I went by your garden and I don’t know what happened” the tears started falling again of his face, while his Dad tried to clean them of with shushing noises and caring words._

_“Little Dan, you know that it’s very dangerous going near the garden right?” The little boy nodded, his lower lip shaking. “But Papa is not mad, I swear, let alone hate you. Here” he said, while he picked the boy and deposited him on his lap “I’ll tell you a secret, but you can’t tell ok little man?” Dan looked at his dad and just nodded very slowly._

_“Papa... Papa was a little scared, that’s why he is running right now, because he doesn’t want to say something he’ll regret, just because he is scared” his Dad said in a hushed voice on his ear, voice calm and soothing._

_“Papa, scared?” the little boy almost rolled his eyes “as if Dad! Papa isn’t scared of ANYTHING” Dan said, he knew his Papa, he was a Superhero, all tall and muscular, always taking care of them._

_“You see little Dan” as he looked into his son’s eyes “ he is a little scared of you, us, the pack getting hurt or taken from him”  his Dad paused thinking a bit. “He is scared because he’s lost a lot of people back when we were very young, and that is a story for when you are older little Dan, but you have now that you Papa loves you and your sister like nobody in this world, and he is just a little scared, ’cause you see when you lose someone you love that much they take a little part of you heart” his Dad touched just above his heart “and that leaves a little scar, with time you learn to live with those little scars and remember those memories and things that made you love them in the first place, and while you still miss them, you can live with those little memories because those mean that they were here with you and that, my little man, no one can take from you.” his Dad said, hugging him close to his chest and placing a little kiss on the top of his head “You have to know that our family, our pack, you and your sister are the most important thing to Papa in this world and he can not stand when one of us get hurt, ok?”._

_“You forgot yourself” a gruff voice came from the door of the kitchen, Dan looked at his Papa, he had wild hair, dressed in a pair of running shorts, barefoot: he was walking towards them, and when he was in front, he crouched, took Dan’s chin and looked at him. “Dan I’m sorry” he said, looking him in the eyes and talking softly “I just got scared for you, I knew your Dad would take good care of you and I didn’t want to get in the way or say something dumb at the moment ok?"._

_“I’m sorry Papa” Dan said, with a little sob. “I just got excited, I wasn’t thinking”._

_“I know little man” Papa said with a little smile, he scooped him from his Dad’s arms and hugged him so tightly that Dan almost couldn't breath, but he liked it, their scent mixing with his Dad’s perfectly “Next time just wait a little longer, or howl and I’ll come faster, ‘cause you see Dan, you are one of the three most important people in my life, and I can’t bear to see you get hurt...”_

 

* * *

 

“Dan?” Daniel returned to the living room, the memory was so fresh and so burned to his heart, it was the moment he realized his Papa was not invisible and that he cared for him so deeply that just a little scratch would make him lose his control. “Hey! Man I lost you for a second.”

“Yeah sorry, just zoned out I guess” Daniel said as he finished cleaning the wound.

“So yeah man, Derek, he’s just a little scared to lose what he thought already lost, you know” Stiles continued “a pack, a sense of family of some sorts and I mean, yeah he needs to be better with words, because damn he is just no good, right? But he is a good guy man, he just doesn’t want to lose anyone else, ok little Dan?” Dan snapped his neck towards Stiles, that name.

He needed space, he just couldn’t not after everything he saw, his dad on the floor, his papa on a pool of his blood...

“I need to go shower” Daniel said quickly, getting to his feet and running upstairs, leaving a very confused Stiles with half a gauze hanging from his leg; unknown to them he also left a very stunned Derek on the porch of the Stilinski house, extremely confused with the feelings that he suddenly felt, listening to Stiles’ every word.

 

\---

 

Stiles sprawled on his bed, shortly after Daniel had gone for his shower he just finished tending his leg and walked slowly to his room where he took off his clothes and waited to hear when Daniel got out of the bathroom, he was in desperate need of cleaning himself, after the forest, the leaves and dirt and also the blood, he was grateful to the universe when he stepped into the hot pressure of his shower.

After getting dry, tossing his clothes to the trash (No need to wash those rags anymore) and putting a pair of pajama pants he just threw himself to his bed, back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling, thinking of all the things that had happened that night.

First there were the Omegas, they seemed completely lost of their humanity, the rabid animals that they had fought tonight were nothing like the wolves Stiles was accustomed to see, they were all a little on the wild side, tending to their instincts, but they always were just a part of them, the human side always balancing the other.

But these wolves were different, even their eyes, the usual Yellow was more intense, and Stiles had seen that there were marks of black like ink on the irises making them all the more wild looking. The way they fought was also very different, where all wolves tended to attack and pounce to first weaken their opponent, these two attacked viciously, trying to get every time they threw a punch at them to be a fatal one. And the last part, when they finally got to him,  was as if someone was controlling two puppets, strings and all, their movements were precise and mechanical but their heads were bowed, as if they were unconscious.

And then there was Daniel, saving the day and being the hero, honestly Stiles didn’t get himself at times, he truly loved his cousin, everything that he did for him tonight, from saving his ass to calling Derek on his ways to making sure his wound was clean, he did owe him a lot. But he couldn’t stop thinking about what Derek had said, that just as Daniel had arrived on the Full Moon Night, Derek and his wolf felt like a whole unit with the pack, like the control had been finally settled, and that had Stiles in a bit of a predicament, he had known for quite sometime that he had developed feelings for Derek, while saving each others lives and trying to make a life with the pack and becoming closer and closer as friends, something had shifted for him, he now saw Derek as a whole, a broody and sometimes rude person that always cared deeply for the people around him, even if he only showed it with little gestures, like placing a hand on a shoulder, or helping Isaac with picking a College, or Boyd with family drama or even Lydia, going out with her for some Shopping when she was down, helping Scott finally coping fully with being a Werewolf and embracing the ways or Allison and their mutual respect.

It was easy to see that Derek was a different person from what he tried to show the world, he had a dry sense of humor, always laughed silently at Stiles’ silly jokes or snarky comments about a movie or a TV show; always keeping an eye on Cora as if she could disappear again on him, losing his family and pack.

And those smiles, those private smiles that he shared with Stiles every time they did something for the pack together, like he was sharing only with him the look of complement that reached his eyes while he remembered his old family, his old pack.

But now with Daniel here, Derek and his wolf might have found something good for them, the piece that was missing for them to become a whole again, and Stiles would never be in the middle of that, because no matter what his feelings were for Derek he wanted to see him happy, if someone deserved that after all of the thing life could put in front of them, it was definitely Derek.

 

\---

 

Derek stood the next afternoon in his loft, thinking hard about the last 12 hours; the Pack had gone to check the perimeter and the clearing where the fight had broke last night, finding that the scent of the wolves had completely disappeared, as if they had never been there. Not even their blood had a distinct scent on it, like there was nothing there.

The clearing where they had fought however, had traces of a powerful magic that they had never felt before, according to Stiles and Lydia, a type of control magic that was very powerful and also very toxic for them to be in the proximity of; after a while of talking about it, they came to the conclusion that it may have been that what triggered Stiles’ panic attack and the sudden Healing process that he was able to use with Derek, and that was that, they took some of the leaves and gashes of clothing that were tinted with blood to Deaton so he could at least take a look and maybe tell them what they were dealing with.

After that they all scattered to their own homes, Stiles’ saying that he had the afternoon with Dan and the Sheriff, who were currently out for lunch.

As Derek gazed outside the window on the loft, the moon starting to rise on the sky, bathing the city with it’s light, he started thinking about Daniel and Stiles the other night, he hated the way Daniel took off with Stiles so quickly, saying that Derek didn’t treat Stiles like he should, but what could he do? He was scared of watching Stiles with so much blood, in so much pain and he couldn’t do anything.

When he was actually capable of doing something with the help of Stiles’ magic, he had just freaked out, like he was the one causing him pain, and that had been so far from it; when Derek felt the gashes opening on his arm that night, while healing Stiles, he had felt pain for sure, nothing too major that he couldn’t handle, no he had felt also a connection that he had never felt before, a flow of energy between Stiles and his wolf so open and easy that it actually made him more calm that night, knowing that he could help Stiles if the troubles arose one way or the other; and for that new discovery Derek was very grateful, because at least now he had a little opening as to how to take care of Stiles if he ever needed it.

The other thing consuming his thoughts all day had been Daniel, not because he especially liked thinking of him, but there was something strange with that kid, at first Derek had thought that it might just be a Stilinski family quirk, like being open minded to all things supernatural, but after yesterday he didn’t know, he didn’t understand how a human, who just had learned he had some kind of magic, about a pack of werewolves running with his cousin, could have so much control over his heartbeat, his scent and his magic, if yesterday’s night was any indication.

He remembered, when he saw Daniel running from behind the tree right in front of them, Derek was hit by a powerful smell, and the thing that surprised him the most was that the scent was familiar, like a very distant memory or a dream he had recently but he just couldn't put his finger on it, he had tried and tried to classify it, give it the name of something he could think of, but nothing came to his mind other that Stiles, the scent was very much like his, but very different at the same time, where Stiles’ magic always smelled like lilacs and coffee, of sweat and energy, this scent smells like leather and flowers, of wild and strong animal but measured, but the energy, the energy....

He couldn’t finish his train of thought, he heard the door of the loft slide open quickly, he turned around to face the person he knew was standing there, the one person he was thinking about for almost a week, the same person who didn’t have a distinctive scent and brought so many questions with little to no answers... Daniel.

 

\---

 

Daniel stood up on Derek’s loft, he was watching as Derek turned around to face him fully, his face as usual in a scowl, eyebrows drawn to his eyes and mouth on a thin line. He had been the whole with the Sheriff, actually avoiding any contact with the pack for the day, after last night he had been a little off with all the events that had happened, watching again his parents on the floor with blood on their bodies, using magic to protect them, the wolves that started all of the events nearing them, seeing his Papa almost manhandling his Dad, no matter the circumstances was not Ok for him and his last memory still playing in his head the whole day.

But today, today he had a bone to pick, he wanted to say something to Derek, he couldn’t keep watching this strange dance they both had and that Daniel did not understand, he just wanted to make sure what the deal was with him.

“What are you doing here, Daniel?” he heard Derek say as he took a step towards him, almost menacing, he crossed his arms over his chest and stood rather tall trying to intimidate him.

“I’m here because of yesterday Derek, I think we need to talk” Daniel said, taking the steps in front of the door and standing in front of Derek, he too standing standing tall, he was not gonna be intimidated, even if Derek was his Papa, this person for now was just a moody guy who didn’t deserve Stiles.

“I don’t think we have anything to talk about” Derek said, looking at him “If anything, I should be talking to Stiles, Does he know you are here?”.

“No, he doesn’t and we have a lot to talk about Derek” Daniel said, cold eyes and glare on his face, so very much like his Papa’s. “You see Derek, I don’t like the way you treat Stiles, not in front of me, not in front of your pack...”

“YOU don’t like how I treat a member of MY PACK?” Derek interrupted, his voice angry and eyes flashing red “You don’t come here, Daniel, to my house and tell me how to run things that you have no idea how they work or how I treat or not my pack mates”.

“Well I sure as hell gonna tell you how to treat MY family, Derek” Daniel retorted “You treat Stiles like he is disposable, like you don’t even care, you manhandle him, shout at him, and ignore him” he listed “ And I wonder why Derek, is it because you are trying to hide something?” he almost teased, no humor in his voice.

“Hiding something?” Derek said, smiling sarcastically “If anyone is hiding something here, is you Daniel” he pointed “Don’t think I didn’t catch you little scent yesterday when you “Saved” the day” he quoted when he said saved “Don’t think that I didn’t notice that you smelt pretty particularly like magic, and you know who else had that smell last night?” he asked “Those wolves Daniel, the two Omegas that you so bravely saved us from”.

“You think I’m behind that?” Daniel said, completely thrown off “You think that I would put my... MY FAMILY!” he was outraged “In danger like that? And for what Derek? Please enlighten me” he said with challenge in his voice.

“I don’t know, yet” he said, taking another step and taking a sniff of the atmosphere “But see Daniel, I don’t trust you, you scent as usual is hidden, I can barely hear you heartbeat and I can’t even tell if you are lying or not, and that to me is the sign that you are hiding something, something big”.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Daniel said, he had to try with all his might not to react with his body to Derek’s words, if he so much as moved in a way that Derek could find suspicious, he knew that he would at least get the confirmation that he was looking for “And I sure as hell didn’t come to talk about me”.

“Then again Daniel, WHAT.DO.YOU.WANT?” Derek said between his teeth, Daniel knew that Derek was beyond pissed, and he was too, he had come here to have a mature talk with him, try and figure out why Derek always acted like that, if Daniel knew that Derek had feelings for Stiles.

“I came here to tell you just one thing Derek” he prepared his words clearly in his mind “If you are not gonna treat Stiles like he deserves, and as Stiles has told me, like YOU deserve, because I know now that you have lost people, that maybe you are scared and maybe that’s why you have this mask on your whole attitude, you care, you care about people, about the pack and specially about Stiles” he took a deep breath, he saw that Derek was just in front of him, clenching his jaw and fists but speechless “Then  you need to man up to those feeling and do something, and if you are not willing or you are just playing then, you know what Derek, BACK OFF, because my D... cousin deserves someone who isn’t afraid to feel for him, who isn’t afraid to even lose him if that means that he got to spend time and share memories and love between them”.

“If my parents have taught me anything Derek” he continued, his voice almost broke for a second “Is that two completely different people can make each other whole, can make each other better, and BELIEVE ME when I tell you Derek, my parents are the greatest people I have ever met, and If I get to have 10 percent of what they have when I find someone to love and who loves me back, then I will count myself as a lucky person” Daniel almost broke, he was telling Derek about his parents, about them “So yes Derek, I’ve said my piece, you can trust me or not trust me for all I care, but I will not stand and watch you treat Stiles or any of the pack like you treated him last night” he said, pointing his finger at Derek’s chest, he turned around walked the steps on the loft, grabbed the door and pulled it with a force to close it, making a lot of noise and hopefully his point.

He got to the main entrance of the building and trotted to the Jeep parked on the street in front of it, he had borrowed it with the permission of the Sheriff, he was walking down the streetwalk muttering to himself “Papa Derek would never treat Dad or me like that, He doesn’t trust me” he huffed “I’ll show him no trust” he said exasperated and a little sad.

What he completely missed was that just turning the corner on his way to Derek’s loft, Scott stood there frozen and with eyes big as plates, after hearing his last words.

 

\---

 

“Hey Dan!” he heard Stiles call him from the family room, he was watching TV and eating popcorn, a smile on his face “Where have you been? Everything ok?” he asked, returning to the show.

Daniel stood there and rested his body on the threshold, he was exhausted so he just shrugged “Yeah, everything ok, I just went to see Derek” he said, he saw Stiles turning quickly at him.

“This late?” he asked, his voice giving away something that Daniel didn’t understand.

“Yeah, I just... needed to see him, you know?” Daniel said, not catching up on Stiles erratic heartbeat.

“Yeah... yeah I get it” Stiles said in an almost whisper.

“Well, gonna shower and hit the sack, I am exhausted” he yawned and stretched his arms over his head, not waiting for an answer he turned around and went up the stairs.

“Goodnight” Stiles said, alone in the living room, broken hearted thinking of the worst and most mistaken scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Poor Stiles :( and Oh Daniel and his personality, I LOVE IT HE IS HIS PARENT'S SON.
> 
> As usual I would love if you left a comment or a review for my writing and story telling, I'm EXCITED to write the next two chapters you have NO IDEA, some Sheriff and Scott coming up!
> 
> If you guys could cast Daniel Hale from another show that's currently or not so long ago on TV who would it be? I want to make like a GIF photo set for my Fic but I wanted your opinion so if you could leave a message here or at [Blaineswolf ](http://blaineswolf.tumblr.com)I would love it!
> 
> Any way enough rant thanks for the Kudos and comments I love them and read all of them :)


	8. You Smell of Powerful Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels, so much feels, a fight, a slip and more feels, not in that order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am really sorry for the delay, real life, the past episodes and the tragedy in the Glee Fandom (I'm a Gleek first and foremost) left me really without an ounce of inspiration, but I'm back, hopefully with our regular posting scheduale. I hope you like the chapter, this is about feels, about family and about the slip, as we are in the middle of the story, let me tell you, the next half is gonna be just hours (albeit 8 more chapters lol) we are coming to a close but not really, so much more story to tell :).
> 
> I wanna dedicate this Chapter to  **[thepsychicclam](http://thepsychicclam.tumblr.com/),**  she always listens to my writing rants, gives me advice and writes fluffy domestic Parent!Sterek that gave me the push to start writing again, if you haven't go and read her gooie sugary pretty fic **[Ladybugs](../../894237). ENJOY.**

Scott stood there, outside of Derek’s building, watching as Stiles’ Jeep, driven by Daniel, took a turn left and disappeared from his view. It had been a strange day, with all the talk about the two Omegas attacking Derek, Stiles and Daniel going to his help and Daniel literally saving the day, while Derek tended to Stiles’ wounds it all became kind of chaotic. After they had grouped that morning in Derek’s loft, him and Isaac along with Derek went for a quick perimeter run near the clearing where the fight had broken. 

It was weird, Scott though, the blood that had been spilled on the forest floor near the trees had no particular scent, the scent of the wolves was nowhere near to be found around the clearing or on the trees nearby where Derek had said they had run whilst fighting. 

But the air, Scott remembered, the air was practically vibrating with magic, a sort of magic that they had never came to face before, it was wild and strong, possessive and aggressive. When Stiles and Lydia got to the clearing a few hours later, they told them that the magic was not even there, it was just an echo of the previous night, a powerful echo nonetheless and that was what had Scott on the fence, he was jittery that night, after learning of a new threat to the pack. 

Scott had had trouble before, coming to terms with his wolf, and primarily with Derek; at first he had thought that everything to do with that life was a burden, a life filled with trouble and death and nothing good could come from it. But then as time passed and he got to know the life in a pack, when peace came to Beacon Hills and his friends could run on a Full Moon, just play and enjoy their power, Scott saw that it wasn’t a burden, but a gift, like Derek had said, he felt close to the people he cared, he felt like they were part of him a connection to be protected and cherished over everything. 

And then there was Derek, who he had so much trouble with, going back and forth in their mutual trust, their plans for any problem, their personalities always clashing like titans, Scott always talking and trying to find the calm solution, Derek always fighting at the first sign of trouble. But somehow in the middle of all that Stiles had become like a wolf whisperer, he would always talk to them both, appealing to their strengths and sometimes insecurities trying to convey them to work as a team. 

And Scott was grateful, grateful for what he now could see and have with the pack, with Derek as his Alpha, he got to see a different side of him, albeit always gruff and a little impolite, he saw that he actually cared, that he was always trying to fight for them as a pack, for them as a unit so they could have a normal life and not having to pass any of the pains that he had over the years, and for that Scott was grateful and would always have a new respect for Derek. 

Tonight he was on his way to Derek’s loft to try and plan their next move, to have a plan or at least a contingency plan if the Omegas striked again; what he didn’t though not in a million years was facing, as he was turning the corner of the building, to find Daniel, walking pissed off out of the building and muttering under his breath rage words against Derek; but it wasn’t the anger coming off of him, that he could understand, sometimes Derek was just aggressive like that and came of as almost condescending, he knew very well the frustration that could come from a little chat with the Alpha; no, what he couldn’t understand and made him stop dead on his tracks, only able to watch and gape as the Jeep went its way was Daniel’s last words. 

_“Papa Derek would never treat Dad or me like that. He doesn’t trust me, I’ll show him no trust”._  

Scott couldn’t understand anything from that statement, _“Papa Derek?”_ , what the hell did that mean. 

Scott knew nothing about Daniel, outside of what Stiles had told him, but this was something disturbing, not only was he referring to Derek as Papa, but he was also saying something about not trusting him or treating Daniel and his Dad with no trust. 

Scott was confused to say the least, he never had any problem accepting or trusting Daniel, after all he was Stiles’ family and that alone was something important to Scott, Stiles was his brother, one of the most important people in his life, the one that he had always trusted blindly and a two way street, Stiles always caring for him, helping him not only when they were little and his Dad had left but when he had trouble with a subject at School or a problem with Allison or even when they knew nothing about the bite and werewolves; Scott being there when Stiles’ mom passed, when he had trouble with the Sheriff’s way of coping, always shutting down, not eating and throwing himself to his work, whenever Stiles had a panic attack or when he was down after pining for Lydia after years,  they would always be a safe place for each other. But this was something different, Daniel’s words echoing in his ears, ripping the trust that he had for the guy, this was something bigger that Daniel was hiding, something that didn’t add up in Scott’s eyes; and tomorrow he was gonna find out. 

\--- 

Stiles stood that morning in front of his mirror in his room, that night he had barely any sleep, the thoughts of Daniel and Derek flooding his mind with images he had never imagined. 

The way that Daniel had come home last night, full with energy and wanting to shower just as he got to the house after a late night visit to Derek, he wasn’t stupid, Stiles knew what those signs meant, and for the part that he was devastated, he would never try and take that away from anyone, let alone his cousin, or Derek for that matter, if he had found something good with Daniel then Stiles would put his big boy pants and accept it, even if it would be hard for him he had to be the bigger person no matter his feelings. 

“You’re gonna go and tell Derek to be a man a treat Daniel the way he deserves” he told himself, facing his reflexion “You are gonna march in there and at least have the talk about sharing feelings and less glaring, that’s the least that Daniel and Derek deserve”. 

He gave himself the same pep talk over and over, standing there facing himself in the mirror, he was scared, of course, he was unsure that he would be capable of not blurting out his feelings for Derek and just make every single thing awkward between the pack, the pack that had been so hard to form and maintain in peace, something that he and Derek along with the other pack members had achieved. 

But this was the least he had to do for that same pack, if the Alpha had found someone that made everything else click the way it should, then that was something to be celebrated, even if it made his heart ache. 

With one last look in the mirror he walked to his bed and put on his shoes, stepping outside and walking down the stairs to find Daniel sitting in the kitchen table, reading a book. 

“Hey man” he said, a little awkward “I’m gonna head out for a few hours, you’ll be ok on your own?”. 

“Hey Stiles” Daniel answered, taking his eyes from the book and turning to look at him “Yeah, no problem. Where are you going?”. 

“I’m off to Derek’s” Stiles said, passing a hand through his hair “I have somethings to discuss with him” a little finality in his voice, he didn’t want for Daniel to offer to come along. 

“Oh” Daniel said, his eyes turning a little cold “Sure that’s a good idea? I mean after last night...” he said, his eyes pointing his injured leg, that was almost completely healed now. 

“Yes Daniel” he didn’t mean to sound a little pissed off “I’m sure, don’t worry, I told you yesterday Derek is not bad, he’s just bad with words, just let me handle it ok?”. 

“Whatever you say, Stiles” Daniel rolled his eyes, returning to his book “Are you gonna be back for lunch? I’m gonna make something for Uncle S so I can make more for you”. 

“I’ll text you, Dan” he said, turning around on his heels and walking toward the door, taking his keys from the bowl rear it. 

When he was in his Jeep, he took a deep breath, clutched the steering wheel and closed his eyes tightly, this was gonna be an awful day, he could just tell, he thought as he turned the engine on got out of the driveway and took the road towards the Hale house, where he knew Derek was working. 

\--- 

When Daniel heard that Stiles had went out the door, he closed his book with force and slammed it onto the table, with an indignant huff the stood up and went up the stairs to his room, closed the door and sat on his bed. 

It was all so frustrating to him, watching his Parents-to-be dance around each other like that, watching Derek, his Papa, be a completely different person not only to Stiles, but the entire pack, the entire world, and it was just exhausting for him. He knew that the words that he had had with him yesterday were harsh, but he meant every word he had said, he needed to at least get to Derek’s head that he wasn’t treating Stiles the right way, somehow Daniel knew, he knew that Derek had feeling for Stiles, and if anything, Stiles had almost said that Derek would be scared on acting on them; it was comprehensible, he was scared of taking something and then losing it, like he had lost everything, just as his parents had told him not two years ago, when he was about two months from turning 16 and they told him his Papa and Dad’s story, the history of the pack and how they had become that, a pack...

 

* * *

 

 

_Dan entered his house after a long lacrosse practice on a Wednesday afternoon, he was excited about it too, he was just about to make it to first line, like his Dad and Uncle Scott had been when they were in High School and also his 16th birthday was in almost two months, and he was gonna be able to drive and maybe, his Dad and Papa would buy him a car._

_When he let his stuff on the floor right next to the door, he took of his shoes and started walking towards the kitchen to find something to drink._

_“Little Dan, is that you?” he heard his Dad call from the family room, he groaned._

_“Dad, how many time do I have to tell you not to call me Little Dan anymore? I’m almost 16!” he exclaimed, his voice was almost done changing, but sometimes here and there a high pitched sound escape, God he hated it; he had been telling his Dad and Papa since he turned 15 not to call him Little Dan, at least not in front of his friends and cousins, he was a man now, and he deserved to be treated as one, although he secretly loved it when his parents called him that, it always reminded him of all the time they would play wolf on the woods or just snuggle on the couch with Cora, all four of them just watching a movie and rolling their eyes, especially Papa and Himself, at Dad and Cora’s commentary during every movie they watched._

_“Yeah yeah you’re a big man now, Daniel” he heard his Papa’s voice, amused and playful, he could just tell that he was rolling his eyes. “Can you come here, we need to talk” his Papa’s voice suddenly very serious, and Daniel started to panic, had he done something? Was he in trouble? God, was Grand Pop alright? Had something happened with the pack? Cora, Was his little sis ok? He could hear his heartbeat start to raise on his chest._

_“Dan! Little Man!” his Dad came hurrying to the kitchen “Hey, calm down, your Papa told me your heartbeat went crazy, always a drama king like your old man, huh?” he said as he came closer to him, took one hand and placed it on the back of his neck, squeezing lightly and making him relax in a second. “It’s nothing bad, I promise, just we need to talk to you, ok?” he said smiling at him “We sent Cora with Uncle Scott for a few hours, so we could have a chat”. With his hand still on his neck his Dad guided him to the family room where his Papa waited for them, sitting on the sofa, looking a little tense._

_“Hey Papa” Dan said, making a fist a puting in front of his Papa so he would fist pump him, it was something that they had been doing for some years, just because it had made his Dad laugh for hours the first time he saw them._

_“Sit down, Dan” his Papa’s voice was gruff, he saw his Dad taking a seat beside him and taking his hand and placing it on his lap, stroking it with his thumb, he sat down in front of them of in the love seat, taking a long gulp of the bottle of water he had taken from the fridge._

_“So... what’s up you guys?” Dan asked curious, both of his parents seemed relaxed enough, but something told him that this was a serious conversation. “Is everything alright? Did something happened with the pack? Cora? Grand Pops? Oh my God, tell me Grand Pops is ok, he is ok right? I mean if not he could take the bite, or we could do some research on magic, I don’t know work something with Doctor Deaton or...”._

_“No, nothing like that Dan” his Dad said, smiling at him, he had always loved his relationship with his Grand Pops “Grand Pops is perfectly fine, well he probably is eating some burger I don’t approve of right now, but he is fine, we just need to have a talk”._

_“OH MY GOD!” Dan stood up quickly, flailing his arms in every direction “I am not having the sex talk again” he exclaimed indignant, one time was mortifying enough, at least for him and his Papa who were both traumatized by the particular information that Dad had gathered for the talk, a talk that was vetoed to even mention “Papa tell him! We can not have this again!”._

_“Sit down Dan” he heard his Papa say, he turned to glare at him but saw that he was smiling a little, so that was better “No scaring sex talk tonight, or ever” he said, turning his head towards his Dad and placing a kiss on his temple._

_“Yeah yeah, no more sex talk, at least for two or three years, when we have the talk with Cor” Dad said turning to see the scandalized look on his Papa’s face._

_“That’s... That... No, Cora will never have the talk, nor will she date or get out of this house with anyone” his Papa was a little crazy protective sometimes, Dan just laughed._

_“Ok, you guys” Dan said as he saw that a bickering fight was about to start between his parents, and that could only mean that they would end up making out like teen agers in front of him, something that wasn’t even rare in his house “Can we get to the point? I really want to do my homework”._

_“Yes, um” his Dad nodded, all of a sudden Dan could feel the shift in the atmosphere, his parents were nervous “Listen Daniel” oh nothing good could come from being ‘Danieled’ he thought “You are about to become a young man, a strong wolf reaching maturity, about to pass a certain age where you have to be conscious about all of your decisions and consequences” his Dad continued, he was serious, his heartbeat even._

_“We are gonna tell you a story Daniel” his Papa said, the same serious face as his Dad’s “This is actually my story, our story of how we became a pack, of how I became an Alpha and some other things that happened when we were your age” he said “and I need you to listen very carefully, because this is not an easy story, not for me or your Dad” his eyes went a little soft, turning around to watch his Dad, the second only smiled a little and placed a kiss to his lips._

_“You can do it” he said encouraged, taking one of his hands and fondly caressing his Papa’s cheek “I’ll be here the entire way, you have us”._

_With that his Papa turned his head once more, took a deep breath and locked eyes with Daniel, he could see a sadness he had never, ever seen in his Papa’s eyes, full of life and color, always stern but cheerful whenever Dan caught him looking at Cora jumping on the puddles of rain in the backyard, or when he and Dad were making breakfast on Sunday mornings for the pack, or when they went to the forest just to run as wolves; this time he saw loss and pain, and he prepared to finally learn how his family and pack had formed._

_“When I was 16...”_

 

* * *

 

 

That memory stood very present after that day in Daniel’s head, his Papa and Dad had went on for a couple of hours recounting their story, his Papa pausing here and there to catch his breath, clinging to his Dad’s hand as if he feared he was gonna lose him, as he could ever leave him. 

That day he had learned about his pack, about his family and traditions, about betrayal and loss, but he also learned about trust and love, the love that had made them a family in the first place. That new information only added more respect for his parents, his uncles and aunts; they had been through hell and back only to become a unit that fought together. He found that his Parents weren’t invincible, that had flaws and had made mistakes but with time learned to live with the consequences leaving behind the weight of guilt that could consume them from the inside. 

And he wanted that, no matter what, he wanted that back, even if he was learning that his Papa was more flawed that he expected, even if his Dad was more insecure than he lead on, he needed them again, his pack reunited and he would fight for that no matter what. If he had to, he would reveal his secret so Derek and Stiles could see, could see what they could achieve, he would tell them stories, the stories of his pack and the great family that they were, because even if he was mad at Derek or annoyed at Stiles, they were after all his parents-to-be, they had it in them, those personalities that so clearly could be seen in him and that was something he would always be proud of, the traits he had taken from them, the strengths and flaws that made him the person who he was today, Daniel Hale-Stilinski. 

With a sigh he stood up and took off his shirt, placing the token carefully on the nightstand and going to the bathroom to take a shower. 

When he got out of the shower, towel placed on his hips, he walked towards his bedroom, put on some underwear a pair of jeans and took and old grey henley out of his duffle bag that belonged to his Papa, he wanted that connection to him today, after the fight with Derek, he needed his comforting scent near him, he was thinking that as soon as Stiles got back he would try and talk to him about his feelings for Derek, he had to start somewhere. 

As he was drying his hair with the towel, making plans for his talk with Stiles and trying to form a speech or words that would make him see that they could work together, he heard the doorbell ring, he tossed the towel to the hamper on his room and went to the stairs. 

“Coming!” Daniel said, as he jogged down the stairs, when he got in front of the door he reached out and opened it, only to see Scott on the porch, his usual warm smile in place. “Hey Scott, Stiles went to see...” and then he saw it, Scott’s smile dropped from his face, his whole stance changed quickly, his claws coming out of his hands, his face contorting, wolfing out, he saw Scott take a deep breath, nostrils flaring and growling deep in his throat. 

Daniel took a quick look at his chest, and then he remembered, his token was lying in his nightstand near the bed; his scent was flowing freely, he was sure Scott could now smell his spark, so like Dad’s, smell his wolf, so like his Papa’s, the combined scent that made him the son of Stiles and Derek, and to add to that, he was wearing a shirt with Derek’s scent. He opened his mouth quickly trying to form words to calm Scott down, but it was a little too late, with a final growl his eyes flashed yellow, Scott took a step back and pounced. 

\--- 

Derek was working on the stairs that morning, he had woken up early so he could work on the house the whole day, he had a lot of frustrations to take out and he just needed a distraction and some manual labour. 

He was frustrated, his fight with Daniel had made him think, a lot. A lot about Stiles and the pack, about how his own ways with them, the way he treated them and the way he came off to them as not approachable and moody. But also, who the hell did Daniel thought he was? Coming out of nowhere trying to teach Derek how to manage his pack, his... Stiles. 

He knew that he wasn’t the easiest person to get along with, he was moody and aggressive most of the time, he was always on edge, alert on the possible threats that could hunt his pack, the people that surrounded him and even if he didn’t say it or demonstrated it enough, he did care, he cared deeply about all of them, because if one thing he knew that was loss, loss of a pack, of a family, of a unit that could work together to achieve greatness; and that was something he wasn’t gonna give up again any time soon, because no matter what or how they, the pack, were his new family and he would damn well fight and protect them. 

The other thing was Stiles, he knew that Daniel had some part of reason to be mad at him, for yelling at him yesterday, he never reacted well whenever any of his pack was injured, but Stiles was different, his wolf clawed every time it got a sniff of his blood, a little smell of pain coming from him; it wasn’t anything new, throughout the years they had learned to be friends, to be allies, to try and maintain peace amongst each other, Stiles always coming up with ways that they could all bond, ways for them to see that Derek was more than just angry eyebrows and scowls. 

He always seemed to talk about him like he knew him, like he understood him, the way he talked about his loss every time he calmed Scott down after a fight or a disagreement with Derek, the way he always came to Isaac whenever Derek lost his patience and made sudden movements around him, when Lydia was exasperated with him because he didn’t want to follow a plan of hers. 

Stiles always found a way to complement him, to make him better at this Alpha trait that he was never trained for, always with a warm smile on his face for him, with knowing eyes whenever a birthday of a member of his long lost family was around the corner, being extra careful around him and Cora. Stiles always helping around the house, around the trainings. 

And Derek had had enough of that, he had enough of not acting about what he and his wolf felt at unison, they were clear about what Stiles meant for them, the glue that kept not only the pack together, but also his own sanity, his own person, because after everything they had been through Stiles was always the constant in his life, the person he could always rely on when things got difficult or when he just wanted an out, when he needed a timeout. 

Also Derek knew, about his attraction for Stiles, he had grown up to be an attractive man anyone could see that, but most of all he was growing up to be an amazing person dedicated, loyal, intelligent, hard working, always ready to be the a shoulder to cry on, or a joke around the corner when you were down; and all those things and more were what attracted Derek so much, because it was something that he dreamed for the a person he could share his life with, and he wasn’t gonna pass that opportunity anymore, as Daniel said, he had to get over his fears of losing people and cherish the moments that he had with them. 

Derek started to make plans in his head, how could he approach this particular situation with Stiles? He was deep in his thoughts when he heard the mechanic sound of a car, a car he knew all too well, as he stood up, cleaned his hands on his jeans and went to the front door, as he opened it he saw the Jeep park in front of the porch and Stiles came out of it, a serious face in place, and Derek got a little nervous. 

“How’s your leg?” he asked, trying to remain calm, if he was gonna do this he also had to show Stiles that he made him want to be better “Did you finish cleaning it up?”. 

“Yeah, Daniel did” answered Stiles as he passed him on the front door and made his way to the kitchen “Can we talk?” not even glancing at him, Derek heard as he closed the door, Stiles reaching the counter and hopping onto it. 

“Sure, are you okay?” Derek said curiously. He saw the way Stiles was sitting there, the way his body language was screaming at him, he was somewhat disappointed, sad, he smelled actually miserable and a little hurt “Did your leg heal?”. 

Stiles was chewing on one of the zipper of his hoodie, a sign that he was anxious about whatever he wanted to talk to Derek “Yes, Derek my leg is fine, Daniel cleaned the remaining wounds and covered it and all, nothing to worry anymore” he said frowning “Actually, I wanted to apologize” his eyes were looking at the floor, not once had he glanced at Derek who was standing in front of him with a few meters of distance between them “I didn’t mean to hurt you, the day of the fight, when I healed, I thought it was safe for me to take some of you healing powers, but when I saw the blood, I... I’m so sorry” he said in a faint voice. 

Derek wanted to just surge forward and embrace Stiles, he looked so little, hunch over his body, looking at the floor and smelling miserable, he didn’t want that, he needed to make sure that Stiles understood “Stiles is ok, I’m alright, It didn’t hurt and it was good for you, you could heal faster and that is good, you have nothing to be sorry about”, he said with a soft voice “Daniel saw, it was all ok, you never hurt me, ok?”. 

“Yeah, Daniel saw” he heard Stiles murmur “About that, I know about Daniel, Derek and I just want you to know that it’s cool, just... just you have to make an effort ok? You have to try and treat him right, because no matter what he is still family to me and you are pack.” he said, sounding hurt, Derek was sure that Daniel had gotten home yesterday and told Stiles everything that they had said, maybe he had even made Stiles mad at Derek so he wouldn’t give him a chance. 

“If this is about what happened after the woods two days ago, or yesterday with Daniel, Stiles I can explain” Derek started quickly “I was scared ok? I smelled blood, your blood and you never listen to me and you put yourself in danger and I just...” he was trying, really trying to find the proper words. 

“No, I get it, you were scared for a pack mate and you took it out, it’s the way it is Derek, I’m not mad about that” Stiles said, looking at him for the first time since he arrived “I just, you need to work on your words, if what happened yesterday with Daniel is gonna be a thing you need to work on that.” 

“What happened yesterday with Daniel?” Derek asked, he was confused “What happened with Daniel was something that was coming for a long time Stiles, I think ever since the full moon” he said, but what he saw on Stiles’ face turned his stomach, he had a purely hurt face, wincing almost as if Derek had slapped him “I mean, I know he is your family Stiles but...”. 

“I get it ok?” Suddenly Stiles hopped off the counter and faced Derek fully, he wasn’t aggressive, but he had anger in his face “I get that you want him, that you want to be with him, but you need to know that even if that’s the case, you have to treat him the way he deserves, I mean you said it yourself” Derek watched as Stiles talked, a hurt scent filling the kitchen, but Derek was stunned in his place listening to every word that were coming out of Stiles’ mouth “you said that on the full moon that after he came, it all seemed to fall into place, that your wolf was content, even complete, and I get that, I get that you finally found someone you could trust, that made you and your wolf whole, but you have to understand that... Wait, Derek why are you laughin at me?!”. 

Derek heard as his body started to shake, he never reacted like this, but all that Stiles was saying was just pure comedy for him, he was trying to compose himself, to make Stiles understand that he had gotten everything wrong, that he actually didn’t even trust Daniel, that the full moon night was almost complete because of him, because he had completed his pack, because he was there all the time, with him in his house, his family home tending to the needs of his pack no matter what, putting a brave face when needed, but Derek couldn’t muster a word, couldn’t control his body right now “If you are just gonna laugh at everything I got to say Derek” he heard Stiles huff, anger in his voice “I’m leaving then, just think about what I said man, I don’t want to see you or Daniel get hurt because you can’t take you head out your ass and get everyone hurt on the pack” he heard as Stiles started to walk towards the front door quickly. 

“NO! Stiles wait” Derek snapped out of his laughter episode and quickly walked quickly right behind Stiles, grabbing his upper arm and turning him around so he would face him “I wasn’t laughing at you or what you said, well at what you said, but not because... it was...” He pinched the bridge of his nose, they were standing on the foyer near the front door, Stiles back facing it “Why would you think that I want to be with Daniel? I don’t even like the guy, I don’t even trust him Stiles, let alone want to be with him or anything” he pointed. 

“But yesterday, he came to see you and he got home really late and...” Stiles seemed lost, looking at Derek’s face “He said that he needed you, and he just arrived home all jittery and needed to shower and, I mean...”. 

“Stiles” Derek said, looking at him “Daniel came yesterday to the Loft yes, but he came to me to talk about you, about the way I treat you and the pack, he came to say... He said that...” Could he jump? Was this his opportunity?. 

“What? Daniel came to see you to talk about me? But, But what about all those thing you said about him? About your wolf and... You don’t like him?” there was hope in his voice, his eyes lighting up a little, and that’s when Derek decide, he would take the opportunity, because he had to, he had to make him understand. 

“Come on” he said, taking Stiles hand in his own and guiding him to the kitchen again, he pulled two chairs without letting go of Stiles’ hand and satdown, Stiles in front of him, he took a deep breath and started. 

“Stiles” he said sighing “Everything Daniel said to me yesterday was the truth, I don’t know if he told you” Stiles just moved his head, saying that he didn’t “He told me that I wasn’t treating you right, that I wasn’t treating the pack right, that my fears and insecurities about being left alone were making the pack drift away from me, but more importantly that it could make me lose you” he saw that Stiles turned quickly to him, he had been looking at their hands, still together on Derek’s knee “He told me that two people as different as we are, could achieve something extraordinary, and that I needed to man up to my feelings” he said, looking at Stiles with soft eyes “As much as I dislike and not trust Daniel, he has a point Stiles and you have to understand it”. 

“What do you mean, your feelings for me? And you don’t trust Daniel? Derek he is my fam...” he could see Stiles brain starting to catch up, making an infinite number of words to spill in front of him as soon as he could, but if Derek let him, he wouldn't finish his own piece. 

“Let’s talk about Daniel later, ok?” he said quickly as he continued “The things I said on the full moon, about the pack being complete, that my wolf was content with it, that it finally was settled on something that was secure? That wasn’t because of Daniel, or maybe yes because of him, but not him” he saw that Stiles made a very confused face, opening his mouth to speak, so he continued “It was because of you, it was because as usual you closed a circle, I don’t know if I make myself clear, It’s hard to explain, you see you came with him and you introduced him to the pack, to the family and my wolf took him in, even if I don’t trust him, but it was because of you, because you continue to complete me, to make this” he gestured his family kitchen, trying to explain that he meant his house, his home “a home again and it was all because of you.” 

“You say that you apologize because you took some of the healing abilities from me two night ago?” he said looking at Stiles’ wide eyes, he was nodding, casting his eyes to the floor once again, but this was it, this was the moment, Derek took his other hand and took Stiles’ chin, gently lifting his face so he could see those eyes again “When you did that Stiles, you have no idea what went through my mind, it was like I finally had a final purpose, like I had found the way I was supposed to be, care for you, tend to you, to the pack, the complete circle, family, pack, mate, security” he continued, and placed his hand on Stiles’ cheek caressing it with his thumb “I was so happy that you could heal, that you could at least take that, and from me, that we had that connection, because you have to know, that is not something you can do with any wolf, you have to have a deep connection with them, a spiritual one that makes your magic flow and that is what I felt; sure I felt some pain and spilled some blood, but nothing major and it was... Stiles it was something... ours” he got a little closer. 

“It was something ours Stiles, do you get that?” he said, almost whispering. 

“Ours” Stiles breathed, so close, Derek could see the amber of his eyes in the light, turning to golds and deep chocolate colors, Stiles’ sweet scent flooding his senses, a small smile on his face and Derek knew that was it, he could finally have what he had been waiting for. 

Stiles smiled, squeezed Derek’s hand tightly and closing the gap between them, finally with a content sigh they kissed for the first time, in the middle of the renovated kitchen. 

\--- 

Scott had come to the Stilinski household to talk to Daniel about what he had heard the previous night, he was utterly confused about it, but Scott always knew or tried to talk things out,  and Daniel was Stiles’ family so he had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, he was gonna confront him and try and see if he could catch a lie, even if it was hard to place his scent and heartbeat, Stiles said it was because of his magic, that was sort of different than his. 

What he didn’t expect to encounter as Daniel opened the door after he had arrived, was to be hit with the powerful smell of wolf and magic together, like they were in perfect harmony not fighting but balancing each other, the smells that hit Scott as soon as Daniel stood in front of him were so familiar, yet so different from anything that he had ever smelled and it made him uneasy, so that’s why he had know Daniel pinned to the wall right next to the stairs and the threshold to the family room, he had at least calmed down a little so his wolf features had receded, but he knew that his fangs were elongated as well as his claws, his eyes flashing golden as he kept Daniel in place holding his biceps. 

“Who are you?” Scott said through his fangs “Why do you smell... why do you...” he took another sniff of his scent, Daniel was in front of him, breathing quickly and panic written all over his face, he hated doing this, but the pure smell of a strange (yet familiar) wolf had made him aggressive on the spot, but he was so utterly confused, he didn’t know what to do, Daniel’s heartbeat was frenetic, but it was something he couldn’t place in his memory, it was something so familiar and yet so unknown to him that it made him almost dizzy; and to top all that, Derek’s scent was also powerful, but also it smelled mature, controlled and Scott couldn't’ make a singular straight though in his mind. 

“Why do you smell like this Daniel?” he said “What the hell are you? Are you here to do something to Stiles? To the Sheriff?” he said raising his voice a little “Answer me!” he roared as he shook Daniel, he could see him looking everywhere but at Scott, trying to find the quickest way to escape, so Scott just held him tighter “You can’t escape Daniel, I came here because I heard you yesterday” at this Daniels eyes snapped at Scott’s face, panic in them “I heard you call Derek _‘Papa’_ and I wanted to understand, or maybe I heard wrong but now... what the hell did you mean?” he said.

“I don’t... I don’t know what you’re talking about Scott” Daniel answered, stuttering over his words “You must have heard me wrong, please Scott” he said squirming his arms trying to get out of Scott’s hold “You’re hurting me, please...” 

“Why do you smell like that? What are you?” Scott repeated, he didn’t have a problem with Daniel, but this was something different, he didn’t know if he was a menace to the pack, or worse to Stiles and the Sheriff, after all he was living with them, maybe waiting for the proper moment to take something. And then an idea crossed Scott’s mind. 

“You smell of powerful magic” he said, growling in his throat, menacing “You’re here for Stiles’ spark aren’t you? You want to drain his power somehow and then leave him to die” He said, starting to get real angry. No matter what he would protect the pack and Stiles. 

“What?! NO!” Daniel said, his eyes big as plates “I would never hurt Stiles or the Sheriff, Scott, I would never hurt anyone of the pack please you have to let me explain!” he exclaimed, pleading. 

“You want me to believe this? You come here out of nowhere” Scott said, eyeing Daniel suspiciously “Convinced Stiles and the Sheriff that you are a long lost cousin and then suddenly here I am with your scent all over the house, finally I would say, just to find out that it smells like nothing none of us ever heard or smelt? Are you gonna try and kill Stiles and the Sheriff just for power? After everything they’ve done for you?” Scott accused. 

And then something changed in the air, the atmosphere became aggressive, angry but controlled, when Scott focused again on Daniel’s eyes they were glowing golden, but this was different from the ones he had seen on him and the rest of the betas, this golden had little lines of red coloring around it, almost hidden in the ocean of golds dancing on the irises, suddenly Scott felt as the air from his lungs was taken as if someone had hit him hard in the stomach, he went flying to the opposite wall near the front entrance and saw as Daniel positioned himself on the threshold of the family room. 

“Don’t you ever repeat that again, Scott” he heard Daniel growl as he stumbled to stand up, taking a fighting stance to attack Daniel if it was necessary, the shift of the powerful smell was absolute, Daniel was no ordinary wolf “I would never hurt Stiles or my Grand... My Uncle S” he could see Daniel was mad “You have to calm down, NOW” he almost commanded, and something inside of Scott wanted to obey, like he was disrespecting the order in the pack, of an Alpha. 

“Tell me what you are Daniel” Scott repeated wolfing out finally, when he opened his eyes again he saw that Daniel had wolfed out too and the resemblance to Derek’s wolfed out face was just scary, he had the same sideburns and no eyebrows; Scott was lost in thought, he was confused. 

When Daniel didn’t say anything, Scott pounced at him, when he got one of his claws close enough to scratch Daniel, he took it in one of his hands and the other too, and they started to wrestle hard, the strengths of both wolves was almost the same, a fair fight, and the movements that Daniel delivered once or twice were ones that Scott himself had practiced with Derek not too long ago. 

“Stop, Scott” he heard Daniel say as he felt how he kicked one of his legs to Scott’s calf making him lose his balances and stumble to the floor, taking Daniel with him, Daniel took the opportunity to pin his hand above his head and smashed them against the cold floor “You have to listen to me Scott” Daniel’s voice was steady, commanding, looking at him in the eyes, the reds were almost powering through the golds in his eyes, like lava pouring through  cracks. Scott snarled one last time, he knew when he was overpowered in a fight “Please Uncle Scott you have to listen to me, you have to STOP!” Daniel almost shouted, leaving Scott stunned at the name he had been called; Daniel on his part just looked at him in the eyes again with a pleading look. 

“Uncle Scott, please...” he had tears in his eyes. 

“What the hell is going on in my house Daniel?!” the Sheriff was standing at the front door, angry face, confused smell, having heard the last part of the fight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Sheriff! I loved writing some Scott here really, and BOY the FEELS! I love Sterek :). I didn't want the flashback here to be exactly about the recount of the things, just to not even get close to canon, so use your imagination ok?  
> Also I hope you see the way I'm telling the story with the breaks, like it's a scene on a TV show where things are happening at the same time, you know?
> 
> If you can leave a comment here or at my Tumblr **[Blaineswolf](http://blaineswolf.tumblr.com) ** I always want to chat and meet new people!
> 
> The next two chapters, you have no idea guys how I want you to read them, I'm gonna try something new for the next one, something I haven't seen in Fics (I think, you'll tell me if I'm wrong) and hopefully you'll like it.
> 
> **NEXT CHAPTER:** A kitchen talk, a painful flashback and an amazing hug.


	9. Waiting for a long time Kiddo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I needed this Chapter to be like I wanted it, I took a way of telling this Flashback very particularly, I would love to read your input on it, I haven't seen a Fic that uses this kind of narrative (Please correct me if I'm wrong) but I really wanted to tell this particular scene like this.  
> We are nearing 60k! I can't believe it! And we are past the middle of the story :).

The light coming from the windows illuminated the renovated kitchen in the Hale house, the wind blew through the woods picking leaves from the ground and ruffling the trees making calming noises, the birds sang and flew from tree to tree like nothing was wrong. 

And nothing was, if you asked one Stiles Stilinski, he was inside the kitchen seated near a wooden table kissing Derek, the only noises that could be heard inside the house were the creaking of the wood on the banister, the wind flying through the open windows and the heavy breathing coming from the two people seated in front of each other. 

“We should stop” Stiles said as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Derek’s, his hands touching his neck, caressing it, breathing in and out, slowly trying to catch his breath, he had his eyes closed. 

“No” he heard Derek’s gruff voice “No stopping” as he kissed his jaw, on hand squeezing Stiles’ wrist tightly, the other behind his neck “We should continue” kissing his neck “And then some more” returning to peck his lips warmly, a hint of a smile on his own. Stiles opened his eyes and looked straight into Derek’s, the light made them almost glow, greens and browns dancing around the irises. 

“I always wanted to see that” he said, breathlessly, at Derek’s questioning look he continued “Your eyes, are just... I don’t even know” he took one hand and placed it in Derek’s cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb, Derek humming lowly and leaning to the touch “In my wildest fantasies I never thought this was how this particular talk would go” he smiled brightly, separating himself from Derek a little, straightening his back but never breaking the contact on his wrist “I’ve dreamed of this mo… OH MY GOD how am I so sappy all of a sudden, Derek? I blame you and your kisses and your freakingly beautiful eyes” he exclaimed, eyes surprised, looked around a little just to make a point and returned his gaze to Derek, who was smiling fondly. 

“What can I say? I have magical powers” he said, smirking predatorily “We should continue to see what else I can get you to say... or do” he joked a wicked smile on his face. 

“Oh so you get some and you’re a joker now?” Stiles retorted, smiling brightly at Derek, taking his face on his hands and giving him a quick but firm kiss on the lips, he was allowed now. 

“Come on, you’re right we should talk” Derek said, he stood up and took one of Stiles’ hands in his own and guided him to the living room “But I might interrupt you from time to time, just so you know” he said when they were in front of the big couch, Stiles saw as Derek turned around, a hint of a smile on his face and buried his face on his neck, placing little kisses on his neck and jaw, hugging him tightly against body, Stiles was on the verge of a mental breakdown; he couldn’t hide his smile, the pleasant feeling across his chest spreading as he too held Derek tightly, rounding his arms across Derek’s back, kissing the top of his head, making soothing circles his hands. 

They stood there, in the middle of the living room, in front of the big couch; on the other side the panoramic window with a view of the woods, just embracing each other, Derek taking all of Stiles’ scent and Stiles combing his hands through Derek’s soft hair, not needing to say anything; after a little while Derek stretched, pecked his lips against Stiles’ once more and pulled them both to the couch, they were sitting there facing each other, close to touching with their legs tangled a bit, looking into each others eyes. If someone could see Stiles and Derek right now, they would laughed, Stiles thought, they were just sitting there looking at each other faces romantically and Stiles couldn’t take it anymore, he barked a laugh. 

“I knew you would break the spell” Derek said smiling “You can never be too quiet or too still for a couple of minutes, can you?. I could hear your brain working over there, let me guess...” he said taking his chin with his hand and looking at the ceiling, it was the cutest thing Stiles had ever seen and it disgusted him that he was now one of those people who thought that their… significant other was the cutest thing “You think that if anyone saw us they would check for a spell or laugh and roll on the floor” he said smirking, the bastard. 

“Well, weren’t you?” Stiles said, looking at Derek and snorting “This is so not like us man” he continued still smiling, placing a hand on Derek’s forearm “I mean, it’s you and me! Five minutes ago I was yelling at you, and here we are cozy and romantic, how is this real?” he said gesturing wildly. 

“Like this” Derek whispered, getting closer as he closed his eyes, Stiles just licked his lips and met him halfway, taking everything in that moment, Derek’s soft lips against his own, the light raspy sensation of his stubble on his skin, Derek’s hand on his bicep tugging him closer. 

When they broke the kiss they each reclined fully onto the sofa and looked at the window “It is a beautiful day” said Stiles catching his breath “But really we should talk Derek” he got a little serious, turning once more to him “We need to discuss not only this between us, but Daniel too” Derek just groaned a little but turned his full attention to Stiles. 

“Why now Stiles?” Derek said a little annoyed “Why do we have to talk about your cousin, right now?” he said as he leaned forward again and traced his fingers on his lips “I have so much better things to do right now than talk about Daniel” he continued, lowering his voice. 

“You... you do?” Stiles asked stuttering, Derek was looking at him with a fond smile, he just nodded and closed the distance between them again. 

“Well, I guess we can talk a little bit later then...” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s mouth embracing him fully and pulling him on top of him. 

\--- 

They were panting on the floor, Scott lying fully on the ground his head turned to see the Sheriff standing there with his keys in hand and a furious look on his face, Daniel meanwhile was still holding him from the neck and looking at his Grand Pops with huge eyes, he was terrified, not only had he allowed Scott to smell his scent fully, but he had also used some of his Spark on him, trying to get some control on him while he was confused, and on top of that he had called him, Uncle Scott; he had to get out, he would take the nearest exit and come back later for his stuff, he was beyond screwed and he needed to regroup. 

While the thoughts ran through his head, Daniel had released Scott and stood up quickly, glancing everywhere but his Grand Pops, trying to find the way to make a quick escape. 

“Hold it right there Daniel” he heard the Sheriff say, he snapped his head quickly and met an angry gaze from his Grand Pops “I know that look, it’s the same look that Stiles gets whenever I catch him doing something bad and stupid and wants to bolt, you are not going anywhere until you explain yourself” he said, pointing at Scott who was slowly standing up, rubbing his hand on his neck, some angry red marks were quickly disappearing “And you” he continued, turning his eyes to Scott “Also have to explain why you were here fighting with Daniel in the middle of my living room, that’s nothing like you Scott”. 

“Sheriff! You have to understand” Scott exclaimed “He smells off, I don’t know how to explain but... there’s something wrong and I was trying to protect...” 

“Enough” Daniel was at this point looking straight at the floor, trying to come up with a quick explanation for his behavior as well as his scent “You are talking about family here Scott, and like you should have, you need to let him explain, because I’m sure there is a good reason why he smells off” he heard his Grand Pops defending him, always the bigger man, the loving parent giving second and third chances; and that’s when he knew, that was the moment Daniel made his decision, if he had an Ally like his Grand Pops and maybe Uncle Scott, who was always level headed and trying to do the right thing, maybe he could protect his parents better and not have to carry all the problems alone. 

“I’ll... There is a reason, I... Please I just need to get something from my room but I’ll... I’ll explain everything, please just let me go get...” he started pleading, his heart was beating hard against his chest, everything that he had build up over the past few days was starting to bubble inside of him and he knew he was about to have a panic attack. 

“Hey, hey” he heard his Grand Pops advance towards him, taking one of his arms and guiding him to the kitchen, Scott behind them at their tail watching Daniel carefully “Breath Dan, I swear everything is gonna be okay, I trust you” the Sheriff took his chin and forced him to look at him in the eyes “What do you need? I’m sorry to say that I trust you to tell me, but I don’t trust that in this panic state that you are, you're not gonna bolt through the window upstairs, so tell me what do you need and Scott will go for it” he s continued, voice calm and heartbeat steady. 

“Sheriff I don’t think leaving you alone with him is good idea right now” Scott said “He just pinned me down like he was a wolf, his eyes flashed yellow like a beta and he smells of magic, we don’t even know...” 

“Scott, thank you for worrying, I appreciate you always being that way” the Sheriff interrupted “But I told you, I trust Dan and he isn’t gonna hurt me” turning his eyes to Daniel again and waiting for a nod, which he gave. 

“It’s on my nightstand” Daniel almost whispered “It’s like a pendant, it’s black and has a triskele, you can’t miss it” he lifted his head and looked at Scott, he had a deep frown but he wasn’t wolfed out anymore and his eyes weren’t flashing “I swear U... Scott, I won’t harm him, I would never harm him or you or Stiles or anyone in the pack” he pleaded “You can hear my heartbeat now, please you know I’m not lying, and I’ll explain everything, I just... I need my token, my scent can’t spread any more”. 

“Ok, I’ll be right back, but you have to explain Daniel” he said as he turned around and went quickly to retrieve the Token. 

“Are you okay?” He heard his Grand Pops asking him as he placed a warm hand on his shoulder “I promise everything will be okay” he smiled a little tiredly. 

“You don’t... aren’t you afraid? After what Scott said and... what you saw?” Daniel asked. 

“Afraid? Of you?” the Sheriff almost jokingly pointed him, he took one chair and sat in front of him on the round kitchen table “Little man, I have faced bigger and badder people than a kid with a supernatural ability” the Sheriff had a warm smile on his face, that smile and words Daniel knew, almost by heart, his Grand Pops always liked to tease him, Cora and the children of the pack whenever they would wolf out or try and outsmart him with the werewolf senses. 

“Now, what I am is confused” he continued, taking one hand and combing his hand a little, his Grand Pops always did that whenever he was about to interrogate him after a prank “I heard you, you know? What you called Scott, and that uncanny resemblance you have to my son, but to someone else...” 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I want to know, Daniel” Scott had arrived to the kitchen, listening to the last bit, he had the token in one hand “If I give this to you, will you be able to... I don’t know teleport out of here or something?” he asked curiously looking at the token dangling from his fingers. 

“Uncle Scott you’ve always had the best imagination...” Daniel said, just to realize what he had just done, took one hand and clasped it to his mouth, eyes big in surprise looking at Scott, who had the most adoringly puppy like confused look on his face, head tilted a little and everything; and that was almost just too much for Daniel, after the last half hour or so his body and mind seemed to need some sort of escape “OH MY GOD Uncle Scott could you be a bigger puppy?!” Daniel exclaimed and double on the chair laughing until he was crying, Scott and the Sheriff’s eyes on him, looking at him like he was crazy. 

“That’s the third time you’ve calle Scott ‘Uncle’, Daniel” his Grand Pops said, he didn’t sound mad, he almost had a smile on his face, and Scott just continued to look lost “We need some answers, Scott sit down” he gestured to the other chair, Scott nodded and went to sit on it, the Sheriff was pulling three water bottles from the fridge, placing one in front of Daniel and one in front of Scott “Come on, calm yourself, drink a little and explain, Scott” he gestured Scott “Give him his Token”. 

Daniel just nodded again, trying to compose himself and took the water bottle in front of him, he opened it a took a big mouthful of fresh cold water. He turned around and took the Token from Scott’s open palm, when he put it on he saw his nostrils flare again, he heard a little growl coming from Uncle Scott’s throat. 

“I know, my scent and heartbeat just disappeared” he said to Scott “It’s to protect me, so you and the pack and my...” me took a deep breath in, this was it “And my Parents can’t catch my scent, my spark or my wolf...” 

The reaction he got, was exactly the reaction he was expecting to get whenever he thought of revealing the secret to Uncle Scott and his Grand Pops. 

Scott was drinking water, as soon as he heard the word coming out of Daniel’s mouth he started coughing like crazy, choking on the water and spraying the Sheriff a little, Scott was opening and closing his mouth, trying to convey any words “Your... your spark AND your wolf? That’s impossible Daniel, Doctor Deaton said...” 

At the same time, the Sheriff just quirked a brow and frowned confused after that, taking his hand to his chin “The pack AND your Parents? I thought your parents were my wife’s sister and her husband?” he said to him suspiciously, while he took a napkin and dried his face from Scott’s little choking attack. 

“Um...” Daniel mumbles as he closed his right hand on the Token “Do you even... Did she had a Sister, Uncle S?” he asked, willing the Token to free his Grand Pops’ mind “If you really think about it, did you really have a sister in law?” 

He saw his Grand Pops’ eyes went huge as plates, he quickly stood up from the table and took a step back, like he was afraid of him. Daniel was sitting there, all of his life he would have never want to see that look on his face again, afraid of him, like Daniel could ever hurt one of the most important people in his entire life. 

“Please don’t be scared, it was necessary I...” he tried to continue, but It was all too much, he turned his head down and stared at his lap. 

“I... I’m not scared Dan” his Grand Pops’ voice was gentle “I was just startled, I... you did something didn’t you?”. 

“This Token” he said nodding, he pointed at the Token, not looking up “My Dad left it for me, It’s supposed to help me blend into the pack and your lives without you noticing much, the magic within it made some memories for you and Stiles so you would accept me and I could fulfill my mission” he finished with a sigh. 

“Your... your mission?” Scott asked “You keep calling me Uncle Scott and you want to blend with the pack to … what take power from us?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Scott” his Grand Pops scolded “Give him a chance to explain” he was sitting down again, his heart beat getting normal again “Come on son, tell us your story”. 

“I... What I’m about to tell you could... could change everything, It could destroy me and my future... but... I don’t...” he was uncertain, but Daniel knew there was no going back now “I came here to save someone, I came here to save one the greatest men that has ever lived... I came here to save my Dad”. 

“Where did you come from? Who is your Dad? What does he have to do with our pack?” Scott asked. 

“In order to answer your questions” Daniel finally looked at Scott “I need to tell the story of how he died, because my Dad has got everything to do with the pack...” 

 

* * *

 

_The sun was shining high up in the sky, the birds flying around the preserve and the fresh wind coming through the windows on the Hale house, the whole pack was there, not even celebrating anything, just a Sunday pack meal with everyone around the table laughing and enjoying the day with each other. Dan sat there on the living room with all his cousins, the little ones playing tag around the house, he and Cora lounging on the couch watching a movie while they heard the adults in the big kitchen, still chatting away about their jobs and their everyday lives, sharing stories about the past and plans for the future._

_Daniel just sat there listening as he did every Sunday whenever the Pack came together, listening to Uncle Scott’s tales about crazy puppy owners that didn’t know how to treat a sick animal, or Aunt Lydia complaining about crazy clients trying to make crazy lawsuits without a foundation for the case. His Papa talking animatedly with Aunt Cora, sharing stories of the past few months that she hadn’t been able to visit the pack. Uncle Isaac and Uncle Danny planning a trip soon to the mountains, a hiking trip where they intended to take the kids and let them run free in the wilderness. His Dad in a deep conversation with his Grand Pops and Auntie Melissa, laughing here and there and just enjoying each others company._

_Dan knew too that in a year it would be difficult for him to come back every Sunday for pack bonding time, and he was gonna miss it, but he had plans, he wanted to get away, to go to College, to experience life on his own for a bit, he knew he would always have his pack, his Dad and Papa, his Sister, Cousins, Aunts and Uncles waiting for him, receiving him with arms wide open, but he needed that, and after many talks with his Parents they all knew that in a little less than a year Dan would be leaving for College in New York, and that meant that Dan always sat a little quiet just absorbing as much as he could of this while he could have it regularly._

_“... That’s all I’m saying” he heard his sister, Cora finish talking, he had completely zoned out._

_“What was that Cor? Sorry I just zoned out for a little bit” he apologized, turning to see her roll her eyes, so like his Papa._

_“Ugh, It’s like you never listen Dan” she said “I was telling you that...”_

_All of a sudden glass was everywhere, the huge windows that covered some parts of the living room walls suddenly exploded, little sharp glasses flying everywhere, scraping noises from chairs being pulled and stomps running towards them, the adults got to the living room and quickly took protective stances in front of the children, shielding them with their own bodies._

_“What the hell is going on?!” Dan heard his Papa’s voice growl, he looked up from the sofa where he was covering Cora with his own body, Papa standing in front of him, eyes bleeding an angry red. “Is everyone okay?” he asked, eyes crazy looking everywhere in the living room where the adults sat in different positions, taking pieces of glass of their hair and some cuts here and there “Are the children okay? Stiles are you okay?” he asked again, frantic voice._

_“I’m okay, no worries. Dan, Cor are you alright?” Dan heard his Dad answer, he was mostly calm, but he knew that his Dad and Papa were communicating via glares at each other, they always took straight angry faces whenever the pack was threatened. “You kids stay here” his Dad continued, Dan saw as his Papa nodded at him “We’re gonna check out side, DON’T COME OUTSIDE, UNDERSTOOD?” he finished._

_“Daniel” his Papa still standing in front of him crouched a bit and got at eye level with him “You are the oldest of the Cubs, you and Cora have been trained a little more, so it’s your job to keep them safe, okay?” he said as he squeezed his and his sister’s hands “I’m gonna check with the pack outside what’s going on, you are not to go outside under any circumstances” he turned Alpha wolf as usual, managing the pack quickly “Am I understood” his eyes had never stopped shining bright red._

_“Yes Papa” he said clearly, he was scared, but he knew that this was his duty, he needed to protect the pack “Please be careful Papa...”_

_“And protect Dad, Papa!” finished Cora as his Papa stood up and quickly got to the entrance of the house, the pack hot at his heels following him._

_“You betcha kiddos, Melissa and Grand Pops are gonna stay here with you, take care of them too” he said, a little smirk on his eyes and went out the door, Dad and the pack behind him._

_“What do you think that was?” Cora asked as she started gathering their cousins, there were 5 of them, ages varying from 7 to 11, all of them scared and some of them crying, when Melissa came barreling through the threshold, one of the kids ran to her arms and hugged her hard. Grand Pops came behind her, a hard look on his face; Daniel knew, his Grand Pops hated to be retired, that he wasn’t quick and strong enough anymore so he could help the pack._

_“Grand Pops I know you are frustrated” Dan said “But we have to keep the little ones calm, please help us” looking at his Grand Pops, who let a deep sigh and just nodded._

_“You know me well little Dan” he walked towards him and ruffled his hair, Daniel was about to say something when suddenly they all could hear it, the intense growl of 10 feral wolves, snarls echoing through the broken windows, accompanied by the scent of powerful sour magic, Dan had learned a lot on his lessons with Doctor Deaton and his Dad to know that nothing good could come from that kind of scent._

 

* * *

 

 

“I stood there in the living room of my house, I could hear them” Daniel was having a hard time remembering that day, he wanted to tell them both the complete story, that they were present, that Uncle Scott’s children were there, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t go into too much detail, so he told them keeping some details to himself. “There was this scent, like something was rotting, and the feel of powerful magic in the air, you have no idea, we were being attacked by something we didn’t know”. 

“But surely your parents could handle that, right?” Scott asked, he hadn’t made a single comment while Daniel had started his story “I mean, if your Dad can make that kind of magic so you can hide your scent and your heartbeat he must be very powerful, and your mom” he continued “Is she a wolf? Is that how you can have both of them? I just don’t understand”. 

“I... yeah my... mom is a wolf an Alpha, I get my powers from each of them” he tried to be as vague as he could “When they had me they were just as shocked, I... I’m rare and so is my Sister, we have a balance between Magic and Lycanthropy it’s almost unheard of according to... a friend of my Parents” he couldn’t tell them, at least not yet. 

“So what happened? Who was attacking you, son?” the Sheriff asked, deep worried lines across his forehead, it was almost as if he knew what was coming. 

“We were in the living room, my sister and I along with two other adults, we had to take care of the children of the pack” he said “But we started to hear the fight, and it was almost vicious, loud snarls all over the place, some screams and gushing sound, we were confused and terrified for our pack” he was starting to shake a little, he was about to tell the most painful story of his life “The echoes of the fight were so clear on our ears, you have no idea, I could hear them, all of them fighting, casting runes, running, punching, being punched, everything, so I had to do something”. 

“But my sister” he continued “She wouldn’t let me go, the adults were also reluctant, but I had to do something, you have to protect the pack, always” he turned at Scott, who nodded at him “So I gathered some stuff and told my sister to take care of everything, that if she needed to take the children and the adults and run through the back door she had to, because that was the important part”...

 

* * *

 

 

_“Cor you have to listen to me!” Dan said, taking his sister’s arms in his hand and shaking her “I have to help the pack, Papa and Dad, you can hear them too!” he was desperate, the time was passing slowly and the fight still sounded vicious “You know I’m more trained than you, and older, you need to stay here with Auntie and Grand Pops, if you have to run, you take the children and run, you have to be strong Cor”._

_“I’m strong Daniel, I’m not hysterical” his sister told him harshly “I know what I have to do but you have to be ok! You have to return here with Dad and Papa, Dan, please” she pleaded “I’ll do whatever I have to, I’ll protect the little ones and Grand Pops and Aunt Melissa, but you have to be strong ok? I trust you Dan” she embraced him quickly, scenting him a little, while Dan looked at his Grand Pops._

_“You are an amazing man Little Dan, go help you parents” his Grand Pops told him, he was still holding Cora tightly “Go and protect the pack, we will do our thing here, don’t worry”._

_He nodded once and turned to Cora “Go” he said, pushing her a little towards his Grand Pops, he took a last look at the living room and turned around on his heels._

_When he got outside he ran towards the fight, it was taking place in the clearing just outside a few yards away, he could see everything when he got there, there were ten wolves, all of them seemed rabid, their yellow eyes glowing menacingly, strands of black dancing around the irises making them scarier, the stench of their scent was almost absolute, no human emotion left in them, machines ready to attack and kill their pack, snarling and trying to claw everything near their touch._

_Dan took refuge behind a tree to take a more detailed look of the situation, Papa was fighting two of the wolves, still in his Hybrid form snarling powerfully and taking punches here and there, parts of his shirt were already shredded but Dan could see that he had the upper hand, while the feral wolves were just out for blood, Papa had training and anticipated most of their attacks._

_Dad was near him, with Aunt Lydia and Uncle Danny, drawing some sort of runes on the trees nearby, preparing guns and taking a swing here and there with his special bat, made from Rowan wood and infused with wolfsbane “Come on Lyds! You know we are better than this” he could tell his Dad was grinning, he had a twisted sense of humor “Danny boy, let’s get the Mountain Ash bombs ready, you know take the vial and shake it a bit” he heard him instruct Uncle Danny._

_Uncle Scott and Uncle Isaac where fighting back to back with three of the wolves, their movements almost in synchrony dancing around the wolves and snarling at them, they always said they had had their fun training, learning each others moves and trying to connect their minds so they could form ‘A perfect fighting puppy machine’ as his Dad always teased them._

_Dan saw Aunt Cora and Uncle Boyd fighting a pair of wolves, Uncle Boyd lifting Aunt Cora here and there so she could gain momentum and make the most damage with each strike of the kicks and punches, she was always vicious with her attacks._

_Aunt Allison was there too, she was perched on a tree firing different types of Arrows that served as a distraction for the enemy, they also hurt their eyes and muffled some of their senses, the pack was somewhat unaffected because his Papa always said that training with something like that could always give them the upper hand if some hunters came to their territory._

_When It was clear for Daniel that the fight was evenly matched he let out a breath, he could help them and they could win, Dan knew that they had overcome bigger and badder things in the past, so he knew this was just a random attack by a group of Omegas looking for territory or something to eat._

_Just when he thought that everything was in control, all of the feral wolves suddenly stopped, something from beneath the trees seemed to pull them off the fight, and just as quickly as they were there, in front of the pack, they had landed on the far right corner of the clearing, making a V formation and leaving a space for someone in the middle._

_The vibe on the atmosphere had changed, the pack had started to gather too, taking aggressive stances right next to each other, flanking and preparing for a communal attack._

_And then everything stopped, it was as if the air had been taken from the scene, the wolves crouched, touching the ground and lowering their heads, there was complete silence in place._

_Dan was about to come out of his hiding place when he saw him, the figure walking from the shadows, a long black robe covering his body and a hood hiding his face, he walked tall and menacing, he took a quick look at the wolves at his feet “Pathetic useless beasts” he heard him mutter to the Omegas._

_“You... It’s you...” Dan heard his Dad say, a shocked tone in his voice._

_“I told you I would come back for what I needed, no matter the time, I will always collect” the Dark figure had a low, angry, deep voice “I marked you, and you have something that I need and no Mate, Pack or miracle is going to prevent me from taking it this time”._

_His Papa snarled powerfully and stood right in front of his Dad “You have no business here, we have been through this” his voice was taunting “You’ve lost before and you’ll lose again, no one will take anything from me or my pack, let alone my mate” he too stood tall, before he turned into his true Alpha form, a huge black wolf with deep red eyes._

_“I will have what I want” the figure responded “And no little Dog is gonna prevent it this time” Dan saw his Papa snarl viciously and jumped towards the figure..._

 

* * *

 

 

“Who was he?” Scott asked, Daniel was a little calmer, he had been gripping the bottle of water tightly whilst he told his story, changing parts and names here and there, trying to be coy about the whole thing. “Did he killed you mom right there? What about your pack? Did your Dad knew him?. 

“Scott, calm down” the Sheriff said “Let the boy talk, I’m sure we’ll get our answers soon enough, please continue Dan”. 

“I... to this day I don’t really know who he was” Daniel spoke, as clearly as he could “Dad knew him, actually the whole pack knew him and the kind of magic that he was using, but he was somehow much more powerful this time around”. 

“What do you mean?” the Sheriff inquired. 

“That... thing, who ever he was, he marked my Dad” he said, a little tremble in his voice, he remembered angrily “I heard them, you see I was still hiding behind some trees, and no one had seemed to take notice of my presence, so I just listened, my... well the Alpha of my pack had just lounged at the wolves and the Guy that was threatening us and my Dad, but he was met by a powerful strike, he couldn’t even get close enough...

 

* * *

 

 

_“Did you think that I was coming unprepared again, stupid mutt!” Dan heard the figure exclaim when his Papa hit the floor right in front of his Dad, he on his part was crouched right beside his Papa passing his hands through the fur on Papa’s body checking for injuries, at that he saw the wolf just huff an angry breath and stand up quickly. At least he wasn’t injured, Dan thought._

_“I returned, as promised by that mark” he pointed at Dad who took one of his hands to his chest, right above the heart, Dan remembered that when he was little they always told him that the little gash scar over his Dad’s chest was only a little cut that he had when he was younger, nothing to be scared of “I want your power Stiles, I want what you have and this time I’m gonna get it”._

_And that was enough for the battle to commence again, the wolves around the clearing started snarling, good and bad, the howls and angry fighting sound breaking the silence on the woods._

_Dan saw as his parents, one beside the other, started to walk towards the dark figure “You can’t have it, you can’t harm my pack or my mate, you need to go, we’ve already won once, and we will do it again” his Dad’s voice was hard and clear, he took one hand and placed it between the blades on his Papa’s wolf body, if he was in his human form that’s would be the place where the Triskele tattoo was drawn. “We fight as one, Der” he turned a little to the wolf whispering, the wolf just nodded._

_The fight was vicious, Dan was focused on his parents, but he knew that the rest of the pack was working just like they had learned, as a unit to fight back those rabid wolves; and they were actually winning, the Omegas fought dirty but they had no organization, they didn’t even looked like they were completely in control of their bodies and that was an advantage that Dan knew his pack would see and take as a weak point to attack._

_When he returned his gaze to watch his parents fight against the hooded figure he started to get a little nervous, his Papa was taking snaps at the figure with no success, snarling hotly he turned his muzzle to his Dad and barked commandingly; his Dad nodded and swiftly took one hand and placed it on the ground a few meters in front of the figure and Dan watched as the earth cracked from beneath, reaching the figure and taking some of his balance, making him open his right flank, the wolf took the advantage and quickly turned and  snapped at the figure, reaching for his leg and taking a clean bite, one of his Papa’s claws gashing the front of the man in front of him, and quickly retorted back as they heard the figure scream in pain but not losing his foot._

_Dan saw his Papa turning to his Human form standing right next to his Dad “That is just a warning, we are not the little pack that still won all those years ago, you can take your mark off of him and leave now and I’ll spare your life” he said, his Papa had tried to learn from his mistakes, tried to be the bigger man and not a bloodthirsty monster._

_“I’ll take it” the hooded figure said “I know when I’ve been over powered, you have trained well, Alpha” still clutching his leg and chest, but Dan saw something strange, he wasn’t bleeding, there were just some gashes on his clothes but no actual blood pouring from the wounds, and he knew right there that it was all a trap._

_“That’s my Sourwolf!” Dan heard his Dad’s say, turning to watch his Papa, smiling brightly and that was the first mistake, with a quick look he saw the hooded figure turn around once more and lifted one of his hands making a whip like movement directed at his Dad, but Papa was quicker “Stiles!” he said as he quickly faced his Dad and shielded him with his body, and then Dan heard it, it was the sound of a hundred whiplashes slashing on the skin on his Papa’s bareback, who screamed in pain and snarled, eyes flashing red, looking straight at his Dad’s eyes “Run!”_

_“Der...”_

_“Papa!” Dan screamed, finally coming out of his hiding place and starting to run towards his parents, but suddenly the world stopped for a moment and everything went in slow motion for him, his worst nightmares playing right in front of him._

_“Daniel, No!” his Dad took a second to watch him, trying to prevent him from coming closer, the hooded figure took the opportunity and quickly walked towards his parents, lifting his hand once more and pointing at his Dad, while he muttered something under his breath._

_And then it happened, Dan saw as his Dad’s eyes turned around to watch the figure, huge as plates, surprised, he let a scream filled with pain and contorted his back in a strange angle, looking directly to the sky, his feet left the earth as a surge of power pushed him and a single ray of red light came from the hooded man’s hand, the ray connected with the mark on his Dad’s chest glowing, his Dad still floating on thin air just muttered “Take… care… of them…” and with that he collided to the floor right between him and his Papa._

_“Now that I got what I came from, you can have your peace” he heard the Figure say, laughing at them, and as soon as the fight had started, the Omega Wolves around the clearing just dropped lifeless on the floor, not even whizzing a sound of pain and just like that the figure disappeared into the light._

_“No... No... Stiles you can’t... no! What am I... Stiles!” His Papa was cradling his Dad’s motionless body against his chest, rocking him back and forth, tears flowing freely on his cheeks, eyes impossibly sad and voice desperate, trying to make him wake up. “You can’t do this, please Stiles, not without you, what am I gonna do, please open your eyes, tell me to smile, tell me I frown too much, please just say something... Stiles, please!”._

_The last thing he heard that evening was the loud howl of a wounded pack, the howl of a mate that had lost his equal, the howl of a son who had lost a parent and a group of people who had just lost a part of their own hearts. And just like that, everything for Dan went black._

* * *

 

 

The ticking of a clock was the only sound Daniel heard for a couple of seconds, but it didn’t last long, a choking sob escaped his throat and hot tears filled his eyes, falling into his lap and hands. 

“I don’t... I don’t remember what happened next... I passed out... My Papa...” he couldn’t control his voice, he couldn’t even make sense of anything he was saying now, just remembering that awful day when he lost part of himself so quickly and yet so painfully slow was too much for him to bear. “It was... It was my fault, if I hadn’t distracted my Dad and Papa they would have never... I killed my Dad and with that I killed my Papa... I’m so sorry...” he turned finally to look at his Grand Pops, he had a concerned look on his face, he had a tear running down his left cheek, the saddest glint visible in his eyes. 

“Grand Pops...” Daniel couldn’t take it, he turned around to watch Scott too “Uncle Scott... I’m... It was my fault... I’m sorry... I’m sorry... I’m sorry...” he pleaded, he needed them, he was now covering his own body with his arms, trying to reach for some comfort, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only to feel a pair of hands taking his biceps and pulling him up, embracing him tightly. 

“Little man... I don’t... you said your Dad and Papa” he could hear a little desperation on his Grand Pops’ voice “You called me... you called me Grand Pops, and Scott your Uncle. Dan, please, Who are your parents?” Daniel took a deep breath and took a little step back so he could look directly to his Grand Pops’ eyes, Uncle Scott was standing behind him, eyes filled with concern and mouth open with surprise. 

“I... I called you that because you are my Grand Father, and because you Scott and my Dad are brothers, no matter if not by blood...” he couldn’t change anything right now, and after the story he needed them, more than ever. 

“I don’t have a mother, I have a Dad and a Papa, two of the greatest men that I have ever known, them along with my pack, we are a family, a unit and I came here to save my Dad, no matter what” he said, controlling his breath a little, tears still running down his face. 

“Who is your Dad, Daniel?” Scott asked. 

“Stiles, Stiles is my Dad, and... Derek is my Papa” he finally said, and looked quickly at the ground, he didn’t know what their reaction would be. 

Would they believe him? 

Would they just turn him to Derek so he could kill him off because they didn’t trust him? 

Would he be alone once more? 

He heard as Uncle Scott gasped surprised, and he waited for his Grand Pops to laugh at his face and tell him he was crazy, he was preparing for the worse, he was sure that he was now more alone than ever, so lost in a world and time that wasn’t his. 

But after a minute, out of nowhere a pair of arm circled his body, his Grand Pops scent filling his nostrils as Dan embraced him, burying his nose on his shoulder, sobbing desperately and squeezing him tightly against his body, his Grand Pops was hugging him just as tightly and placed a kiss on his temple “That wasn’t your fault Daniel, please hear me, That.Was.Not.Your.Fault” he enunciated his words clearly, so Daniel wouldn't miss any of them, he squeezed him again and whispered in his ear. 

“I’ve been waiting for a long time kiddo, and I finally get to meet you and hold you in my arms again...” Daniel confused, could hear a trace of a smile on his Grand Pops’ voice. 

Many questions remained on the air, but at least for a few minutes, he was closer to home than he had in almost two long weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I would love to read if you liked or not the narrative for Dan's flashback, his memories with intercut scenes of the Present time. This journey still has some things and more Chapters, just now that we are close to the end!
> 
> For the sake of the story I'm gonna tell you, the Figure is not someone we know in Canon or something, it's just a source to make this story going and I'm not gonna dwell too much on him or his back story, as well as the Pack's, I left it all vague because I really don't think I have the capacity yet as an author to write for too many characters and I don't really want to be all over the place.
> 
> What do you think is gonna happen next? What's up with the Sheriff? STEREK! I'm just loving the way Scott and the Sheriff are in this Chapter!
> 
> As usual you can follow me or ask or chat or request a little GIF or ask for a preview or hints or just chat away on my tumblr **[Blaineswolf](http://blaineswolf.tumblr.com), ** **I love hearing from people! My ask is always open.**
> 
>  **NEXT:** A Sheriff story, Sterek talk and the beginning of the end...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again if you give it a chance and see you soon with a new chapter.  
> Again every comment and kudo I will cherish it :)


End file.
